<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary of a Smitten Archangel by lostangelkira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461074">Diary of a Smitten Archangel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira'>lostangelkira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Comedy, Cute, Disabled Character, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Michael, I have no idea what I'm doing, Journal Entries, Love, Michella, Romance, Smut, Smut...eventually, There will be fluff, Violence, bit of angst, fanon ship, hopefully, love the idea, not sure if you can call it slow burn, or angsty, pets eventually, slow burn?, tiny bit of gore?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his attempt to step into Lucifer's life failed, Michael is forced to live on Earth. He finds himself intrigued by Ella. When he realized he wanted a relationship with the ray of sunshine forensic scientist, Michael feels a little lost when it comes to human customs, activities...especially in the bedroom. He can't help but feel a little overwhelmed....inadequate. So he decides to educate himself. Written here are his thoughts and the accounts of his exploits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Michael/Ella Lopez, Other pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well...here we are. My stab at the Michella ship. There may not be many works for this pair, but I love all of them so far and felt I needed to add to this ship.</p><p>It's also my first foray into having a fic with sections, if not entire chapters written as journal entries. it's been a bit difficult keeping it in the proper person, but I'm trying. :)</p><p>I hope this is thoroughly enjoyed by everyone!</p><p>NOTE: I am totally making up the dates for what's happened, as this basically starts around the end of Season 4. Just...just go with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heaven</p><p>July 1st, 2019</p><p>
  <i>It's been a while since I've written in this journal. The days blend together. In spite of time being a construct of humanity, I have always enjoyed the concept. Then again...I have always enjoyed numbers. Truthfully, I don't know why I bother with my 'station'. Souls judge themselves for the most part. I only ever step in when Azrael or one of her Reapers summon me. Usually to confirm the absence of guilt of those humans that are...downright monstrous. But to not sit before the Gates...what would I do? It's the only way any of my siblings even acknowledge me any more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But at least I got a chance to visit the Meadows; the section of Heaven dedicated to the souls of animals today! Anael and Ezekiel were on Earth for something, I never know for sure what. Some days it's to just visit, other times it's to guide lost souls to Heaven after natural disasters. It didn't matter. It meant I could walk the Meadows without them griping that I'm 'disturbing the wildlife'. I'm the Judge, for Dad's sake! His Left Hand! I should be able to go wherever I please!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know it's because I make them nervous, being close by. Being the Angel of Fear...I put everyone on edge. A few animals keep their distance, true. But so many more don't seem to be affected. A lovely golden retriever walked with me, carrying a pine cone. I felt bad that I could only throw it for him a couple of times, but he seemed to understand and was content to walk with me. It offered a nice distraction...even though it was short. It was a good day.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
July 6th, 2019
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I was shocked into silence by a child today. It had been a difficult day, to say the least. Azrael had demanded my presence earlier than usual today. Dread crept up my spine when I saw a small throng of souls with her and two other Reapers; at least 2 dozen men, 3 women. In Azrael's arms, was the soul of a young child...maybe 9. My right side screamed with pain as I straightened my gait and my spine. I knew that I was going to pay for that later, but it was necessary. No wings though. Those...every day I contemplate hacking the nearly useless, ugly things off. Just for even a sliver of relief.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Anyway, I took my seat and I called Azrael to stand before me. She brought the child to me and sat her on my lap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The souls gathered before you have no guilt weighing them down,” Azrael began. “But they have committed sins that must be punished.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What have they done to warrant bringing them before me?” I asked her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Truthfully, I didn't want to hear the answer. But it was necessary.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“They sold children to others like themselves, taking their innocence and dimming their light,” Azrael replied. Her voice cold. “The child I've brought to you...lost her life because they had her chained to one of them and they fell into water, drowning.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My heart hurt to hear that. I don't mingle with the souls that inhabit the Silver City or the outlying villages because I don't want to make them uncomfortable. Not when they were enjoying their rightful peace. As lonely as I am, I couldn't bear to bring harm to those interred here. So I have no practice speaking with them, especially children. This one...will haunt me for a while. She was a lovely little girl; one of his Dad's best.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am sorry that your life ended so abruptly, young one,” I told her. “But here...there will be no more pain and suffering, only love and peace. One of my siblings will ensure you are in loving hands here.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The girl looked at me strangely before she said something that struck me silent.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You look like Lucifer,” she said to me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I didn't know what to say to that. Azrael gave me an odd look. Oh, we were going to have a long talk about that. I gave the child a quick blessing and handed her off to one of the Watchers to find relatives or someone she knows to stay with. I passed a swift, harsh judgment to the souls brought before me. The Reapers took them away kicking and screaming. No one that could do what they did would ever set foot in the Silver City, if I had anything to say about it. I approached Azrael.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is Lucifer on Earth AGAIN?” I asked her. “Do I need to kick his sorry ass back down to his throne or will Amenadiel be doing the honors?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He's on Earth,” she answered. “But you won't be doing anything.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why? Rae-Rae...”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He's not the same as used to be, Michael,” she interrupted. “Michael, you and I both know Dad overreacted when he demanded him thrown from Heaven. You didn't want to do that to him. He's your twin, Michael. I know how much it hurt both of you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I put my personal feelings aside to do what had to be done,” I snapped. “If Samael couldn't bother to listen to me when I begged him not to do it, then he deserved what he got.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hated it the moment I said it. I...I had agreed with Samael. Humanity was so different...so special, compared to us. They didn't deserve to live in the dark, to blindly follow their Father. We'd seen the plans when Father had started humanity. They were made in more than just His image. They were made to learn and create on their own. And they couldn't if Samael hadn't shown them the Tree of Life and Knowledge. I'd begged Samael to just listen to him and go talk to Father first, remind him of his Vision.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But where I prefer to plan...Samael...Lucifer, he's an angel of action. I'd never seen Father so angry before. I tried so hard to help him see reason, that yes, Samael deserved punishment. But not...Not what I'd been made...ordered...to do to him. To my own twin. I begged Samael not to do it. I pleaded on my knees to him...to just go to Father and beg forgiveness, explain his actions. Father would say that Sam took after their Mother more, given how stubborn he could be, how he always thinks he's right. Truthfully, I know that he takes after Father just as much. Not that I would ever say that to anyone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We both fought fair. As much as neither of us wanted to fight it out, we ignored our weaknesses, choosing not to exploit them. Until that bastard Uriel decided to step in between us. I love all of my siblings, I do. But I didn't shed tears when I heard that Uriel had been killed. If he hadn't gotten between us...I wouldn't be so... It doesn't matter any more. What he did led to Samael blindly grabbing for me when I carried out his sentence. I don't blame him for it. He was hurt and scared. Looking back, I realize that I had tried to catch him. I...my heart broke that terrible day. It was only fitting that my other half, in a last attempt to hold onto his family, ended up crippling me beyond even Raphael's skills as The Healer to mend.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I didn't see Samael for millennia after that. Amenadiel had asked me to assist with sending him back to Hell, having been on a sojourn for seven Earth days. We found him leaving a massive orgy, in one of the palaces of Rome. Lucifer...he barely looked at me, didn't bother trying to speak to me. Amenadiel did the talking, getting rough when Lucifer shot his mouth off. That was the first time I saw the extent of the damage the Fall had caused.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I felt faint seeing his burned, ruined skin, his eyes burning with the flames of Hell itself. It was horrifying. And it was my fault. I could've told Father no. I could have stood with my twin and try to get Father to see reason. But I was a coward. I hid behind being a good son and obeying Father instead of standing up for my younger brother. Amenadiel may have been first, but between Lucifer and I, I was first. But as bad as the damage to my twin was...at least his wings still worked. They were still pristine. His body didn't grow stiff the longer he moved around. Didn't spasm and cramp painfully when he tried to do the simplest of tasks. It just wasn't fair. I need to stop here for today...my right side won't stop twitching. I need to lie down.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
July 15th, 2019 (The Day Lucifer Returned to Hell)
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I found Remiel in the Library of Ages, going over a scroll about The Persian War. It was always one of her favorites.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Did your mission go well?” I asked her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She looked up at me in surprise. It always takes my siblings a minute to realize I'm not Lucifer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How did you know about that?” she asked, eyes narrowing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I rolled my eyes. “I might be a hermit among angels, but I can hear, you know. I overheard Castiel and Sylpha saying something about finding...a Nephilim?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Remiel nodded. “Turns out our dear, eldest brother, Amenadiel, ended up siring a Nephilim with a human when he'd Fallen. I was instructed by Tophiel to bring the child to Heaven.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Knowing Amenadiel, I take it he handed your ass to you,” I said with a laugh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She just stared at me. I love my sister, but she can be a stick in the mud.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Tophiel received word from Father after that to leave him be,” she said. “It's hard to believe Father is allowing a new generation. And to allow them to be raised on Earth? It's ridiculous.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I'm surprised it wasn't Lucifer's,” I muttered.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That's what I first thought! But no. He's galivanting around with Eve and his Miracle.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I remembered something about a Miracle being created and sent with Amenadiel to bless a couple with. I couldn't help but wonder why.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What can you tell me about Lucifer and his life on Earth?” I asked, sitting with her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Remiel bristled, moving away from him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What's in it for me?” she asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I agreed to give her a few weapons from my collection. I...I needed to know more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Deal,” Remiel told me. “Not like you have any use for any of the gorgeous weapons you've amassed.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She meant for that to hurt. I ignored it. I settled into my seat and listened to her relay everything that had happened over the last few Earth years. I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Lucifer assisted human law enforcement with bringing killers to justice. He ran a nightclub...bedded countless humans of all genders. I was genuinely shocked that he was also vulnerable when near the Miracle; Chloe Decker. Remiel recounted how Lucifer had let himself die and get sent back to Hell. For Chloe. Twice. As Remiel talked, I could tell she was honestly surprised and impressed with him. When she was done, I sat back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Lucifer has changed for the better, Michael,” she said, her voice soft. “Even I can see that. All because of The Miracle. I don't know why Father had her made. But I can see that Lucifer is truly happy, in love even. I observed him a little and...I saw something of who he used to be. Before the Fall. When I heard he went back to Hell, I was as surprised as everyone else. It was about time he realized that's where he needed to be. Until I found out why.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why?” I asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“His demons were angry that he told them he wasn't going to return to Hell,” Remiel told me. “They found out that Amenadiel's son is half angel from Eve. One of the demons stole the infant, intent on sending him to Hell to rule. Lucifer stopped them, sent all the demons possessing people back to Hell. He went back to whip the demons back into line. That as much as he hates the place, he couldn't bear the thought of our nephew, pure and innocent and new...or any of his friends or Chloe...being hurt.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“So, he's back in Hell?” I asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I hate that place. All angels hate the place. It doesn't surprise me that Lucifer hates it just as much.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“To stay,” Remiel said with a nod.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She wiped at her eyes and got to her feet, muttering something about collecting on her part of their deal later. As I limped back to my quarters, I couldn't help but think about what I'd heard. About how much Lucifer had changed. And from what I'd listened to...it all started when he met Chloe Decker, the Miracle Father had created.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lucifer and I are twins. If she could do that for Lucifer...would it work for me?</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 22nd, 2019</p><p>
  <i>Stepping into Lucifer’s shoes was a little harder than I thought it was going to be. The accent he’d adopted…that was the easiest part to get down. And I have to admit, I get why he chose it. It helps put people at ease. But walking is a test of wills. And running into the demon Mazikeen? I thought she was going to tear my arm off. No surprise the first promise he’d break would be to someone that close to him. But she at least agreed not to tell Chloe I’m not Lucifer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The first time I met her…I half expected a kiss. I even read up on it. What I didn’t expect was the raw emotion behind it. I tried to reciprocate . But she saw through it, asked me what was wrong. I gave her some line about the time in Hell having been thousands of years, where it had been only 2 months on Earth. It was true; every second on Earth is one year in Hell. She took in stride, hugging me tightly before letting me go. My spine was grateful.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>This past week has been enlightening. I see why Lucifer enjoys working with Chloe and the LAPD so much. Being twins, we do have some things in common. We both strive to see justice served. I as the Judge, Lucifer as the Lightbringer. And the humans he’s surrounded himself with…they are some of the best examples of Humanity. To me, anyway.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chloe, in spite of her beginning in life, is inherently good. She sees through most of the lies people tell; whether to themselves or to others. A lot like Lucifer. It aids her work, giving her impressive instincts that has her pursuing lines of questioning or thought that the other officers she works with see as irrelevant, not important. She always follows what she feels to be true and it results in the highest close rate in her precinct, possibly the city of Los Angeles. With Lucifer at her side? I can see where they’d be unstoppable. And I LOVE the paperwork. The forms…getting the story of each case nice and neat on paper, it helps distract me. My side and back hurt a little less with something like that to occupy me. And she is as funny as she is smart. The talk was that she was made for Lucifer. I can understand how anyone could think that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her ex-husband, Daniel is a nice enough guy. I don’t really see Lucifer spending time with him willingly, but I think he’s pretty nice. From what I learned from Remiel and Maze, he’d been burned quite a bit. He did it to himself, truthfully. But I admire that he’s trying to be better, to let go of the anger and guilt when it came to ruining his marriage, helping a corrupt cop and turning himself in. Getting involved with Mother and eventually the soul of the woman Mother possessed; Charlotte. I remember when Amenadiel brought the soul of Charlotte Richards to the Silver City. I was beyond shocked. But weighing her guilt against her actions…she had redeemed herself. If there was ever a soul that had earned their place in Heaven, it was her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Linda, Lucifer’s therapist…I’ve never met such an insightful human in my existence. I see why Lucifer chooses to see her. From what I’ve heard, even before he had revealed himself to her, she had pegged to a T. Did he listen to what she told him? Not all the time. But he came to the same conclusions eventually. I’ve seen her once, and I’ll be ‘rescheduling’. I came way too close to being outed as not being Lucifer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The biggest surprise was Ella Lopez, the resident forensic scientist. She came at me while at a crime scene, beating me with her shoe. It didn’t hurt, it was more the shock that she’d just run up and attack Lucifer like that. She spoke rapid fire Spanish. I’m not Lucifer, I’m not good with languages. I know sign language well, but I was fascinated with the way humans got around being unable to hear or speak. Anyway, I could hardly believe that someone so small could be so fierce. I made a note to myself: NEVER get on Ella’s bad side again. Especially since I kind of like how she hugs. I kind of felt bad I don’t get to be around her more really. Wait…what am I saying?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s been hell trying to avoid Amenadiel. He seems to hang around Chloe a lot. Not to mention, he took over Lux in Lucifer’s absence. I decided to visit Lux the other night, when I knew Amenadiel wasn’t in. The loud, thumping music doesn’t sit well with me, makes my side ache. I like the drinks made with clear liquor; they go down smooth. Being an angel, the buzz doesn’t last long, but it’s nice. What I hated was the people that constantly threw themselves at me. I should’ve expected it, but I had a hard time believing how much they fell over themselves, begging to spend the night with me, thinking I was Lucifer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not going to lie, a few of them were…tempting. But I’m not here for that. I’m here to try and see how Chloe could make my brother change for the better? Be healed in some manner? I only hope that by inserting myself into Lucifer’s life, that I can get the answers I need. Maybe, just maybe…find a way to fix my broken body. I’m tired. I’m so tired. Tired of the never ceasing aches. Tired of how long it takes me to do anything…get anywhere. Tired of the looks of pity the few times I see any of my siblings. I still feel the ache and cramps in my wings just getting to Earth. I’m going to be lucky to get back home at this rate. I should get some sleep. We’ve got a case to solve.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>September 24th, 2019</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>How could I be so blind? I thought…I truly thought that Chloe liked my version of Lucifer. I was better behaved;  willing to do paperwork (with an actual working system). I followed procedure, offered insight. Even my dominion over Fear had helped us on the cases we worked together. I was nervous when Chloe suggested she come over tonight, spend time together. I could practically feel the want she was expressing. And that little move with her spoon when we were getting coffee? My toes curled a bit. I had…some impure thoughts, I’ll admit. But I’ve been a stoic angel since the beginning of time. I knew it was only a matter of time, especially when I learned that even Amenadiel had succumbed to physical, carnal pleasures. But could I have gone through with it, knowing that Chloe believed he was someone else? Part of me says no. Yet…I just wanted to feel something good for once. Is there anything truly wrong in that one, little thing?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I was proven to be a fool tonight. Chloe pulled her gun on me and shot me in the leg. I was stunned at first, frozen as the bullet flattened into useless hunk of metal. Not a scratch left on me. That was it. The illusion was broken. I can fake a lot of things. I can’t fake bleeding.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s what I thought,” Chloe had snarled at me. “You’re not Lucifer. Who are you? What have you done with him?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How long have you suspected?” I asked, slumping into the couch. I’d dropped the accent. No point in keeping it up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My side was aching terribly after the long day we’d had. I felt a little relieved that I didn’t have to pretend anymore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve known since I first kissed you,” she spat. “No matter how long he’s away…be it a few months, years…centuries, I know that Lucifer will always love me. And kissing you…there was no love, no longing. Your hold on me was too loose for a Lucifer that had spent thousands of years away from me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tears had filled her eyes, sadness and anger hand in hand as she fired three more shots into my chest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re wasting bullets,” I muttered, wincing at the sting from the hits.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It made me feel better,” she snapped, putting her gun back in its holster.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>For the first time in a long time, I felt shame. I’d tried to play her…use her. I wasn’t much better than Lucifer during his party days, using countless humans for pleasure, business…whatever need suited him. Or Cain, trying to remove his curse. I deserved the shots she’d taken at me and more.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Who are you?” she asked again, clearly done with him. “Or do I need to get Amenadiel involved?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I did NOT want Amenadiel involved.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m Michael,” I answered. “Lucifer’s twin brother.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She slapped me. I deserved that, no doubt about it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“And I’m sure you know he’s in Hell right now?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Another slap.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fuck you,” she snarled. “Who do you think you are trying to step into his life?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I stayed silent. I didn’t know how to phrase it without her attempting to hit me again. I was honestly worried she’d break something trying to hurt me. She tossed a glass that was sitting on the coffee table. It shattered into tiny pieces, scattered across the floor.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Stay away from me…from Dan and Ella…all of us,” Chloe said, her voice cold. “Or I’ll find one of Maze’s demon blades and castrate you.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And now…here I sit. So much for that idea. Maybe… I’m stopping here. Someone’s coming up the elevator.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-Michael-</p><p> </p><p>He got to his feet, keeping as much of his weight on his good side as possible. His right side was throbbing badly. What he wouldn’t give to spend an hour in that hot tub of Lucifer’s right now. Cold dread slid into his stomach like he swallowed a block of ice when his twin stepped off the elevator. His eyes were blazing red as he spread his pristine, white wings. Michael bit his tongue as he unfurled his own. It hurt like hell and he hated the look on Lucifer’s face. That flash of horror and pity before he covered it up with a smirk.</p><p>“Still lop-sided there, Mikey?” he drawled. “Pity. I was looking forward to a bit of a challenge.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping your demons in line?” Michael snapped, feathers standing on end in agitation.</p><p>He knew it wasn’t much of a display, but he was pissed.</p><p>“I came back to send your sorry ass packing back to the Silver City,” he growled. “Amenadiel’s watching over Hell while I take care of you.”</p><p>“How the hell did he even know I was here?” Michael asked. “I made a point to avoid him.”</p><p>“People saw you in the club and asked,” Lucifer replied, rolling his eyes. “And you used to be the Commander of the Great Legion. Now you’re a glorified bouncer for Heaven. How the mighty fall, hmm?”</p><p>Michael saw red. He was hurting, exhausted with his very existence. Folding his wings away, Michael lunged at his twin, leading with his left arm. Lucifer mirrored his move, his right fist colliding with his left. He could feel the vibration make his bones ache, but he didn’t care. Lucifer had caused so many problems…tore their family apart. As guilty as Michael felt over his part, he shouldn’t be the only one suffering. Lucifer grabbed his sweater and brought him close, clocking him in the face a couple of times before Michael turned the tables, turning them and flipping Lucifer over his head, crashing him into his beloved piano.</p><p>The fight went on, trading punches with his twin. Lucifer picked up a hunk of the piano and hit him across the back. Michael collapsed to the floor from that move, his back spasming horribly. But he’d grabbed hold of Lucifer, slamming his head into the piano bench. Lucifer ended up on the floor beside him. He gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in agony. Michael managed to straddle Lucifer, who had just flipped over onto his back. He got one good punch to the head before Lucifer tossed him off. Michael struggled to get to his feet. He managed to get to his knees when he saw Lucifer turn to the ruins of his piano bench, from where Michael smashed his head into it.</p><p>He grew worried when he saw Lucifer fish a hell forged blade from the ruined bench. It must have had a compartment in it or was taped underneath. Michael got to his feet as Lucifer came at him, blade swinging. He dodged it, trying to find a way to get out of here in one piece. He managed to grab Lucifer. Michael tried to get the blade from him so he even the playing field. The sound of the elevator distracted him. When he saw Amenadiel stepping off, Michael cursed. He could barely hold his own in a fight with Lucifer. Add Amenadiel in…he didn’t want to be crippled any further. </p><p>Michael went to let go of Lucifer and fly away…but his right leg buckled and they tumbled to the floor again. A sharp, searing pain lit up in a line across his face. His blood ran down his face fresh and hot. He managed to pull away from Lucifer, staying on his knees. Blood dripped down his nose and onto the marble floor under him. Looking over, he saw the blade in Lucifer’s hand a brilliant red. When Amenadiel came towards him, Michael braced himself as much as he could and spread his wings. He was gone before either of them could stop him.</p><p>He screamed in agony as he made his way across the planes, back to the Silver City. Michael barely managed to contain his screams as he turned away from the main part of the city, heading for his quarters. His tower sat at the furthest edge of the Silver City, away from any of the souls’ dwellings or gathering places. It had a decent view of the Meadows and was quiet. Something he both hated and treasured. His wings were aching and spasming so much, they just…stopped working, still several feet above the ground. He barely felt the crash as he hit the door to his tower, going through it.</p><p>“Fuck,” he growled.</p><p>His body felt like nothing more than a knot of pain. Everything hurt. No doubt his daily aches were only going to get worse now. It wasn’t like he didn’t earn it, with how he acted. Today, he was reminded of how alike he and his twin were. He laid there for a while, his muscles slowly loosening enough that he could get to his feet without screaming. Michael stumbled to his bed, sitting on the edge. Panting from the exertion, Michael managed to grab a small mirror he kept at his bedside. Looking into it, he winced. Lucifer’s blade had caught him in his right cheek and dragged up across his nose, curving up and away from his eye, the end of the cut at the end of his left eyebrow. It was a thick, jagged line that would scar. A demon blade that well forged would do less than that. It hurt like hell, burning and itching already. Blood welled up, dribbling down his cheek and nose.</p><p>“What have you done, Michael?” a soft, yet deep and very familiar voice said from the doorway.</p><p>He looked up to see their Father; like he’d always been. He bore more resemblance to Amenadiel, wearing a simple sweater and slacks.</p><p>“Oh, now you decide to show up,” he muttered, barely managing to sit up enough to look at him.</p><p>“Why would you pretend to be your brother?” God asked him. “What did you have to gain from it?”</p><p>Michael grunted in pain as he pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>“I wanted to know what made your little Miracle so special,” he replied. “She’d cured Cain of his curse…Lucifer’s head over heels for her, from what I’ve heard. I wanted to know why you would make her for Lucifer. Why you would think to reward my stubborn brother instead of smiting him or throwing him back in Hell and locking him in.”</p><p>“Michael,” God sighed. “As much as it pains me to admit, I realize that I was…rash. Too harsh with Lucifer’s punishment. And hearing from souls throughout the ages about how he ignited their true passions, made their lives better just being a part of their lives even briefly…I made Chloe Decker so that she would be able to see Lucifer for who he is, past his powers over Desire and his Divinity. I’ve been watching and I see how much they mean to each other, how they make each other better. I kind of envy him for that, really. How I wish your mother and I had had that kind of connection. Lucifer’s punishment is over. I’ve just spoken to Lilith. She’s agreed to assume the throne of Hell and keep her children in line, keeping balance by punishing those you’ve Judged for eternity, those with no guilt to punish themselves with.”</p><p>The first thing that registered after his Father finished explaining was anger. Now…NOW he realizes he made a mistake in punishing Lucifer how he had?! He couldn’t have figured that out before Michael had become a broken shell that people didn’t want to be around?!</p><p>“Fuck you,” Michael snapped.</p><p>God’s eyebrow tweaked upwards. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me, Father,” Michael spat with a growl. “Fuck. You. In spite of agreeing with my twin, <i>I</i> defended your decision to stop Lucifer’s rebellion in Heaven. <i>I</i> led the charge against the others that had decided to stand with him. <i>I</i> fought my own brother even though my heart was breaking. <i>I</i> ended up with a twisted spine when Uriel interfered. <i>I</i> carried out the sentence YOU demanded be carried out. And this is what I have to show for doing EVERYTHING you demanded of me!”</p><p>He spread his wings, yelping at the sharp cramp that pulled at his back muscles. The right wing had a strange angle to it. Bald patches and divots could be seen along the fronts and there was one along the back of his left wing. Where Lucifer had yanked feathers and flesh free during the start of his fall. That in spite of Raphael’s skills and techniques…remained ruined.</p><p>“No more,” he said, his voice shaky. He could feel the pricking of tears at the back of his eyes. “I’m done. So you may as well kill me now. I…I just don’t care anymore.”</p><p>God just stared at him, staying silent. Michael tossed the mirror still in one hand. It shattered against the wall to God’s right.</p><p>“DO IT!” Michael roared. “TOSS ME OUT LIKE YOU DID HIM! I MAY BE BROKEN, BUT I WILL TEAR HEAVEN APART, ONE FUCKING PIECE AT A TIME! I WON’T BE IGNORED BY YOU ANY LONGER!”</p><p>What happened next…was a shock.</p><p>God walked towards him quickly, the expression on his face the same. This was it. Maybe now, he’d know a little bit of peace. He closed his eyes, prepared to be tossed out of Heaven or smote from existence. He didn’t care either way. All he felt were his Father’s arms coming around him and holding him gently. Michael looked up, tears starting to fall as his Father looked at him, his face…it was so sad. What…why?</p><p>“Oh, Michael,” he sighed softly, his hand moving up his back very tenderly. “I’ve royally messed up with you…so many of your brothers and sisters. I’m sorry I haven’t seen the pain you’ve been living with. I’ve already lost so many of your siblings to fights that were pointless. No more. I’m not going to lose you too. But it’s clear that your place isn’t here anymore. At least…not now.”</p><p>Michael fell back onto his bed when his Father stepped back and let him go. His body was exhausted, and he couldn’t keep himself on his feet any longer.</p><p>“Michael, I hereby banish you from Heaven, barring you from crossing the planes until further notice. You will remain on Earth until I’ve seen that you’ve earned back your place in Heaven. Do you have anything to say?”</p><p>“Just…please don’t leave me in the middle of nowhere?” he asked.</p><p>He knew he had no place making that kind of a request. But he didn’t look forward to getting stranded somewhere when he could barely move on a good day.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry,” God said with a smile. “You’ll be going back to Los Angeles. I think the three of you spending some time together would be good for all three of you.”</p><p>Michael swallowed heavily. He was so screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I have no knowledge of anatomy (at least when it comes to birds and other winged things). There may be inaccuracies. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth (1 hour after Banishment)</p><p> </p><p>-Michael-</p><p> </p><p>He was embarrassed that Father summoned Azrael to help see him out of Heaven. It was better than getting thrown out. But to have to rely on his youngest sister to see him to Earth safely? It was a hit to his pride. At least…oh no. He paled when he saw where she was taking him.</p><p>“Rae-Rae…,” he went to growl but the glare she gave him shut him up.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it,” she snapped, tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want to do this either. Father told me you needed to be brought to Earth in order to avoid further injury…but I never expected this. Fighting with Lucifer again? Trying to take his life for your own? Shame on you. You’re lucky Father was feeling generous and didn’t strip you of your strength or invulnerability.” She touched down on the balcony to Lucifer’s penthouse. No one had noticed them yet. He could make out Lucifer and Amenadiel. Linda, Maze…Chloe looked to be here too. Great. “I’ll at least explain this to them before leaving. You’ve done enough damage they probably won’t believe you at this point.”</p><p>He limped behind her, exhaustion weighing him down. It was enough to just keep up with her, so she didn’t drag him. Michael didn’t need a reason to feel worse. She opened the glass door leading inside, getting the attention of Lucifer. His twin growled, his wings spreading wide, keeping Chloe behind him. Amenadiel did the same.</p><p>“What’s he doing here, Azrael?” he asked, eyes blazing with hellfire.</p><p>His knees were about to give out. Michael quickly stumbled forward, hissing in pain as his wings unfurled on reflex to keep his balance. He moved around Lucifer to collapse on his couch. Lucifer was about to throw him aside, but Chloe stopped him.</p><p>“What happened to you?” she asked.</p><p>“My brother happened to me,” he snapped. “After his rebellion, I was left with a twisted spine and ruined wings, as you can see.” He raised his left wing for emphasis. “My right-side aches all the time and the longer I go without being able to rest, the worse it gets. Rain…rain makes it so much worse. After our little scuffle here, it took what little strength I had left to get back to Heaven. Which is why Father had Azrael bring me here.”</p><p>“Why would he want you here?” Amenadiel asked, confused as his wings relaxed and folded back.</p><p>“Michael’s been banished from Heaven until Father says he can come back,” she answered for him. He was busy studying the pattern in the rug under his feet.</p><p>“Ha! So much for the ‘dutiful son that does what Father commands’,” Lucifer laughed. “Well…as humans say, Karma is a bitch. Don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”</p><p>“Do you have anything here, Michael?” Chloe asked him.</p><p>He shook his head. “I’ve only been down to Earth a few times, only for a few days, one or twice for a couple of weeks. I had no need for anything.”</p><p>“I still hate you for what you did,” she said, her voice hard.</p><p>He shrugged, wondering if there might be a nearby shelter…perhaps an abandoned building he could break into for the night? It would be preferable over being on the street.</p><p>“But it doesn’t sit right with me to kick you out with nothing,” she added.</p><p>Michael looked up at her, confused. He’d lied to her. And she wanted to help him?</p><p>“Lucifer give him a line of credit with one of your accounts,” Chloe said, turning to his twin. Lucifer looked at her like she’d set fire to the couch.</p><p>“Why should I help him when he tried to steal you from me?” he snapped, his voice hard. But his touch as he pulled her to him was gentle, careful.</p><p>“He’s your family,” she sighed, stroking his face. “He did something royally stupid, true. But…your Father wouldn’t have banished him to Earth if he didn’t think we could help him.”</p><p>Lucifer sighed, looking at him for a moment, before looking into Chloe’s eyes.</p><p>“And as much of a jerk I think he is…I’d hate to see him in Hell,” Lucifer said, looking back at him again. Michael winced as a spasm hit him hard.</p><p>“Father has Lilith on the throne of Hell now,” Azrael told him. “Your punishment is over, Lucifer. You’re free of Hell.”</p><p>Lucifer held onto Chloe tighter, kissing her before turning to hug their sister. He whispered something to her before letting her go. He turned to Michael next. Michael couldn’t help but tense up, even when his back protested.</p><p>“You’re welcome to any of my properties or I’ll purchase one to your liking,” Lucifer said slowly. “But I won’t be sharing space with you, if I’m not required to.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” he grunted. “I’d rather not live here either. Bit late to be going home shopping, though.”</p><p>Lucifer got out his wallet. He pulled a gold card out and handed it to him. Pulling out his phone, he made a phone call and moved away from them. Ten minutes later, he came back.</p><p>“I’ve put that account in your name; Michael Morningstar,” he told him. “It would be far too much to explain how twin brothers have two different last names, so…there we are. I’ll pay to have your identity established along with a paper trail as well. But that can wait until tomorrow. I’m going to set up a hotel reservation for you and call for a car. Just until we get your IDs completed. The rest…up to you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he managed to bite out. As much as it pained him, he was grateful for the help. He wasn’t going to be able to move too well for a while anyway. “Seriously. Thank you.”</p><p>Lucifer simply nodded, getting to work on his ride and reservation. He leaned forward, tears stinging his eyes when he tried to get his wings to cooperate.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” he growled as his wings shook and cramped.</p><p>Chloe cursed when the elevator dinged again.</p><p>“Shit, that's Ella and Dan!” she hissed. Amenadiel and Lucifer tucked their wings away. She turned to him, looking slightly panicked. “Michael!”</p><p>“I'm...trying,” he bit out.</p><p>Azrael took a dive, hiding behind the couch. He managed to fold them away just as the doors opened and Ella and Dan walked into Lucifer's penthouse. Michael trembled as his wings struggled to come back out on him. He stayed doubled over, looking up enough to see Dan and Ella come over, looking pretty confused and shocked.</p><p>“What the…there are two of you?!” Dan exclaimed, eyes darting from him to Lucifer and back.</p><p>“Yeah,” Chloe sighed. “He’s the one we’ve been working with lately. Lucifer just got home. This is Michael. He was trying to step into Lucifer’s life. Some kind of sick prank. I outed him earlier.”</p><p>“What happened to his face?” Dan asked, staring at the jagged line cutting across his face now.</p><p>“A fight between brothers that got out of hand,” Michael managed to bite out, fighting the cramps plaguing him. “Lucifer ended up pulling a knife from the piano bench I broke. I tried to get it away from him and I tripped. He caught me across the face.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Dan muttered. “Wait…so that was you being nice to me?!”</p><p>Michael nodded and shrugged. “What can I say? I like you, Dan. You’re an okay guy to me.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Dan said, giving him a bit of a smile as he sat next to him. “Dude, trying to step into your twin’s shoes? Steal his girlfriend? That’s fucked up.”</p><p>“It’s pretty stupid when I look back on the past week,” he said shakily. “But…I’ve apologized. And Lucifer’s helping to set me up here in LA, as I…need a fresh start, you could say.”</p><p>“Good luck you to then, Mike,” Dan told him, giving him a pat on the back.</p><p>Michael felt his stomach revolt and he threw up as a fresh wave of pain hit him and his wings unfurled violently. He screamed in agony, the muscles cramping so hard he couldn’t move. Tears fell when his left smacked into Dan, shoving him aside.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Dan shouted, scrambling away on his hands and knees after hitting the floor. “Shit!”</p><p>“No!” he roared when he felt someone’s hand on his right wing. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He grit his teeth before dry heaving again.</p><p>“Holy…what the…,” he heard a female voice gasp. “Who…what are you?”</p><p>He looked over to his right, keeping his eyes off his mangled right wing. Ella was right next to him. Michael could feel fear radiating off of her like heat off asphalt. Yet, there she was. Close enough for him to touch in spite of how scared she felt.</p><p>“I’m an angel,” he managed to say. “Kind of figured that was obvious.”</p><p>“So then Lucifer…he’s really the Devil?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded. “Amenadiel’s our eldest brother. The firstborn, actually.”</p><p>“Rae-Rae…I know you’re behind the couch,” she said. “I saw you when the doors opened.”</p><p>“Hi,” she said nervously. Michael was trying to keep from passing out. It was so damn much today.</p><p>“I have to ask,” Ella sighed. “Can everyone here see you?”</p><p>“Yes,” everyone around them said at the same time.</p><p>“So…not a ghost then?” she asked.</p><p>“Angel of Death,” Azrael replied. “Ella…that accident you were in, you were on my list to collect. But between the paramedics that got to you and your desire to live, you…just disappeared from my list. I stayed with you because you were so scared and I…I wouldn’t want to be left alone like that. You saw me because you were right on the line between living and dying. I didn’t want to scare you, so…”</p><p>“You made up the ghost thing?”</p><p>Silence followed. Michael figured she was nodding.</p><p>“Why did you keep coming back?” Ella asked.</p><p>“The first time was just to check on you,” Azrael answered. “But on that visit, you made me a friend. I’ve never had that before. Most of my siblings don’t care to be around me because of my job. And they find me weird. You’ve never made me feel weird. I’m…I’m so sorry for the problems I caused you with your family growing up.”</p><p>“It’s hard for me to believe I’m not freaking out right now,” she said. Michael managed to look over at her again. “But I guess I’ve always had that feeling that Rae-Rae was more than what she’d told me. And Lucifer wasn’t a method actor. I just didn’t want to admit it.”</p><p>“Humanity excels at denying the truth when it’s in front of them a lot of the time,” Michael managed to say before spasms hit his right leg and arm, a fresh wave of cramps pulling at his wings again. “Fucking damn it. Would you just stop for two seconds?”</p><p>Ella’s eyes moved to his wings, studying them. She moved closer. He growled in warning. It hurt so damn much, he couldn’t bear the touch to sate her curiosity. Ella stopped, but didn’t move away.</p><p>“It will hurt like hell,” she told him. “But I think I can help you with the cramps, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Nobody can help me,” he bit out, giving her a hard look.</p><p>Given the look of shock on her face, his eyes were no doubt glowing gold. He was rarely that riled up…but he just hurt too much to rein himself in. Her shock didn’t last long, her face set with grim determination.</p><p>“You’re not in much shape to do anything at the moment,” she snapped. “Now…I obviously know nothing of angel anatomy or biology. But going off the structure of your wings, they are similar enough to birds and I know quite a bit about their anatomy. From the rigidity, the largest flight muscles are the ones cramping. I can try something that has helped birds that my brother taught me at the rescue he works for. I’ll ask again and I expect a more polite response. Would you like me to try and help you?”</p><p>She had some serious fight in her. He couldn’t help but admire her determination. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and held his head in his left hand.</p><p>“Yes, please try,” he said, his voice soft, but strained.</p><p>She went around and climbed over the back of the couch, sitting on the back of the couch directly behind him.</p><p>“Amenadiel, Rae-Rae,” she said. “I need you both to hold his wings. He’s going to buck and I’d rather not risk anyone getting hurt.”</p><p>He managed to get his hands on the coffee table, grabbing hold of the side and bracing himself. His sibling’s hands on him made him wince, but it could be worse.</p><p>“This part is going to suck,” she warned him.</p><p>Before he could comment, he felt her hands grip the base of his left wing and dig in hard. He was surprised at her strength as she dug her thumbs in, massaging roughly. The sharp pain had him crying out, his vision going fuzzy as he writhed. Just as it felt like he couldn’t take anymore, one of her hands continued to roughly massage the muscle, the other hand moving to the other side of the joint. She pressed her thumb against the space between two of his oil glands. Michael slumped as the muscles in his wings relaxed, the spasms receding until all that was left was the usual ache he had. He took some deep breaths. Amenadiel and Azrael let go of his wings. Ella eased up on the massage she was doing but kept going with it. She moved across his shoulders to the other joint, working it over and loosening his usually tight muscles further.</p><p>“Better?” she asked, a hint of smugness in her voice.</p><p>“Yes,” he panted. “I’m not too proud to admit that.” He managed to fold his wings away with no issues. He could feel her hand on his spine, rubbing lightly. It felt good.</p><p>“If you hadn’t just went through the wringer like you just did,” she said as she got out from behind him. “I’d be hitting you with my shoe again for what you did. But you’re spared that fate. For now.”</p><p>Michael chuckled, amused by this small, feisty human female. She gave him a smile before turning to his brother.</p><p>“You’re letting him stay here?” she asked.</p><p>“No, a hotel a few blocks away,” Lucifer replied. “And his ride is waiting down at the curb.”</p><p>“One bed?” she asked.</p><p>“Presidential suite,” he replied. “Even I’m not that cruel.”</p><p>“I’ll ride with you and stay the night,” Ella said, helping him to his feet. “Just to make sure that you don’t have another bad spasm. Plus, I can interrogate you and leave Lucifer and Chloe to deal with Dan before having time to themselves. They’ve earned it.”</p><p>“No point in arguing with her, Michael,” Chloe added. “She’ll just pick the lock or hack the door key system and break into your room.”</p><p>“Lead the way, madam,” he said, gesturing her to go first.</p><p>As they got on the elevator, Lucifer stopped the door from closing, giving him a pointed glare.</p><p>“Hands stay off of Ms. Lopez, Michael,” he growled. “You hurt or take advantage of her and I’ll rip your wings off.”</p><p>“I’m not you, Sam,” Michael said, rolling his eyes. “I can keep my hands to myself.”</p><p>“Keep it that way,” Lucifer growled, his eyes flashing red as the elevator doors closed.</p><p>They were quiet on the ride down to the club. Michael’s aura, given the stress he’d been put through, had the humans in Lux practically falling over each other to get away from him. It was so strange how Ella didn’t seem to be affected. He could see her skin break out into goosebumps, but she stayed with him.</p><p>“What was that?” she asked as they got into the waiting car.</p><p>“Lucifer has dominion and power over Desire,” he answered. “I have dominion and power over Fear. Normally, my aura makes humans and angels alike uneasy, uncomfortable. I dialed it up a bit and their flight response kicked in.”</p><p>“I didn’t feel anything,” Ella said with a shrug. “Wait…what about Chloe?”</p><p>“She’s immune to Lucifer because Father made her that way. She’s a Miracle. And before you ask, she’s the only one in the last century Father has made. You’re just weird, I guess.”</p><p>“I embrace weird,” she told him. She yawned. “Look, I was serious about interrogating you about…you know. But we’re both exhausted. I’m willing to leave it alone tonight if I can order Room Service for breakfast and question you over pancakes and coffee.”</p><p>“It’s on Lucifer’s tab,” he said, smiling a little. “We have a deal, Lopez.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Morning-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawned as he woke up. After the shit night he’d had, as soon as they’d gotten to the hotel and up to his room, Michael had shuffled off to the main bedroom and promptly passed out fully clothed on the bed. Stretching carefully, he found that he felt a lot better. His aches were still present, but it was night and day, compared to the other day. Sitting up slowly, he frowned. His jacket was tossed over the back of the chair under the desk in the corner. His shoes were sitting on the desk, his socks tucked into them. Part of him hated that Ella had partially undressed him while he was unconscious. The other part…he ignored it. The last thing he wanted is his brothers trying to kick his ass for nothing. Michael got up and got his socks and shoes back on, leaving his jacket. Hearing sounds in the bathroom, he figured Ella was inside.</p>
<p>Hearing a knock at the door, he made his way towards it. He found a member of the hotel staff on the other side, carrying two duffel bags.</p>
<p>“Mr. Morningstar had these delivered for you,” he said with a smile. “Have a good day.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Michael told him, giving him a smile back. He could be polite when it was called for.</p>
<p>Taking the bags, he walked back in, setting them on the couch in the sitting room. Ella walked out, still dressed in what she wore last night. Michael opened a bag, finding colorful shirts and jeans.</p>
<p>“Lucifer must have had Chloe pack some stuff for me,” she said. “Great. I can straight to work from here.”</p>
<p>She opened the other bag to find some sweaters, plain shirts, jeans and slacks.</p>
<p>“Looks like Chloe made Lucifer bite the bullet and buy you some things too,” Ella said. “Now…time to order some breakfast. Any requests?”</p>
<p>Michael grinned. He moved to sit next to the room phone. “Dial room service and pass it over.”</p>
<p>Ella gave him a look but did as he said. The line was answered quickly.</p>
<p>“Good Morning,” he said cheerfully. “I’d like one of every thing on the breakfast menu sent up to…Room 1432. And…kindly send a full pancake breakfast to every room with guests, please.”</p>
<p>“Are…wow,” the attendant said. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” he drawled. “Just charge it to my room. And make sure to charge $100 for a tip for you and the entire kitchen staff as well. I’m feeling generous.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir! It might be a little while before your order’s ready.”</p>
<p>“Just send things up as they get done.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir. Have a pleasant stay.”</p>
<p>Ella laughed as he hung up. Michael felt…relaxed at hearing the sound. It was odd. But in a good way.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you just did that!” she exclaimed, lightly slapping his left shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sam’s got more than enough money to handle it,” he said, a smile on his face. “I’ve got to find a less destructive way to mess with him.”</p>
<p>“Why do you call him that?” Ella asked, going through her bag.</p>
<p>“His given name is Samael,” he replied. “Lucifer is more of a title our Mother gave him after he made the stars. After what happened, he adopted his title as his name.”</p>
<p>“The memories would be too painful,” she sighed, nodding as she selected a shirt and pair of jeans. “I can understand that. I’m going to grab a shower first. Do you mind?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead,” he said with a shrug.</p>
<p>While she was in the shower, he flipped the TV on. He found some kind of documentary on about pandas. Michael wasn’t really paying attention to it. It just felt less pathetic to have something on while he contemplated his situation. What the hell was he going to do? He could be here for a very long time. What could he even do with how crippled he was? Michael was startled from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Answering it, another hotel staff member wheeled a cart in, laden with plates.</p>
<p>“This is half of your order,” they told him.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said. “Have the rest boxed and labelled before you bring it up, please.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Ella came out of the bathroom, freshly dressed and toweling her hair dry. Her shirt was black, with a bunny dressed as the grim reaper on the front the words ‘Hippity, Hoppity, death is on its way’ written on it. It made him laugh a little, her jeans blue and tattered at the knees. Feeling a pang of hunger, Michael grabbed a plate of raspberry crepes and another with eggs and bacon before settling in at the dining table over by the windows overlooking the city. Ella joined him, a plate of pancakes with butter, syrup and blueberry jam, and some sausage. She handed him a fork and knife.</p>
<p>“You got any ideas on what you’re looking for in a home?” she asked. “Anything you’re good at?”</p>
<p>“I’d prefer something in a quiet neighborhood,” he said after a few minutes. “Not like in the hills or anything. A quiet street, hopefully near wherever I find work at. If I ever do. Only thing I’ve been any good at is dealing with numbers, paperwork.”</p>
<p>“I could help you out after work,” Ella said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Really? You want to waste your time helping the guy that screwed with one of your friends?”</p>
<p>“I get fighting with family,” she sighed, setting her fork down. “And hurting them when they hurt you in any way. I’ve done things to my brothers that I’m not proud of. I’ve done a few things in my life I’m not proud of. But what matters is that you want to change. You do, right? Want to change?”</p>
<p>He sighed heavily, feeling the echoes of his past. The loneliness…pointless hate he’d been harboring.</p>
<p>“I do want to change,” he finally said. “I’m tired of the hate, the pettiness. I’m just tired period.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she said, digging back into her breakfast. “So, let’s finish breakfast. Then you get a shower and change, and we’ll get a cab to the station. You can be my unofficial assistant for the day and we can do a little shopping after work.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am,” he said, pouring himself some orange juice. “Anyone every tell you you’re pushy?”</p>
<p>“You want a repeat of my shoe chest massage?” she bit back.</p>
<p>He paid more attention to his breakfast, a wide smile on his face. They finished eating in silence, the rest of the food showing up in white, Styrofoam boxes in two large bags to easily carry it. Michael was quick with his shower. Once clean, he dressed in a pair of black slacks and a light, cashmere turtleneck sweater in royal blue. Ella called a cab while he got a pair of black sneakers on, tying them quickly. She took the bags of food with them. Once at the precinct, she handed them out to various officers. Michael followed close behind her. As they were approaching her lab, Lucifer, Chloe and Dan stopped them.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here now?” Lucifer asked, giving him a hard look.</p>
<p>Michael straightened the best he could and looked his twin in the eye. “Ella offered to let me help her around the lab today and go shopping later. I don’t have anything else to do, other than look for a job of some sort.”</p>
<p>“Decker! Morningstar!” they heard their lieutenant shout. “Got a…” He stopped and stared at him, then Lucifer. Then back to him again. “Whoa. I didn’t know you had a twin.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to come in and talk to you,” Michael said, stepping forward. “This past week…I’m the one that’s been working with Detective Decker. I was posing as my brother while was away on important business because I was being a child and I wanted to get back at him for stuff that happened so long ago it just doesn’t matter anymore. I wanted to apologize.”</p>
<p>“I should’ve known it was too good to be true that Lucifer was following procedure and filling out the paperwork on their cases,” the Lieutenant sighed. “Wait…so you’re the one who came up with the new system that everyone’s been using?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. “No offense but trying to find anything in the Records department was pure hell. So, I started color coding files by department, then alphabetizing the files under the leading officer on the case.”</p>
<p>“I love how simple it is,” the lieutenant said. “And I’ve got two officers that are wanting to get out of Records and out on the streets. Hmm…Michael, are you currently working anywhere right now?”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. “I’ve had a falling out with our father and I’m kind of between homes and jobs at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m going to have a talk with the Captain about hiring you on to oversee the Records department,” he said, taking his hand and shaking it. “It shouldn’t be too hard, since you’ll be paid a rookie salary and they can move seasoned officers back out on the streets, where they’re needed. Give me your number and I’ll text you when you can start.”</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“Text me, sir,” Ella chimed in. “His phone got trashed, nothing salvageable. I’ll be taking him to get a new one later.”</p>
<p>“I’ll call the captain now,” he said. “You here for the day?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I’m helping Ella out for the day.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. Let’s see what I can do,” the Lieutenant said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Looks like things are looking up for you there, Mike,” Ella said. “I’m meet you in the lab.”</p>
<p>“Now I have to look at your ugly mug at work now,” Lucifer groaned. “Do you have to settle here in L.A.?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Michael said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. Yes, it was childish. He didn’t care. “I happen to like L.A. Plus it doesn’t get too cold or rain much, so my side and wings won’t hurt as badly. I’ll take any comfort I can get.”</p>
<p>“Records is on the second floor,” Dan added. “You won’t have to see him much, as that department is separate, with a separate sign in sheet. So, unless you have to get old records for research or bring up cases just closed, you shouldn’t have to put up with each other much. Just…keep the bickering and pranks to a minimum.”</p>
<p>“I’m just here to work,” Michael said, putting both hands up. “Unlike some people.”</p>
<p>Lucifer growled, stepping towards him. Chloe stopped him, whispering something to him. He scowled at him but eased off. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Michael, have you decided on anywhere to stay yet?”</p>
<p>“Do you have any properties close to here?” he asked. “One story, preferably.”</p>
<p>“I have one that’s 35 minutes from here,” Lucifer replied after several minutes. “It’s not furnished, but I can make some calls.”</p>
<p>“Nothing in leather, please,” he said. “Cloth, please. Blue, black or beige. One of those adjustable mattresses would be great. And is there a large tub?”</p>
<p>“Hot tub on the back patio and a Jacuzzi in the master bath, if I recall correctly. But I can make arrangements for installation if needed,” he sighed. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“TV, laptop,” he added. “Small collection of books.”</p>
<p>Lucifer nodded, walking off to the break room. Chloe looked up at him. “I’ll make sure he gets what you asked for.”</p>
<p>He nodded, patting her shoulder briefly as he headed for Ella’s lab. Job, check. Home, check. Not too bad for his first day. Living a more mundane, human life might not be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter ended up twice as long than the other chapters. But I just couldn't find a good place to split it. So I gift you with an extra long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 11, 2019 (2 weeks into Banishment)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>I never realized how much human life revolves around routine. Personally, I’ve always enjoyed having a set schedule for my time. Most of my siblings always looked at me strangely when I mentioned I had other things to do, places to be in the beginning. But over time, they just ignored my movements through Heaven…ignored me. It took a while for loneliness to sink in. Whether it was mere weeks or centuries after the Fall…I can’t say. I just don’t know. Having a routine helped me ignore the crushing feeling of being alone. Living in the midst of humanity…it’s almost expected to live by a schedule.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My day starts at 6:30 in the morning. I get up and get clean. Next up, get coffee started. While I wait for that, I try out some yoga exercises Cheryl, my assistant in Records, suggested. I find they do help. Fifteen minutes in the morning helps relax me further, makes the day more tolerable. Fifteen minutes before bed stretches everything out, helps me relax and I find I ease into sleep and stay sleeping longer. Granted, I’ve still had some bad nights. Where my right-side spasms and cramps badly enough it keeps me awake until the early hours of the morning. But those episodes have been fewer and further between. I’ll take as much peace I can get.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>After my exercises…breakfast. Being an angel, normally I wouldn’t need to eat while in Heaven. The plane provides angels with all that they need. Now being banished to Earth, I do experience hunger. Learning to cook…has been a steep learning curve. I ruined two skillets and nearly set fire to the stove the first couple of days. YouTube really saved my bacon (literally). Which I love with eggs and French toast. Sausage links, not my favorite. Pancakes…meh. Crepes are delicious. Especially with some fruit, little cream, touch of chocolate. Mmmm. But way too time consuming to make on a workday. By the time I’m finished with breakfast and put together a lunch, it’s about 8:00, 8:30. I schedule a ride to work and get dressed. 10 minutes later, I’m at work.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Get my lunch in the fridge in the second-floor break room and I hit my desk by 9:00. Cheryl starts her shift a half hour later than I do, to make sure her kids get breakfast before dropping them off with one of their friends to take to school. She’s still here when I leave for the day, which she assured me is normal. Gives her time to finish off the files she has left on her desk, review the last few files on my desk before filing them and set them up for the next day. We’ve been working through the oldest files, restoring any that have become worn with age, rewriting and organizing them to match the newest files. I took over working the newest files, letting Cheryl and the other three Records clerks work the older files.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The first week was awkward as hell for all of us. The officers that were rotated back out to the field were the last two actual officers in the Records department. Both were men. Three of the four civilian clerks working Records are women and the one man other than me is…quite effeminate. It’s none of my business his or anyone’s orientation, really. But I didn’t want to make any of them any more uneasy than I knew they were going to be just working near me. Cheryl was the only one that would talk to me for the first 3 days.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I was surprised when a week passed and everyone was giving me a smile, saying Good Morning when they come in. Then they asked me to come join them for lunch out in the park behind the station. Even with dampening my aura, most people are wary around me, their instinct warning them. Could it be that being around people helps them become tolerant to my influence? Perhaps I should talk to Ella about some kind of experiment to test the theory.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ella. She has been…so understanding and kind to me. Even after what I’d done. She insisted that because I’m making changes to my life, to be a better being…a better brother to my siblings, that she’s forgiven my actions. It…I sat up that night, trying to understand how she could even say that, much less believe it. Forgiveness. It just…it doesn’t seem like something I get to have. After what I did to Samael…I have a lot to make up for before I’ve earned that. I know, I know. I need to get it through my head that he doesn't go by that name anymore. It's hard to call him anything else. Anyway, Ella started joining me and my co-workers for lunch. She tends to steal half my sandwich, but…I don’t mind. I tease her about it a little and it always makes her laugh. I like it when she laughs. Makes me feel that I’ve added something good to the world.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>After work, I get a ride home and…that’s the hardest part of every day. Coming home to an empty house. That’s when the loneliness hits me the hardest now. I kind of drift through the house, trying to think of something to do. I read sometimes, but not much really keeps my attention. I can’t seem to pick through the endless volumes of entertainment on TV. Ella said she’d send me a list of suggestions to start out with on the various platforms available. She mentioned something about games, but she lost me due to how excited she was getting to talk it through. I start dinner around 7:00, then watch the news around 8:00. A movie usually follows, and I find them interesting enough to watch. Action movies and comedies, I enjoy. There was a horror movie one night; Friday the 13th. The suspense and atmosphere I enjoyed. Some of the kill scenes I didn’t particularly like. They felt…excessive, thrown in for shock value. But I can safely say I like the genre in general. At least now I have something that Ella can use to work with. After the movie, I tend to take a soak in the Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom before my exercises then go to bed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>While my co-workers get excited for Fridays…I kind of dread them. They all talk about plans they have for the weekend; meeting friends, spending time with their family. Lucifer…there was no way he’d agree to seeing me, much less spend time with me. Amenadiel’s out given his weekends were usually game days for the kids he mentored or his turn to watch his and Linda’s son, Charlie. I wouldn’t mind visiting with him when he’s watching his kid, but most small children tend to start crying or screaming when I’m around. Children tend to be more sensitive to my presence. They are innocent and vibrant souls. I hate what I seem to do to them. The souls of children residing in Heaven weren’t as affected, but I knew they didn’t want me around. Maybe Dan would want to do something? Lunch’s over, time to get back to work.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, did I miss lunch?” Ella asked as he waited on the elevator. His side was bothering him and there was no way he’d be able to make it up the stairs and still work.</p>
<p>“Afraid so,” he told her, rolling his shoulders and neck to stretch them a little. “Where have you been hiding?”</p>
<p>“Working on a particularly nasty homicide case; guy’s head was crushed under a safe,” she replied. “I’ve been trying to pick apart the evidence for the last 4, 5 hours. Chloe and Lucifer are out working a lead. Um…would you mind if I hang out by your desk while I eat lunch? That way I can hide from the lieutenant for a bit? He’s been hovering around the lab the last hour and a half.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said, smiling a little. “Missed having you there.”</p>
<p>The smile on her face made him feel warm all over. He shifted on his feet a bit, moving his journal from his right arm to his left.</p>
<p>“You keep a journal?” she asked curiously.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Off and on over the ages. It helps me work through my thoughts.”</p>
<p>The elevator dinged and the door opened. They got on, the doors closing. The ride up was quiet, but comfortable. Ella watched him quietly while she enjoyed her leftover Thai, going by the logo on the box in her hands.</p>
<p>“Is this like what you used to do?” she asked after a while. “You know…” Her eyes casually flicked upward.</p>
<p>“A little bit,” he replied, finishing the last note on the case file he was working on before adding it to his Outbox. “I did write up the Judgements that I passed, but it wasn’t to this degree.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t judge everyone?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>He shook his head. “Humans judge themselves. Guilt is what pulls souls down to Hell. Azrael…her and the angels under her briefly visit everyone who passes, make sure they know they’re dead. If they have guilt weighing on their souls, they go to Hell. Those that don’t, go to Heaven. But then there are those truly despicable…monsters out there. Those that have no remorse or guilt for the horrors they inflicted on others. Those were the ones brought to me. In some ways, I’m like Lucifer. He can’t outright lie, not like I or any of our other siblings can but is a master of not telling the whole truth or finding ways around what was asked. That and with his fight against the denizens of Hell to become their King, it caused his ability of deflection to essentially reflect the core of the soul. He can pick out the truth of someone because he can see through the masks people wear, to the naked truth at the core of their soul. As can I. Azrael would give me some details of what they’d done and once I confirm it and I pass Judgement, it leaves a brand on their soul, acting as the weight of guilt they didn’t die with and go to their rightful eternity.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t that ever cloud your view of humans?” Ella asked. “Seeing the worst of us, it doesn’t seem it has colored your view of us as a species as a whole.”</p>
<p>“It did for a little while,” he admitted. “Not long after Lucifer’s Fall, I hadn’t been anyone to be around at the time. Truthfully, I hated humanity because you were the ones that sparked the fight that broke apart my family. It took a while…but I did get over that hate. Lucifer and I adored humanity in the beginning. I realized that no matter how angry or bitter I was, I still loved humanity. I admire the endless hope and creativity humanity has. So many things of beauty and wonder have come to be because of humanity.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear,” she said, throwing her trash away. “So…you got any plans for tonight?”</p>
<p>Michael looked over at her, a little nervous as to why she was asking. “No. I…I’ve got no plans for this evening. Or the weekend for that matter.”</p>
<p>“Me either!” she exclaimed, making him jump in his seat. “Unless new evidence shows up, I’m free this weekend! I managed to get together a small list of stuff to watch on Netflix, a few games we could play…find something you like. I do need to do a little bit of shopping tonight, but we could go together! Get some dinner…watch a movie.” She paused he stared at her. “Unless…you don’t want to…”</p>
<p>“No!” he said quickly, blushing when he realized how loud he’d said that. Michael cleared his throat. “No, I’d love to. Beats going straight home. I need to get a few things too.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Ella chirped, getting up from her chair. “It’s a date! I better get back to the lab before they send out a search party. See you later!”</p>
<p>“Bye,” he managed to say as she skipped out the door.</p>
<p>“Mark, you owe me $20!” Cheryl shouted across the office space.</p>
<p>“No way!” he yelled back. “Bet was a real date, not a friendly hang out!”</p>
<p>“What are you two going on about?” Michael asked, feeling his face grow warmer as his blush got worse.</p>
<p>He turned to see Cheryl look around the short wall to her desk. She was smiling from ear to ear.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a running bet as to whether you or Ella made the first move,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Wait…what?” he asked. He was completely confused.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you’re ridiculously hot,” Mark piped up, getting up from his desk and coming over. “Come on, we’ve all seen how you two flirt with each other, completely oblivious to the fact you both clearly are into each other.”</p>
<p>Michael stared at him, thinking over what he was saying. He wasn’t suggesting…, was he?</p>
<p>Mark rolled his eyes and huffed in agitation, crossing his arms over his chest. “I swear…it’s Lucifer and Chloe all over again.”</p>
<p>Lucifer and Chloe? What…wait. Oh. <i>Oh.</i></p>
<p>He turned back to look at the file open on his desk. He stared at the pages, unsure of what to do or even say to that. Did…did she think of him that way? Michael tried to assure himself she was just a friend. That didn’t last long, given the tight feeling he got in his chest just thinking it.</p>
<p>“Mark!” Cheryl hissed. “Would you lay off?”</p>
<p>Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see her next to him.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she told him while Mark went back to his desk. “It’s…it’s really none of our business. But…we can’t help but see the connection. And going by the color of your face, you admitted it to yourself, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>He nodded, clearing his throat. “I’m…I’m really not sure about the extent of what I’m feeling.”</p>
<p>She tugged at his shirt. A little confused, he got up and followed her out of Records and into the stairwell by the elevator. Cheryl stopped there, taking hold of his hand.</p>
<p>“Figured you could use a little privacy for this conversation,” she explained, making him look at her. “I promise you, what’s said here, stays between us. Now, what did you mean?”</p>
<p>“I’ve…I’ve never felt the way I do when I’m with her,” he admitted, keeping his voice down so it didn’t carry through the space. “Ever. My life up until now was dedicated to…the family business. Being away from it and getting a chance to start over, I’ve experienced things I never had the chance to. Hell, I never really had friends and my siblings ignored me. I don’t want to confuse friendship for…romantic feelings.”</p>
<p>“Really? Not even a crush?” Cheryl asked. He appreciated that she wasn’t making any comments, just clearly trying to understand.</p>
<p>“No,” he sighed. “With as much time as I seemed to have on my hands, it just never crossed my mind. No one I dealt with ever really wanted to know me. Is it supposed to feel this confusing?”</p>
<p>“Feelings can get the best of us all tied up in knots,” she told him, a smile on her face. “I’ve confused love for friendship before. It can be messy, but if you’re able to talk it through…it can turn out ok. But to do that, you’re going to have to talk about it."</p>
<p>He groaned, looking at his feet. The thought of actually telling Ella what he felt had his stomach twisting uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know that look,” Cheryl chided playfully. “And I’m telling you…it’s better to rip that band aid off and <i>talk it out</i>. You can trust me on that. Look, it doesn’t have to be today, tomorrow. But unless you want to be miserable like your brother was when he sat on how he felt about Chloe and had to watch her get engaged to Lieutenant Pierce…you’d best come clean with Ella.”</p>
<p>Michael cringed internally when she mentioned Cain’s pseudonym. Even before killing Abel, Cain was dull and boring. He wasn’t surprised when Cain lost his wife to Abel’s charms.</p>
<p>“I hear you,” he finally said. “You suck, you know that?”</p>
<p>She gave him a smile before opening the door back onto their floor. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. As he headed for the elevator, he found Ella walking towards Records. Ella grinned and gave him a brief hug.</p>
<p>“Well, Chloe and Lucifer solved their case and I’ve got my techs waiting on test results and handling any new cases that come in,” she said. “I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Great,” he said, giving her a small smile.</p>
<p>They took the elevator down and he let her lead the way to her car in the parking garage. He eased into the passenger seat, adjusting it back to give himself some more leg room.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she told him. “I should’ve come out and adjusted it on my break. I forget you’re crazy tall.”</p>
<p>“You’re just height challenged,” he teased.</p>
<p>“I haven’t gotten any complaints,” she quipped back.</p>
<p>It took him a bit by surprise as he put on his seat belt. The first thing that came to his mind…had him blushing again. What the hell was wrong with him?! He’d never thought about anybody like that before. Angels weren't meant to think of anyone like that. Were they? It didn't seem like Lucifer or Amenadiel had any trouble with it. Maybe another effect of living on Earth? Or could Father have… Michael shook his head slightly, banishing that thought. She wasn’t like Chloe. And he wasn’t that lucky. Ella didn’t seem affected by his silence, as she was occupied with starting the car and fiddling with the radio. She stopped on what he recognized as rock and roll before pulling out of the space and out onto the street. He was grateful that her attention was on driving and the music playing.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a…pet store?</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you had a pet,” he said as she parked.</p>
<p>“Yeah…don’t tell anyone, but I’m not supposed to have pets in my apartment. Especially not a chicken.”</p>
<p>“A…chicken? Really?”</p>
<p>She nodded as they got out of the car. “Her name’s Margaret. I ran out of some of the treats she likes. My next-door neighbor helps me keep her secret from the landlord and I give her the eggs she lays as payment. She also will feed and clean up after her while I’m at work and if I happen to be away for a day or two. This place has the best brands at the cheapest prices. You can wait in the car if you want.”</p>
<p>“I’m good to walk with you,” he told her, following her inside.</p>
<p>He kept close by as she grabbed a hand basket and headed for an aisle marked Birds. Ella quickly grabbed bags of dried millet, some bird feed. While she looked through some sale items, he wandered down the aisle, looking over the vast array of toys and enclosures for the small animals’ humans kept as pets. At the end, he came out in front of a wall of fish tanks, several varieties of fresh and saltwater fish available for purchase. Turning to the right, he went down an aisle filled with small enclosures for mice. Hamsters. A sharp, clapping sound had his head snapping to the left, startling him a bit. Michael moved towards the far end of the aisle.</p>
<p>A large enclosure made of a thick metal mesh took up a large section. Inside were ferrets. Two of them were playing together on the bottom level of the 3-level enclosure, both with the common, raccoon like colors and markings. A white ferret was curled up in a hammock near the water bottles hung in the far-right corner on the same level as the other two. Where was the noise coming from? It happened again. Looking up slightly, he couldn’t help but laugh. At the very top of the enclosure, a slightly smaller ferret with red fur was hanging upside down from the ceiling of the cage. He could see its back legs were clinging to the mesh and it was trying to open the top of the enclosure. Michael reached up a bit and tapped at the mesh. The slight sound drew its attention for a moment. Then it went right back to trying to open the enclosure again.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you don’t!” he heard someone shout.</p>
<p>He turned to see a store employee grab a small step ladder. He snapped it open and set it right against the cage. Michael watched them crack open the door and grab the lithe ferret before it could dart out the opening.</p>
<p>“I take it this happens a lot?” he asked.</p>
<p>The man that had stopped the escape attempt turned his attention to him.</p>
<p>“Several times a day,” he sighed, giving the ferret a quick scratch behind the ears. “She’s a handful.” He frowned deeply. “She’s got a week before the owners are going to consider her un-adoptable and most likely, get put to sleep.”</p>
<p>“For being energetic?” Michael asked, feeling his stomach drop.</p>
<p>“I don’t like it either,” the employee said. “This little one’s had it rough.” He stepped off the ladder and eased her into his arms. Michael was a little surprised, but he took her easily. That’s when he noticed that she was missing her left leg. It didn’t seem to deter the little creature, though. She looked up at him before working her head against his hand. “She’s super friendly and affectionate. But she’s like the Energizer bunny, she doesn’t seem to stop.</p>
<p>She came from a breeder a couple of states over. The first owner kept her in a cage all the time, didn’t really handle her much. ASPCA ended up taking their animals from them and she has been re-homed twice since. The first of those two…they were good to her but had to move and couldn’t keep her. The last owner…they weren’t kind to any of the animals they kept. Poor thing was rescued again, had nearly died from an infection that took her leg. After the amputation, she rebounded. She doesn’t mind the other ferrets, is friendly and playful. But she HATES the enclosure. We always find her trying different ways to get out. Hell, she succeeds most of the time. And the owners have had enough.”</p>
<p>“She’s got such a unique coloration too,” Michael said.</p>
<p>He stood there, looking at this small animal as it started climbing the sleeve of his shirt. The employee was a little surprised when she got to his shoulder, she stretched out around the back of his neck and settled there. Michael smiled as he felt this brave creature nuzzle her head against the right side of his neck and stay still.</p>
<p>“Wow,” the store clerk breathed. “I’ve never seen this one so…chill. Ever. I hate to sound like a pushy salesman…but would you be interested in…?”</p>
<p>Michael thought it over for a minute. He found this odd little ferret reminded him of…himself. It was the easiest choice he’d had in the last couple of weeks.</p>
<p>“I would like to adopt…?” he said, leaving the question open ended. Did she already have a name?</p>
<p>“She’s had a couple of different names according to her papers,” the clerk answered. “None of them she responded to. Our dog groomer called her Paprika and she responded well to it.”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Michael told him, reaching up with his right hand and giving her a little stroke. He was having a really good day. Normally, he could barely reach up to his shoulder with his right hand. “As I’m new to ferrets, I’m going to need some help with supplies.”</p>
<p>“They can be…a bit high maintenance,” the clerk…Rob, his name tag read. “Start up can be a bit pricey.”</p>
<p>“Grab a cart, if you could, Rob,” he told him. “Money isn’t a problem.”</p>
<p>While the clerk helped him get everything he could ever need for his new friend, Ella came around the corner. She gave a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Where did you…aww!” she stopped mid question as soon as she noticed Paprika around his neck. Ella stepped into his space, reaching up and petting her head gently. Paprika leaned into the petting, the claws of her right paw digging in slightly, so she doesn’t slip. “So cute! Are…are you buying it?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Her name is Paprika. It…it felt right.”</p>
<p>“I knew you were a big softie deep down,” Ella sighed as she stopped petting his ferret. She looked up at him for a moment before realizing she was pressed tight to his chest. Ella stepped back, blushing. It was adorable. “So, I guess you’re getting supplies?”</p>
<p>“That obvious, huh?” he asked rhetorically, Rob piling the cart high.</p>
<p>They spent the next twenty minutes getting Paprika’s papers in line and check out. He quickly grabbed Ella’s stuff and added it to his bill, which he paid for with the card Lucifer gave him. Michael made a point to not use it all the time. For this? It was clearly worth it. Rob tried to take Paprika from his shoulders to place her in a cardboard carrier, but she wasn’t having it. She dug in hard, only easing off when he let her go.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Ella coaxed, petting behind her ears while slowly lifting her off. “Oh, I know. You were comfortable. But this is for your safety. It won’t be for long, I promise.”</p>
<p>Paprika wriggled a little at first, but she seemed to be soothed by Ella’s tone and settled down. Ella had Rob scan a small blanket from a sale basket nearby and placed it in the box. She curled up into it and stayed put. Michael took the carrier and handed it to Ella while he pushed the cart out to the car. He loaded up the bags and enclosure into the trunk while Ella set the carrier in the foot well behind his seat. Five minutes later and they pulled into Ella’s parking spot outside her building. Michael chose to stay in the car. Ella came back down fifteen minutes later. She had a backpack strapped to her shoulders, while she was hurrying towards the car carrying a computer nearly as big as she is.</p>
<p>“Need help?” he asked, opening his door.</p>
<p>“I got it,” she grunted, propping the machine against the trunk to free her hand to open the door. “It’s lighter than it looks. It’s…just awkward. There we go.”</p>
<p>After securing it using a seat belt for the back seat, she tossed her pack around her computer to sit behind the driver’s seat. Once the door was shut and she was behind the wheel again, she looked over to him, biting her lip. He fidgeted a little while reciting the numbers of Pi in his head. Michael was determined not to make an idiot of himself.</p>
<p>“Um…I packed a couple changes of clothes,” she said, a blush hitting her cheeks. “Would it be ok if I stay over tonight? Knowing me, we’ll be having fun and the next thing we know it’s 3 am. I hate driving in the early morning. But I didn’t want to assume I could…”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” he said, smiling a little. “I don’t mind. I have the room.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” she exclaimed, putting the car in Reverse. “Let’s get this party started!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quick stop to a grocery store later and they'd pulled up to his home. Ella handed him Paprika's carrier and shooed him inside. He just shrugged and followed her instruction. Once inside, Michael carefully opened up the box and pulled Paprika out. She was clearly relieved to be out of the box, wriggling out of his hand. This time, she managed to get under his shirt and around the back of his neck again.</p>
<p>“If you'll stay there, I can go help Ella,” he said softly, moving to the front door.</p>
<p>Opening the door, he took a few steps out, standing there for a minute. He felt her lift her head, looking out at the street and him. But she stayed where she was. Michael walked back over to the car, grabbing some of the many bags from her trunk. They ended up making three trips, the last thing brought inside being the box that has Paprika’s cage in it. It was going to take some time to get it put together.</p>
<p>“You feeling ok?” Ella asked when he set the box down. “You’re looking a bit pale.”</p>
<p>“I might have overdone it a bit,” he admitted, sitting down on the end of the chaise section of his couch.</p>
<p>His side started spasming, shoulders tight and cramping. Paprika seemed to sense his discomfort, as she seemed to curl around his neck tighter, rubbing her head against the underside of his jaw. He gave her haunches a little scratch, given his right arm wasn’t cooperating at the moment.</p>
<p>“Is it ok if I put my hands on you?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>He nodded, the pain only getting sharper. Michael winced as she got her hands on his right shoulder, kneading the knots that had set in. It took a minute, but her attentions were rewarded when he felt the muscle loosen. She eased up a bit, but continued the massage.</p>
<p>“I just don't get it,” he sighed.</p>
<p>“What?” Ella asked, her hands moving to his shoulder blade, pressing the heel of her palm against it and moving it in a counter-clockwise motion.</p>
<p>“Our brother Raphael...he's tried anything and everything to help me with the cramps and spasms,” he replied. “Even this. But it's never made a difference.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I have magic hands,” she teased.</p>
<p>He laughed, leaning back a bit into her hands as she moved over to his left shoulder. It really did feel good. Who knows? Maybe she does have some witch in her blood that's amplified by her intent to help. Either way...he kind of wondered what her hands would feel like in other places. He went still as he felt his slacks get tighter. Ella didn't seem to notice, just kept up with the massage. Looking down at his lap, he found he was hard. Great. He woke up most mornings with the damn thing hard, achy and leaking. Especially if he'd been dreaming of Ella. Which was damn near every night.</p>
<p>“Michael?” Ella asked as her hands stopped, still on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, wincing as he put his hands over his lap, trying in vain to hide what she'd done to him.</p>
<p>“That night...when you had that episode, I saw that your feathers clearly need some attention,” she said slowly, hesitant. “I could help you, if you want.”</p>
<p>“It's...it's been a very long time since anyone's offered,” he said carefully. Fuck...he was throbbing under his fingers. He bit his tongue to keep from making a noise as he gave himself a squeeze. “When I was injured, the skin and muscle was ripped from my wings too. It's why a lot of the feathers won't grow back.”</p>
<p>“But you should take care of what's still there,” she insisted. “And I like them. They're a part of you.”</p>
<p>He felt his face heat up with a blush, squeezing himself again.</p>
<p>“Not...not now,” he said. “Maybe a little later?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she told him. “You know, Dan isn't doing anything tonight. Why don't you invite him over? He can help us with getting Paprika's cage put together and hang out for a while.”</p>
<p>“I'll call him,” Michael told her. “Why don't you go order dinner? My card's in my wallet on the kitchen counter. Go crazy.”</p>
<p>“Anything you want specifically?” she asked as she got up.</p>
<p>“Haven't had pizza yet,” he said with a shrug. “Don't know.”</p>
<p>“I'll get a few different ones then!” she called out.</p>
<p>Michael managed to get his phone out of his pocket and calmly go into his bedroom without Ella seeing his reaction to her help. He pulled Paprika from her perch and held her in his right arm. She was content to sit there while he pulled up Dan's number on his phone and selected it. He put his phone to his ear, rubbing under his ferret's chin while it rang.</p>
<p>“Hey there, Mike,” Dan answered. “What's up?”</p>
<p>“I need you to come over,” he said quickly, pacing a little.</p>
<p>“I'm not doing anything,” Dan replied. Michaell could practically see him shrugging. “But...I thought you and Ella...”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she's here...ordering pizza,” he said. “First off, I need your help putting some stuff together. I kind of overdid it a bit and she helped me out by massaging the knots out. She suggested asking you to help with that since I don't need another episode. Second...I have no idea what I'm doing here!”</p>
<p>“Whoa,” Dan said, the sound of a door closing coming over the phone. “Take it easy, man. Wait...you like her, don't you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Michael bit out. “I'm currently hiding in my room trying to...'calm down', if you can catch the meaning.”</p>
<p>“Wha...oh,” Dan said. “Does she know?”</p>
<p>“How I feel? Hmm...I'm currently hiding from a five foot nothing ray of sunshine because I can't keep from getting a stiffy at the drop of a hat. What do you think?!”</p>
<p>“Touchy,” Dan teased. “I'll be there in like...half an hour. Just...think of anything boring or disgusting and it should help with your 'problem'. And Michael? It would be easier if you just fess up to her. From what I've heard from Trixie and Chloe, she likes you too.”</p>
<p>When he hung up, Michael started thinking about the last few Judgements he passed. Running through their crimes did the trick to get him to go limp. He ached from ignoring the need, but it's not like he knew how to take care of it. With his body now calm, Michael went back out to find Ella, putting away the few groceries he'd picked up. Sitting on the couch with Paprika, he noticed that she'd moved the boxes for her things off to the side, along with a few tools to help put them together.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Ella said, rubbing her hands together. “Got everything off to the side or put away. Now...to hook up to this amazing TV and have some fun.”</p>
<p>Michael felt his face grow hot with a blush as she set her computer tower on the floor in front of it, bending over to attach cords. Annnd cue his cock jumping to attention again. Was she doing this on purpose? Maybe...maybe he should just come out and ask her about she felt. Perhaps then he wouldn't feel so damn awkward about this. Nope, scratch that. It would make the awkwardness worse. She make like him...but what if she didn't like him like that? Then it's just creepy.</p>
<p>As she stood straight again, he crossed his legs. Paprika chose to climb his pant leg to look around the room, sitting on his knee. He had to admit, she could get around pretty easily in spite of having a limb missing. Ella came over, holding a controller of some sort out to him. Michael took it, jumping slightly when Ella dropped onto the couch right next to him.</p>
<p>“We're going to start out with a fave of mine,” she told him. Looking up, he saw a folder open with a long list of what must be games. Using a small, wireless keyboard, she selected a folder. A minute later had the sounds of speeding cars blaring through the TV speakers. “Need For Speed. Racing game, pretty easy to catch onto.”</p>
<p>Michael managed to ignore his 'problem' by listening carefully to Ella explain what buttons did what before she started the game. Looking to the screen, it took a minute to get the hang of the controls. But it wasn't long before he moved Paprika back to his shoulder so he could lean forward and focus. He cursed a little when Ella won the first two races. The third...he blew her doors off. It was a simple enough distraction and he could feel the tension from the week bleeding away as they played. Hearing the doorbell, he sat his controller on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Why don't you pick a movie, Ella?” he asked. “That's either Dan or the pizza.”</p>
<p>“Any requests?” she asked him with a smile.</p>
<p>“Mmm...I'm feeling horror right now,” he replied. “Surprise me.”</p>
<p>Paprika slinked over to Ella, climbing up the front of her shirt. Michael dug a crumpled $20 from his pocket when he found their delivery had arrived. He gave him the twenty for a tip, taking the four large boxes and closing the door. Setting them on the kitchen counter, he got out some plates. Another knock had him answering the door. Dan was on the other side.</p>
<p>“So, what do you need my help with?” he asked. “Man...this is a nice place.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Michael said. “In the living room. I've got a cage for my ferret I need help putting together. Along with a few other things for her.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Dan said as he sat on an ottoman off to the side, looking at the boxes along the wall. “Never took you for being an animal person.”</p>
<p>“He came with me to get stuff for Margaret,” Ella said, grinning as she tickled Paprika's belly. She made little squeaking noises, clearly enjoying the play. “He saw her...and that was it. He adopted her just like that.”</p>
<p>“Cute little thing,” Dan said with a grin when he looked over at her. “Hey, isn't that what people call a 'cat snake' on the internet?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Ella chirped, petting her while she curled up on her stomach. “We were just about to start a movie, 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'.”</p>
<p>“Good one,” Dan said. “Hey, hand Michael his pet and we can get this put together quickly before you start the movie.”</p>
<p>Ella shrugged and handed Paprika back over to him. Michael entertained Paprika with a stray string off the hem of his shirt. With Ella helping him, Dan got the large, free standing cage put together, along with another, squat structure, which had a small litter box in the corner. He was pretty grateful for that. They connected with a colorful plastic tube. A lot like the tubes people used for hamsters...just bigger. Once they were done, he found her food dish and water bottle. Ella helped him fill the bottle and prepare her food; a mix of a dry food formulated for ferrets, along with some fresh, raw meat and vegetables.</p>
<p>“Not yet, Pap,” he chuckled, Paprika climbing off his shoulder to eat while he was still holding the dish.</p>
<p>Once Ella had her water bottle hung up, he put her food dish inside. Paprika ran down his arm and settled herself in front of her dish to eat.</p>
<p>“Our turn!” Ella said. “I got us a meat lover's, a Hawaiian because I love pineapple. I also got a veggie lover's and an ultimate cheese pizza. Can you believe Michael hasn't tried pizza yet?”</p>
<p>“Really? Even in the two weeks you've been here?” Dan asked with a chuckle. “Well, better late than never. All of them sound great, Ella. Why don't you make all of us a plate? I need to talk to Michael about something.”</p>
<p>She shrugged and skipped off back to the kitchen. Dan turned towards him.</p>
<p>“So, I'm supposed to run interference between you and her?” Make sure nothing happens?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don't know,” Michael sighed. “I've never felt like this. And she even offered to help groom my wings! No one's offered or even mentioned that for millennia. And going by the way I popped a tent while she was bent over her computer before you showed up...it'll definitely happen if she gets her hands in my feathers.”</p>
<p>“Would that be such a bad thing?” Dan suggested. “You're overthinking this.”</p>
<p>“Dan...what if she likes me...but not THAT way?” he bit out. “It...it'll make me look like a letch and a pervert.”</p>
<p>“I really don't think that will be a problem, Mike,” Dan said with a grin. “Going by the blush on her and Chloe's face when you were mentioned last week...she's on the same page as you.”</p>
<p>“Why were they talking about me?” Michael asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Chloe was talking about a date Lucifer took her on. Ella mentioned something about trying to find a good time to ask you out,” Dan answered. “I was walking over to get my lunch when she said she wanted to 'climb you like a tree'. Turned both of them a bright shade of red when I cleared my throat.”</p>
<p>“How the hell do I even go about...starting anything? I have 0 experience. I know nothing about stuff like this.”</p>
<p>Hearing Ella come back, Dan gripped his arm. “Just sit next to her during the movie, try putting an arm around her. Cuddle...keep it light in case she isn't in the mood for that. If she wants you, trust me...she won't push you away. And when it comes to the grooming, be honest about what it does to you. Knowing her, she'll not be grossed out or insulted. I'll stay for the movie, then I'll cut out of here. And Michael? Relax. She's not going to bite you. Unless you ask her to.”</p>
<p>Before Michael could ask why he'd do that, she came back in the living room, carrying three filled plates, a plastic bag with some sodas inside on her arm. He and Dan took a plate from her and had a seat, Dan sitting on the far end. Ella used her keyboard to open a different folder on her PC and opened a file. The movie opened in another window, which she maximized. Turning off the keyboard, she set it on the coffee table and curled up against his right side when she sat down. He tensed.</p>
<p>“Damn, I'm sorry,” she said, moving to get up.</p>
<p>“No. You can stay, it just surprised me. I'm ok.”</p>
<p>She settled against him again. He decided to try the meat pizza first. It was covered with pepperoni, sausage, chicken, ham, and bacon. It was a bit salty, but it was good. Ella jumped a little when the girl on screen screamed when the killer jumped up behind her. Michael nudged her a bit, making her laugh softly before settling against him again. The veggie pizza was not his favorite, especially the onion. The cheese one was delicious, along with the Hawaiian. Once he was done, he set his plate on the table. After taking a long drink from his soda, Michael settled back into his seat. Ella finished not long after.</p>
<p>Taking a chance, Michael put his right arm around her, pulling her close. Looking at her, he found she was blushing, but she didn't pull away. He felt her put her arm around him as she settled. It was more than he could ask for. And once again...Michael winced, crossing his legs again. He loved this movie. A killer that comes after you in dreams? Quite the unique premise. The effects were very impressive. When it was over, Dan got up and stretched.</p>
<p>“Well that was fun. I think I'll go home, get to bed early so I can get back into surfing tomorrow,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your help, Dan,” Michael told him. “Feel free to take some pizza home with you.”</p>
<p>Dan nodded. Five minutes later, he heard the front door open and close. They were alone again. But it didn't seem as scary this time.</p>
<p>“Feel up for another game or another movie?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Movie,” he answered. “Are there sequels to the one we just watched?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Ella said. “I've seen them all plenty of times. If you want...I could work on your wings?”</p>
<p>He swallowed hard. “Ok.”</p>
<p>“You're sure?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he replied.</p>
<p>It was easy to say. But he couldn't keep his nerves calm. He shook a little. Getting to his feet, he took his shirt off and undid his belt. Michael let out a brief cry of pain as he unfurled his wings. They were sore from not being used or even unfurled for the last couple of weeks.</p>
<p>“Where do you want me?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ella stared at him for a moment, her cheeks flushing pink as she queued up the next movie. She cleared her throat after a couple minutes.</p>
<p>“The chaise lounge,” she answered after looking around. “It's wide enough I can kneel behind you comfortably and you can still watch the movie.”</p>
<p>Nodding, he settled himself, spreading his left wing first. Ella stayed on her feet, standing next to the end of his wing.</p>
<p>“I'm going to start here at the end,” she told him “Please let me know if I hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” he muttered.</p>
<p>It was an odd feeling, the sensation of her fingers gently pulling and combing at his feathers. He relaxed as she moved inward, starting at the top and working her way down in sections. The movie was good. Plus it kept him distracted. But when she got to a patch of feathers just off to the right of dead center of his wing...he groaned softly. Her fingers dragged through the feathers and brushed the skin there. He could feel himself flush and his cock jumped in his pants. She stopped. He whined miserably when she pulled her hand away.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” she asked. “I'm...”</p>
<p>“Don't,” he choked out, letting his legs spread a bit as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>“It was so dumb of me to suggest it,” she sighed, moving to get up.</p>
<p>He reached back and grabbed her thigh, squeezing hard. She stopped moving.</p>
<p>“Don't stop,” he managed to pant. “Please...don't stop.”</p>
<p>“Oh...oh man,” she breathed. “Did...are you...”</p>
<p>“Come around here,” he said, letting go of her leg.</p>
<p>Ella got up and came around to face him. He got to his feet. She was so small and fragile compared to him. Yet...what she made him feel, had him nearly brought to his knees before her. Michael made her look up at him as she stepped up against him. Her eyes went wide as she no doubt felt exactly what she was doing to him.</p>
<p>“Ella...I...” he went to try to say.</p>
<p>She didn't let him finish. Ella managed to pull him down to her and pressed her mouth to his. He let her lead, taking direction from her how best to kiss her. He definitely liked this. Michael purred, nipping her lip playfully. It made her gasp and it gave him an idea. He did it again and got the same reaction. Michael took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. It was like they were both shocked from the move. He pulled her tight against him, which made her moan into his mouth.</p>
<p>Growling softly, he sat back on the couch, pulling her into his lap, still kissing her. He loved the feel of her hands in his hair. When she pulled back a moment to breathe, Ella wriggled in his lap, rubbing herself against his hard cock. Biting her lip, she moved in his lap, her hands moving back to his feathers. His eyes went wide before squeezing shut as he felt himself throb, his hips moving to stroke himself against her crotch. Michael could feel the heat of her through the layers of their clothing. He'd much rather feel skin. Opening his eyes again, he tugged at her shirt. Ella got the message and got it off, tossing it aside. She was wearing a cute pink and green bra. He went to pull it off, but she stopped him, pulling back.</p>
<p>“I'm...I'm not like most women,” she whispered, sounding ashamed. He didn't like the expression on her face or how she was trying to hide. “Just...leave it on.”</p>
<p>“I don't care,” he growled, pulling at it again. “Please, Ella.” He sat up and kissed her. “I want to see.”</p>
<p>She went quiet for a few minutes. Looking down, she undid the garment and let him take it off of her. Michael really couldn't understand why she wanted to hide. She was perfect. Her breasts were small, sure, but they fit her frame and had enough bounce to them to draw his eye. Michael skimmed his fingertips along the side and underneath her breast before cupping them gently.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he told her when she tensed. “I'm...I've never done...you know.”</p>
<p>“You're doing fine,” she panted, looking up at him. “More than fine.”</p>
<p>She started kissing him again, pressing herself tight to his chest. Her hands dug into his feathers again, scratching lightly. Urgency hit him as she ground down against his cock. Ella kept one hand in his wing, but he was a little confused when the other left his feathers and started trailing down his chest, then his stomach. Feeling her fingers move even lower, he whimpered a bit. Ella seemed to take a little mercy on him and cupped him gently rubbing her palm up and down his cock, still imprisoned in his pants. Michael found her eyes with his own, staring at her as she worked him over. The need only got sharper and sharper, building to something. If only he could get there... She seemed to realize he was on the verge. Ella's other hand left his wing and joined the hand working him. He watched intently as she worked his zipper open slowly. Tugging at his underwear, she gasped when she got him free of his clothes. From the little bit of...adult entertainment he'd seen, Michael knew he was quite long and thick. Unless he was actually average? He just didn't know.</p>
<p>“Wow,” she breathed. At least she seemed to like him. Point to Michael.</p>
<p>His breath hitched and he moaned her name loudly as her hands curled around his length. She tightened her grip and moved her hands from base to tip. It felt good. Very good. She kissed him again while she stroked him, her hands moving faster and gripping him tighter. Holding her hips to him so he didn't throw her, he moved up into her strokes, chasing the amazing friction from her touch. All of a sudden, that tight, heavy feeling in his gut snapped. He gasped her name and thrust into her hands as he spilled all over her hands, the pearly white getting everywhere as he shook. His mind was just blank as ecstasy swamped him. It...it was like when he used to freefall before catching himself. The same rush.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he heard her ask.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, he blinked at her, trying to think of words. His smile was wide and lazy. She chuckled softly, grabbing her discarded shirt and using it to wipe her hands. Michael was also pleasantly surprised to find his side wasn't hurting like it usually did.</p>
<p>“You're amazing,” he sighed. “Never change.”</p>
<p>“Bit out of it, hmm?” she asked. She laid on him, reaching up and playing with his hair a bit. “Did I...did I do good for you?”</p>
<p>“I don't really have any frame of reference,” he admitted. "But yes. You were amazing."</p>
<p>Her hand stopped its stroking. “You...I was the first...to make you...”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I never had reason to try this before. Not before you.”</p>
<p>That made her smile. He kissed her again; lazy, unhurried.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what I'm doing...what I want,” he sighed. “I...I just know how I feel.”</p>
<p>“And how do you feel?” she asked, her hand stroking his cheek, moving to his jaw.</p>
<p>“I feel that I want to spend time with you,” he said after several minutes. “I feel that I want to do that again. And I want to know what you like.”</p>
<p>She pressed her lips to his chest. It felt great.</p>
<p>“We have all weekend, Michael,” she told him. “And...I'd love that.”</p>
<p>Ella got up and moved onto the next movie in the Elm Street series. With a grin, Ella undid her jeans and let them drop to her ankles, her underwear too. Michael wriggled out of his pants and underwear before stretching out against the couch, facing the TV. Ella eased down along his front, her back against his chest. He could feel he was more than ready to go again. But the idea of just holding her while enjoying something simple together, it was perfect. Like she said...they had all weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are...the next chapter! I love how much people are enjoying this story. I do have a few other WIPs that I'm working on at the same time. This one...for now is pretty much open ended for the foreseeable future. The others I have ends in mind, so I am trying to work on finishing them in between chapters for this one. So this story may not get updated often, but I do plan to update. </p>
<p>For those of you that aren't fans of sexy times...this chapter has a lot of sexy time. I apologize in advance.</p>
<p>And without further ado...enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was difficult to concentrate on a movie when cuddling naked. Especially when Ella likes to wriggle around, rubbing herself against him. But they made it through what was easily his favorite movie. When it was over, Ella put her keyboard on the coffee table, rubbing against him in all the right places. Michael sat up, wincing when he had a back spasm.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we head to my room?” he asked her. “My back…”</p>
<p>“Say no more,” she said with a smile. She took his hand and he led her back to his room.</p>
<p>It was sparsely decorated, but Ella didn’t seem to mind. Once the door was closed, Ella kissed him again.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get comfortable while I use the bathroom?” she asked, moving away from him to close the door on his bathroom.</p>
<p>He climbed into bed, turning the covers down. Michael debated laying the mattress flat, but his attention got pulled away when the door to his bathroom opened again. He watched Ella walk across the room, climbing into bed beside him.</p>
<p>“Ok, I definitely see the appeal to these poseable mattress sets,” she said, moving to straddle him again. “Michael?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he hummed, looking up from her chest to her face. He blushed when she chuckled. Her hands stroked along his shoulders, and over to his wings. It was just easier to leave them out. Besides…he liked her hands on them.</p>
<p>“You’ve really never done anything like this, have you?” she asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he admitted, looking away. “I wouldn’t lie about this. And I don’t want to lie to you.”</p>
<p>“You’re a sweetheart,” she said, making him look at her. “Do you mind…if we do some more…stuff?”</p>
<p>He nodded enthusiastically. It made her laugh and it made him feel…pretty awesome. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her chest. Michael took over, carefully caressing and kneading her breasts. Ella pushed into the touch, biting her lip a little. Her nipples grew tight against his palms. He ran his thumbs over them, drawing a gasp out of her. Michael growled at the noise. Pinching gently got a moan out of her. An odd urge to put his mouth on her hit him. He paused, unsure if that was something she would object to.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” she asked when his hands went still.</p>
<p>“I…don’t really know how to say this,” he replied.</p>
<p>His eyes kept lowering to where his hands were, licking his lips a little at what he was thinking about. Ella smiled at him, moving closer to him. She kissed him before moving to where her mouth was next to his ear.</p>
<p>“Do you want to put your mouth on me?” she whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he groaned, his cock twitching when she nibbled his earlobe.</p>
<p>“Then go ahead, Mike,” she purred, easing back.</p>
<p>Michael leaned forward at the same time. He put his right hand behind her back, helping support her weight. His right side was pretty weak on its own. But he’d been gaining some strength and mobility, even after only a couple of weeks. Feeling a little nervous, Michael kissed her throat first. He trailed his lips down along her collarbone. Ella leaned back more. He kissed the top of her breast, moving lower. One of her hands braced against his knee, the other came up to run her fingers through his hair. It felt good. He smiled against her skin, just off her nipple when she whined his name. A sharp tug at his hair told him she wanted him to put his mouth there. At least he hoped that’s what she intended.<br/>He carefully closed his lips around her nipple, sucking it gently.</p>
<p>“Michael…mmm…good,” she groaned loudly. “You’re doing sooo good.”</p>
<p>He growled at the praise, his cock throbbing. It made Ella grind down against him. He trembled all over, his nerves on fire. Adding his teeth into the mix, he carefully nipped and teased the sensitive flesh in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck…Michael,” she panted.</p>
<p>Ella’s fingers tightened in his hair, which was really doing it for him. She spread her legs more, rubbing against his erection. His wings flared open as he felt slick, warm skin rubbing along his shaft. He wanted to take his time, he really did. But he needed to do more for her. He released her nipple, moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Ella was all for it, practically offering it to him. As he lightly bit her nipple, he eased his left hand between her legs. They both groaned when he made contact. Ella removed her hold on his hair to guide his hand a little further down. He sucked a little harder while he cupped her between the legs, rubbing gently.</p>
<p>“More, Mike,” she panted. “You can be a little firmer, I don’t break easy.”</p>
<p>His confidence grew and he decided to take a chance at his next move. He took two of his fingers and eased them inside her, moving carefully. The moan and shiver he got in response, made him smile.</p>
<p>“Is this better?” he asked, pulling off of her breast to look down at what his hand was doing.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, leaning in to kiss him roughly.</p>
<p>Michael returned her enthusiasm with his own, moving his fingers in and out of her. It had her making the best noises and moving with him. The way she was gripping his fingers…he wanted to feel her wrapped around another part of him.</p>
<p>“Ella…,” he purred, slowing the movement of his hand. “Can I…?”</p>
<p>“Say it, Mike,” she said, encouraging him. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want you,” he growled, pulling his hand away. “I want inside you. I…”</p>
<p>She interrupted him with a kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He enjoyed it. Michael wrapped his wings around them, needing to keep her close. Her hand gripped him, holding him up. He went stone still as he felt her ease down onto him. The first thing that registered was the tight grip her body had on him. Next was the heat of her as her pelvis met his. Michael gripped her hips, holding her still as he fought to keep control of himself. Ella took a number of deep breaths, keeping still.</p>
<p>“El…,” Michael moaned, his thumbs rubbing circles along her hip bones. “Fuck…I’m not going…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” she assured him, her fingers ghosting over his feathers. “Let go, Michael.”</p>
<p>She pulled herself up until he was nearly free of her before sinking back down. As she seated herself again, she dug her hand deep into his feathers. That did him in. Michael let out a choked sob as he held her hips down, his orgasm hitting him hard. His wings tightened around them, forcing Ella flat against his front. This felt even better than what she’d done earlier. He took a few minutes to calm as the pleasure faded.</p>
<p>“Wow,” she murmured against his chest. “You run warmer than a human does. I could feel the heat when you…finished.”</p>
<p>“I get why Lucifer likes sex so much,” he panted. “I’m glad I did this with you. With someone that cares. Sorry that you didn’t get much out of it. Just…give me a minute.”</p>
<p>“Aww…it’s ok, Mike,” Ella said, propping herself on her elbows on his chest. “I get how overwhelming the first time can be. And we have all weekend.” Michael gave her a smirk, planting his feet flat on the mattress. It moved her a little and she gasped. She sat up again, hands on his shoulders. “Wait…you’re still hard?”</p>
<p>“Did you not feel that I was during the whole movie before we came back here?” he asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>“No,” she replied with a chuckle. “Damn…how is Chloe still walking straight?”</p>
<p>That made him laugh. His twin had no problems with bragging about his supernatural stamina, it was no surprise that’s where her mind went. Michael pulled her into another kiss, adjusting his grip on her hips. Ella started moving again, pulling herself up and down onto him. It felt amazing. Ella moaned his name, moving faster. He was definitely enjoying himself. He thrust his hips up, lightly at first. The sounds she was making…they were getting him closer to another finish. Kissing her again, he snapped his hips up harder, quickening his pace.</p>
<p>“Michael…yes! Harder…,” she moaned, resting her head on his shoulder, biting the base of his throat.</p>
<p>Growling, he pitched forward, getting Ella on her back, his wings spread wide and high. Keeping his hands where they were, he moved faster, putting some power into his thrusts. Her eyes popped wide, her back arching as he moved. He watched her ease a hand down her front, her breath catching before letting out a long moan when she rubbed just over where he was thrusting in and out of. Nope, he wanted to make her scream himself. Lightly slapping her hand away, he put his right thumb where her fingers had been. He could feel a stiff nub, not unlike her nipple. Ella’s hand clutched his wrist, her hips moving into the touch.</p>
<p>“Mike...just a little harder...please,” she whined, her body going taut.</p>
<p>His right hip was starting to ache, but he refused to stop. Keeping his right hand where it was, he let go of her left hip, putting his hand around her throat, squeezing gently. That, along with his thumb pressing hard against her...it did her in. “Michael...yes! I'm co...fuck!” she screamed.</p>
<p>He kept moving as he felt her clamp down around his cock. The rhythmic pull had his toes curling. Michael couldn't hold back any longer. He gave one more thrust before holding himself deep and coming again. His wings were trembling from the high, several feathers puffed out. Michael pulled his hand off her throat, paling when he saw a faint handprint on her skin.</p>
<p>“Shit...I'm so sorry,” he said. “I...I didn't mean it.”</p>
<p>She took a number of deep breaths, pulling him down on top of her. He kept his weight off of her as much as he could, eventually settling on his side and pulling her close. Ella looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I'm ok, Michael,” she told him. He felt relief when her voice didn't crack, or sound pained. “That...you were great. Seriously...you took direction so well.” Her hand reached up and cupped his cheek, her thumb smoothing just under his eye. “And the whole glowing eye thing? Very hot.”</p>
<p>“I didn't know they were,” he said, feeling...exposed. A little embarrassed.</p>
<p>“It's ok, Mike,” she said. “I like you as you are.”</p>
<p>He smiled, letting his eyes close as she stroked his face, moving up to his hair. Michael pressed into her touch, loving the attention.</p>
<p>“Silly catbirb,” Ella muttered, laughing softly.</p>
<p>“Huh?” he asked, snapping out of the trance he'd slipped into. “Cat...did you say birb?”</p>
<p>Ella blushed. “It's a meme thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I know what you're talking about,” he said, remembering something from earlier that week. “Is that like Smudge the Cat?”</p>
<p>“I love Smudge!” Ella exclaimed, grinning. “Yeah, it's kind of like that. Birb is a cutesy way of referring to birds online. I said...catbirb. Because you have wings. And...”</p>
<p>“The cat part?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Because of how you purr when I play with your hair,” she said quickly.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, he didn't mind. Instead, he curled himself around her, tucking a wing around her and purring deep in his chest. Ella just smiled and cuddled against him. They laid like that for a while; Ella against his front, Michael running his hand up and down her back. When he felt her flinch, he pulled back to look her in the eye.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Um…I need to shower,” she said, her face turning red. “Both of us, actually. We’re all sticky.”</p>
<p>“You may have a point,” he replied. It did feel pretty gross. Michael grunted painfully as he rolled to the edge of the bed. His side was hurting, especially his hip.</p>
<p>“I pushed you too hard, didn’t I?” Ella asked, moving to sit next to him on the bed. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” Michael told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I could feel the hurt setting in, and I didn’t care. It was worth it. Besides, you can help make it better.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure I’m not a Miracle?” she asked, taking his arm as they stood up. “Isn’t…isn’t it a little weird I affect you the way I do?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure, Ella,” he told her, walking with her to the bathroom. “I’d heard about Father sending Amenadiel to bless Chloe’s parents with her. That was the first time in millennia. And even if you were…it wouldn’t matter to me.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” she said.</p>
<p>Michael found it was easier to fold his wings away this time around. Normally it hurt like hell. It still hurt…but it was nowhere near as bad as it used to be. Maybe Ella had a point about questioning if her origin was…divine in nature. It didn’t really matter much to him, but he made a mental note to try contacting one of his other brothers about it. The hot water helped his hip. And it was definitely more fun to shower with Ella than by himself. He was…at attention, but he ignored it. It wasn’t urgent or anything. More like the damn thing didn’t know when to quit. Ella…had another idea. Once they were clean, she kissed him again. Her hand wandered down, grabbing at his persistent erection and giving him a few strokes. He gave her a questioning look as she eased onto her knees in front of him.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it’s too much, ok?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said slowly. “What--”</p>
<p>His question got caught in his throat when she licked him from base to tip. Michael put his hands flat to the tiled wall in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Ella put her mouth on him and sucked hard.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” was the only word he managed to utter before he came for her again.</p>
<p>She hummed around him, making his toes curl again as she swallowed. When she got to her feet again, he kissed her insistently. He tasted himself…and it only keyed him up again. How does Lucifer ever get anything done? Ella pulled back, stopping his hands from roaming lower.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she told him, turning the water off. “I’m…still a little tender. It’s a little much at the moment for me. Though…I take it you liked that?”</p>
<p>“How the hell does my brother get anything done?” he said, taking a towel once they’d stepped out of the shower.</p>
<p>“You might want to ask him the next time you see him,” she joked, wrapping her towel around her body. “Be right back, just going to get some pjs on.”</p>
<p>Michael got dressed himself; putting on a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama pants, remaining shirtless because it was comfortable. Once dressed, he went out to the living room to find Ella taking Paprika out of her new enclosure. She was dressed in a thin, blue tank top, her pajama pants black with an odd blue box with a light on the top scattered across them.</p>
<p>“She was a little restless,” Ella said, petting her carefully. “Hey, I think there was a large, plastic ball in the stuff you got.”</p>
<p>He frowned a moment, recalling seeing something like that. Michael looked in the box of supplies and toys they hadn’t unpacked just yet. Sure enough, there was a large, clear plastic ball. He removed the packaging, throwing it away before bringing the ball back over and sitting next to Ella on the couch.</p>
<p>“Awesome,” she said, taking the ball from him.</p>
<p>Paprika sniffed at it, watching as Ella twisted the top of the ball off, opening it. She carefully placed Paprika inside and put the section she’d removed back on, twisting it closed again. When she set the ball on the floor, Paprika sat there for a minute, looking a little confused. But once she realized that when she moved, the ball moved…she took off. Michael laughed when she bounced off a wall, taking off across the hardwood just past the living room carpet and hitting against the kitchen island a little. It wasn’t too hard, but it seemed to frustrate her a bit. The ball eventually made its way around the other side of the island, the sound of the ball rolling telling him she’s exploring the kitchen.</p>
<p>“That will let her get to roam the house without you having to worry she’s going to get hurt or get into something she shouldn’t,” Ella said with a smile. “And as long as there aren’t any holes or ways out of the backyard, you could let her explore outside that way. With supervision of course. I’d hate to see an owl manage to grab that ball and carry her off.”</p>
<p>“And she found her way out of the kitchen,” he said with a laugh as they heard the rolling sound get louder, the ball coming back around and rolling back into the living room, rolling past them to explore the other side of the room. “You know, you’re going to have to show me how to take video on my phone.”</p>
<p>“Another activity to add to our to do list,” she said with a grin. “Now…how’s about another movie? We could continue our Elm Street marathon.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he told her.</p>
<p>While she set up the next movie in the series, Paprika came rolling over. She bumped against his leg, looking up at him. Picking up the ball, Michael opened it, taking her out. She let him place her in his lap, settling in to sit on his left thigh. After closing the ball back up, Ella took it and set it in the box of Paprika’s stuff before sitting to his left again. His ferret moved over to Ella, climbing up her shirt to settle along the back of her neck. It made him smile to watch Paprika play with Ella’s hair, nuzzling against her neck and cheek before climbing the back of the couch to settle herself on his shoulder. He put his arm around Ella, loving how she leaned into him. And it was only Friday night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monday. The day after Michael and Ella's weekend. Friends and family weigh in on their 'relationship'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I had planned to do something with Halloween. But the story just didn't go in that direction. I'm thinking holidays are going to end up as stand alone stories. Hard to tell. Oh well. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Monday-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yawned as his alarm went off. Reaching over to his bedside table, he managed to silence the annoying chime. Ella cuddled against his back, face pressed against the skin between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“Too early,” she whined. “Can't we sleep in?”</p>
<p>“I need to get in my exercise and make breakfast,” he chuckled. “I know you normally come in later. Feel free to sleep in.”</p>
<p>“I'll get up now if you promise coffee and pancakes,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>“I think I can manage that,” he told her.</p>
<p>He rolled over, pulling her against him. She looked up at him, yawning a little. Michael smiled, giving her a kiss. His side ached more than usual.</p>
<p>“Feels like it might rain,” he sighed. “Ugh, I'm going to be hurting later.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever tried using a heating pad?” she asked him as they got up. “It might help with the aches.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, following her to the bathroom. “I'll have to try it.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing?!” she asked, sounding a little panicked. “I...I need to go...you know...”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Toilet's partitioned off. Feel free to use it. I'll get the shower started.”</p>
<p>She hesitated for a moment before quickly closing herself in. By the time the water was hot and he'd gotten in, she was done and stepping in the shower behind him.</p>
<p>“Looks like you're much calmer now,” she joked, gently poking him in the ribs.</p>
<p>“Don't say too much or you'll wake it up,” he kidded back. “Not that it takes much.”</p>
<p>“Don't I know it,” Ella purred, scrubbing his back while he got his front done. “I'm going to be walking funny all day thanks to you, you know.”</p>
<p>“You could've said no to me any time,” he snapped playfully.</p>
<p>“Where's the fun in that?” she asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>Done with his front, he turned around, making her turn so he could scrub her back. Getting an unobstructed view of her tight, shapely butt was giving him ideas...but now wasn't the time. He hated being late. Michael settled with making sure was squeaky clean...and a little groping. Ella squirmed a little, but she didn't stop him. Once they were clean, they got dressed. Ella joined him in his morning yoga, even showing him a couple variations on the poses he used that were a bit easier on him with how sore he felt and gave him a more satisfying stretch. While Ella packed up her computer and other stuff, he mixed up some pancake batter and quickly made pancakes.</p>
<p>“Smells amazing,” Ella groaned as he finished the food, the coffeemaker signaling it was ready.</p>
<p>He smiled as he set the table. While Ella grabbed the syrup and some fresh fruit from the fridge, Michael got Paprika's food prepped and set next to his plate. He then let her out.</p>
<p>“Behave,” he told her as he set her on the table by his plate.</p>
<p>Paprika gave his hand a nuzzle and settled in to eat her breakfast. Ella started in on hers, sipping at her coffee. It was great.</p>
<p>“It's been great having you here, Ella,” he said as they finished up. “Really. Thanks for the great weekend.”</p>
<p>“Same to you, Michael,” she told him, reaching across the table and giving his hand a squeeze. “Best nights I've had...ever, really.”</p>
<p>He couldn't help but smirk, thinking about the last 2 days. How they'd spent nearly the whole weekend naked. Or in bed. On the couch. Once in the backyard. It was going to be hard to come home alone.</p>
<p>“Paprika!” Ella exclaimed, reaching over the table. “No!”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head slightly to clear it...and found Paprika stealing the last bite of pancake off his plate. He could see she had some syrup on her paws. He grabbed her and pulled her up to look her in the eye. She just stared back and finished the bite, licking her muzzle.</p>
<p>“You naughty girl,” he chastised. “But...at least you finished your food. I guess I'll need to keep a better eye on you.”</p>
<p>Ella took her, making sure her fur and paws were clean while he washed the dishes.</p>
<p>“I don't know what I'm going to come home to if I leave Paprika in her enclosure all day,” Michael said, scratching his head. “I hate to do that to her.”</p>
<p>“Why not just take her to work with you?” Ella asked. “I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind as long as you have a space for her.”</p>
<p>“I'll have a cage shipped to the station,” he said with a shrug. “And another ball. She loves that and it'll keep her easy to contain. I'm sure my coworkers won't mind.”</p>
<p>It didn't take long to finish getting ready for work. Once he was done and Paprika was strapped into a harness and a leash, they got into Ella's car. The ride over was quiet. Paprika pressed herself against his window, looking at everything. When they got to the station, Michael stayed seated after getting his belt off.</p>
<p>“What's up?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“Ella...would you like to go out on a date sometime?” he asked quickly.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied. “When?”</p>
<p>“Um...maybe this Friday?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” Ella said, excited. “Well, time to get this week started.”</p>
<p>They walked in together, parting ways at the elevator. Ella sneaked in a quick kiss to his cheek before she walked off to her lab. People gave him some odd looks when they noticed Paprika on his shoulder, but said nothing. As usual, he was the first to get in. After booting up his computer, he got a call. The pet store's delivery guy. He gave them directions to get up to the Records department. Five minutes later, and they were in Records, pulling a dolly with the enclosure he'd ordered. It was about the same size as the main enclosure he'd bought; four levels inside, the bottom level with the largest door, in order to remove the litter box, water bottle and food dish. The second guy had a bag with the second ball, food, treats and a few toys. He signed for the order and directed them to set up the enclosure against the wall just to the left of his desk.</p>
<p>With that done, he took off her harness and settled her in her enclosure. She went for the water before climbing back up near the top, settling in a hammock. Michael started going through the department inbox, spreading the work out among himself and his 4 coworkers. By the time he started in on his own work, Cheryl was coming in the door.</p>
<p>“Morning, Michael!” she said with a big smile. “So...how was your weekend?”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Cheryl,” he replied back. “And yes, my weekend was great. And you?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good,” she said. “Jake and Tyler won their soccer games. And Bethany got the lead in the school play.”</p>
<p>“That's great! I know you'd been working with her on that quite a bit.”</p>
<p>“It was hard, but I heard that her audition was exemplary,” Cheryl told him with a smile.</p>
<p>She gave him an odd look, looking past him.</p>
<p>“What is...is that a ferret?” she asked, walking over the newly installed enclosure.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Michael told her. “I adopted her this weekend. Her name's Paprika. And I didn't want to leave her home alone, given she isn't a big fan of cages. She seems to tolerate it with me.”</p>
<p>“She's super cute for sure,” she said. “Hey, she can be our mascot!”</p>
<p>“As long as I don't have to leave her home,” he said with a shrug. “We've got quite a bit of intake. I figured we could take a little of the newest files and get them done quick. Then we can focus on the Archives.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan, boss,” she said with a little salute.</p>
<p>When Mark, Annie and Molly came in, they had a similar reaction to Paprika. She ate up the attention, wriggling against the bars of her enclosure and the fingers poked through.</p>
<p>“Careful,” he said. “She's big on getting any attention she can get. And that's from only having her for a few days.”</p>
<p>“A little diva after my own heart,” Mark laughed, heading for his desk. “Oh! How did your weekend go with Ella? Or did you chicken out, boss?”</p>
<p>“It was good,” he said, his face feeling a little hot from a blush. “We watched movies...played some video games. It was nice.”</p>
<p>“I'd say more than that happened,” Mark said with a big grin on his face. “Going by the heat in that face of yours. You got laid, didn't you?”</p>
<p>“That's none of your business!” he exclaimed, turning back to his work.</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Mark shouted, “Come on...how was she?”</p>
<p>“I'm not discussing this with you!” Michael growled at him. “Leave it.”</p>
<p>“Mark,” Cheryl warned. “Leave him alone before he has you working weekends.”</p>
<p>That shut him up. Cheryl turned to Michael and gave him a smile and a wink. He mouthed a thank you to her before getting back to work. Things were quiet; they worked on getting files processed and labeled. A few minutes before lunch, Michael gave Paprika fresh water and food.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Cheryl said, from right behind him. “Mark's a little behind and he's working through lunch. Want to join me for lunch at the diner across the street? My treat.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” he said with a smile. “And thanks for saving me from the inquisition back there.”</p>
<p>“Mark's a nosy asshole sometimes. But he's happy for you. I know you haven't been with us long, Michael...but you're like family to us.”</p>
<p>“Mind if I ask Ella to join us?”</p>
<p>“No problem,” Cheryl said with a wink.</p>
<p>They walked down to the lab, finding Ella finishing up some notes. She grinned and met them at the lab door. After a couple of quick hugs, Ella blushed and gave him a kiss to the cheek.</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Lucifer exclaimed. Michael's stomach sank. Great. The last person he wanted to know about this. “Ms. Lopez, you are terrible at keeping your partner's identity a secret. But I have to at least commend you on choice of partner. Even if it's only second best. Well...not sure if you could consider a virgin second best to moi.”</p>
<p>“Back off, Luci,” Ella snapped, giving him a glare that had Michael feeling a little nervous. “I was trying to be discreet for Michael's sake. But yes. We spent the weekend together. And it was damn good. We're even going out on a date on Friday. And like I told you before...he's been nothing but sweet and gentlemanly. You will NOT touch him, understand?”</p>
<p>“Crystal clear, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said, putting his hands up in surrender. Then he looked at Michael. “And you...Chloe and I...would like to invite you to have dinner tonight. I know Chloe's apartment isn't very spacious...”</p>
<p>“If you're cooking...just bring the groceries to my place,” Michael said with a shrug. “My place has more room. And you can bring...Trixie, is it?”</p>
<p>“I'd join, but I really should go home this evening. Spend time with Margaret,” Ella said. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don't be,” Michael told her. “It's fine. Now, how's about we get something to eat, hmm?”</p>
<p>Ella nodded and took hold of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Evening-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael answered the door, finding Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie on the other side. It was a little odd...for them to want to have dinner with him like this. But what he told Ella had been the truth; he just wanted to live a simple life. He was done with the petty grudges. Lucifer squeezed past him and straight for the kitchen, grocery bags in hand.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Michael,” Chloe said, giving his arm a brief squeeze.</p>
<p>Trixie gave his shin a swift kick. “That's for lying to my mom.”</p>
<p>“Trixie!” Chloe scolded.</p>
<p>“It's ok,” he told her. “I earned that one.” He looked the child in the eye. “I'm sorry for what I did, Trixie. Truly. I've been banished to Earth and I just want to live a good life. Are we...ok now?”</p>
<p>She stared at him for several minutes before holding out her hand. “You promise not to lie or scheme anymore?”</p>
<p>“I promise, kiddo,” he told her, shaking her hand.</p>
<p>Trixie smiled and walked inside. Chloe followed him back inside.</p>
<p>“Wow!” Trixie gasped when she noticed Paprika's cage. “You have a ferret?!”</p>
<p>“I do,” he told her, getting her out of her cage. “Her name's Paprika. And if you sit on the couch...I'll let you hold her.”</p>
<p>The girl grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, finding some random show on Netflix. Michael sat next to her on the couch.</p>
<p>“Just sit still, she'll come to you,” he told her, relaxing his hold on Paprika.</p>
<p>Paprika went straight for the new person next to him, sniffing her hand before climbing across her lap. Trixie carefully petted her. Paprika leaned into it, like she always does. Trixie jumped a little when the ferret climbed up the front of her shirt and sat on her right shoulder.</p>
<p>“She likes to get up high,” he said with a smile. “I guess she likes being able to see everything. As long as you don't run or jerk around too quickly, she'll stay there. And there's some toys in the box by her enclosure. Feel free to try some out with her. It's about time for her to get some exercise.”</p>
<p>Trixie nodded, getting up and going over to the box. With the child occupied, he went into the kitchen, finding Chloe opening a bottle of wine while Lucifer worked on dinner.</p>
<p>“Hope you're ok with pasta,” Chloe said. “We didn't want to impose with anything too complicated.”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself,” Lucifer grumbled. Michael smiled a little when Chloe jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. “Hey! That hurts, you know.”</p>
<p>“Then maybe be a little nicer,” she quipped, handing Michael a glass. He took it and sipped at it. It was sweet and tart. “Where's Trixie?”</p>
<p>“She's playing with Paprika,” he told her. “My ferret.”</p>
<p>“Is that one of those cat like animals that are thin and long?” Lucifer asked, his nose wrinkling with distaste.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Michael replied. “She was a week from getting put to sleep. Just because she's a spirited animal. She survived quite a bit for such a small animal. So I chose to adopt her. Gives me some focus and routine to my day. Keeps me from being completely alone.”</p>
<p>“You didn't seem to have that problem this weekend,” Lucifer said with a grin. “Going by what Ms. Lopez shared.”</p>
<p>“How much did she tell you?” Michael asked, his stomach dropping.</p>
<p>“That you were...very enthusiastic,” Chloe told him. Michael groaned.</p>
<p>“She talked to you too?!”</p>
<p>He sat on one of the bar stools just under the kitchen island. His face felt hot. Great. He was blushing again.</p>
<p>“Dear brother,” Lucifer sighed. “Women talk to each other extensively about relationships...dates. Hookups. And going by her own blush and her words...you were quite skilled.”</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked. He felt like locking himself in his bedroom until they leave. But...his curiosity was too great. “Was...there anything in particular she enjoyed?”</p>
<p>“When you put your hand on her throat,” Chloe said, a light flush hitting her own cheeks. “She had no words. And she thought your lack of experience was...pretty hot too.”</p>
<p>“It gives her power she's never had,” Lucifer added simply. “No doubt given her usual choice of...unsavory characters she's dated, all of them were well versed in...bedroom activities.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for keeping your language more child friendly,” Chloe said to him, pressing against Lucifer's body. He briefly turned from the stove to kiss her before going back to watching the food.</p>
<p>“And I imagine you enjoyed yourself, Michael?” Lucifer asked, looking over at him before taking a drink from a nearby glass.</p>
<p>“Oh, I did,” he said before taking another drink from his glass. “Several times.”</p>
<p>“Good man!” Lucifer toasted him. “And did you make sure she enjoyed herself too?”</p>
<p>“She wasn't complaining,” he managed to say, his face no doubt brick red. He drained the rest of his glass. “Unless...you don't think she faked it?”</p>
<p>“Not with the stupid smile she had on her face all day,” Chloe said. “Trust me. She's really into you.”</p>
<p>He felt relieved. But...he couldn't help but feel that he just didn't have anything to keep her interested.</p>
<p>“She adores you, Michael,” Chloe assured him. “What you know or don't know isn't going to drive her away.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said, looking at his hands as he played with his empty glass. “I didn't know I said that out loud.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer does the same thing sometimes,” Chloe said with a laugh. “Twin thing?”</p>
<p>“No,” they replied in unison. It only made her laugh.</p>
<p>Michael smiled. “At least, I don't think it is."</p>
<p>“Not that I don't enjoy having some company,” Michael said. “But...can I ask why you came over? Neither of you have been the warmest to be around these last couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>“We've been talking to Linda,” Chloe answered. “What you did...was terrible. But she got us to see things from your perspective a little. And I've talked to your coworkers and watched you work these last couple of weeks. You're really trying. So we wanted to try and help you out. Get to know you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said. “I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>After Lucifer put a tray of garlic bread in the oven, he went over to his suit jacket, hanging on a hook just off of the kitchen. He came back and handed him three DVDs in clear, plastic cases. No labels.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“A few...how to videos, if you will,” Lucifer drawled. “Should help you spice things up with Ms. Lopez after your date.”</p>
<p>“I told you not to do that,” Chloe bit out, smacking his arm.</p>
<p>“Well I can't have him ruining the Morningstar name, Detective,” he whined. “I may be off the market now...but Michael is technically a free agent. If this...interlude with Ms. Lopez doesn't work out, he's going to need to learn it somewhere. Better to learn from someone who knows what they're doing.”</p>
<p>“Wait...you're in these?!” Michael exclaimed, letting the discs drop to the island like they were red hot.</p>
<p>“Like I said,” Lucifer drawled. “Better to learn this stuff from someone that knows what they're doing. Not to mention I invented most techniques.”</p>
<p>“Even...,” Michael started to say, his face going red as he recalled a particular move Ella had used on him. It had him coming so hard he'd blacked out for a minute.</p>
<p>“Even what?” Lucifer asked, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen island. Blushing, Michael leaned in and whispered it in his ear. Lucifer's grin only got bigger. “Ooh! I never took Ms. Lopez to be that adventurous. And yes, I introduced that to humans...I think it was just after the Spanish Inquisition, in Italy or France. I can't recall which. And going by your reaction...you liked it, didn't you?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. Lucifer's eyes glowed red for a moment. “Do you have a pen around here?”</p>
<p>Nodding, Michael grabbed a pen and a small notepad from a nearby drawer. Handing it to his twin, Lucifer wrote for a few minutes before sliding it over to him.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Michael asked, a little confused at what was written.</p>
<p>“The address and phone number is to one of the best adult toy shops in the city. Give my name and ask for what I wrote here. I think Ms. Lopez will enjoy a little initiative on your part for fun in the sheets. In fact...I'll write down a few more items that might make things...interesting. That and the videos should help you improve. And how is your stamina?”</p>
<p>“No problems there, even with my back and side issues,” Michael said quickly. “It was more of an issue that I couldn't seem to calm down when she was...sore.”</p>
<p>“Were you too rough?” Chloe asked, tensing up.</p>
<p>“Ella assured me I wasn't,” he replied. “I think...I'm too big for her.”</p>
<p>“If your built like Lucifer...that would make sense. Ella's petite,” Chloe said, blushing. “Michael? Maybe try to keep it slow and easy?”</p>
<p>“I don't see how either of you get anything done,” Michael sighed as the oven dinged. He started getting plates and silverware out. “Between his stamina and your...um...your physical limitations. No offense.”</p>
<p>“I get it,” Chloe chuckled. “And the trick for me is to distract Lucifer with other...more solo activities when I can't go anymore. But there's usually at least one day a week I'm bowlegged and I might need to buy stock in reusable ice packs.”</p>
<p>Michael blushed. Then frowned when he contemplated what she'd just said. “What do you mean by solo activities?”</p>
<p>“Watch the videos,” Chloe sighed. “Trust me. As much as your brother can come across as irritating and self centered, they really are very informative.”</p>
<p>“You've watched them?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“I was curious when I found them,” she answered. “Lucifer's been begging me to do a remake with him and sell it as a set. After the one movie I was in...I'm not exactly thrilled about doing something like that.”</p>
<p>“Ella made me watch it yesterday,” Michael told her. “You were easily the best in the whole movie. And I'm talking about your acting, not the hot tub scene. But...it did...inspire me.”</p>
<p>“So long as you know that she's taken, Michael,” Lucifer added, getting the food on the table. “Urchin! Dinner's on the table!”</p>
<p>Trixie came in, Paprika curled up in the hood of the light jacket Trixie was wearing. She had a small stuffed toy with her. Lucifer nearly jumped out of his skin when Paprika touched her nose to his hand when he gave Trixie's shoulder a squeeze. She moved to the girl's shoulder, looking at his brother.</p>
<p>“I don't like the way your rodent is looking at me,” he said. “Put it away.”</p>
<p>Before Michael could even move to get her, Paprika jumped off Trixie's shoulder...and onto Lucifer's pant leg. He doubled over laughing as Lucifer started jumping around, trying to knock Paprika off. She quickly climbed around the back of his leg and up the back of his shirt.</p>
<p>“Get this bloody thing off of me!” he shouted, trying to grab her. When that didn't work, he unfurled his wings. Paprika stopped her climb, sniffing at a few of the feathers closest to his brother's shoulder blades. She then proceeded to pull two out.</p>
<p>“Ow! Michael! Call off the beast!” he yelped, wings flapping a little.</p>
<p>“Hold still,” Chloe said, getting around to his back.</p>
<p>She took hold of Paprika carefully and put her in her enclosure. Michael went over to find her taking the feathers she'd pulled out and put in her favorite hammock. There were two others in her enclosure, along with a small bed and a box for her to hide in. Once she had them placed, Paprika climbed in and curled up on them.</p>
<p>“Aww...Paprika likes you, Luci,” Michael chided playfully. “She got a hold of a few of my loose feathers and a little of Ella's hair. The book I have says ferrets do that in order to keep the scents of family close.”</p>
<p>“Here,” Trixie said, coming over with some stray hairs in her hand. “I found these in my hood.”</p>
<p>Michael took them and added it to Paprika's hammock. The ferret made a chirping sound and rolled around a little. Chloe grinned and added some of her loose hair after running a hand through hers. Paprika eyed Lucifer's wings. He backed up.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don't, you little hellion,” he growled. “You got two. That's enough for now.”</p>
<p>She glared at him before curling up tight. Michael laughed as they headed back to the table to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was feeling particularly inspired by this story, so here's yet another chapter! Yay!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 18, 2019</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>It's been...a week since spending the weekend alone with Ella. Wow. I see the near obsession my brother Lucifer has with sex. It made me feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Before the Fall...I used to fly all the time. Not to mention teaching so many of our younger siblings. The feeling I used to get, that rush...Ella gave that back to me. It's something that I'll be forever grateful for. It's fun too. So much fun. But...it's been...a bit difficult to concentrate some days. Especially in the mornings and late into the night. When I wake up hard and aching. I've realized I could just...get my hand involved. But I feel...not confident? I don't know, it just feels weird.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>My brother gave me some videos he's made. For sex education. I wanted to throw them in the trash. I really did. Instead, they are currently sitting on my coffee table at home. And as much as I don't want to see my brother naked, I want to learn...be better for Ella. She deserves that much. Considering she could have anyone she wanted...and I'm the one she wants. I'm trying to keep positive. She did agree to a date! I...wait...oh fuck me! Today's our date and I have no idea what we're going to do. Damn it! What...I know! Chloe! Leaving it here for now.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was thanking his luck when he saw Chloe sitting at her desk. And Ella looked to be out of the lab. Perfect. Michael cursed under his breath as he made his way downstairs. It was doing a number on his back and side. Damn it all...he needed to focus more on his exercises in the morning. He'd been slacking off a bit. Chloe gave him a questioning look as he approached her desk.</p>
<p>“Hi, Michael,” she said. “What's up?”</p>
<p>“I need your help,” he told her, just getting to the point. “I asked Ella out earlier this week. She said yes. It's today...and it totally slipped my mind. I have no clue what to do or where to take her.”</p>
<p>“It's not that hard, Mike,” she told him, smiling a little. “You're overthinking a little. Just think about some of her interests and yours and take her to do something you both like. I know! There's a new bar that opened not long after you showed up. It's a nostalgic kind of place called Rec Bar, where they have a wide collection of vintage video games from arcades. Get a few rolls of quarters and have fun. Best part is that weekend nights are limited to adults, while during the week and days they cater more to kids and families.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he sighed. “I owe you one.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” she said. “You...you really like her, huh?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “It makes no sense. I just...love being around her.”</p>
<p>“You need someone to watch Paprika?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Nah. She's with me most of the day since the Captain is ok with me having space in our office set up for her. So she'll be good staying home in her cage for a few hours. Currently, she's doing laps in her ball. Everyone gets a kick out of watching her zip around. But thanks.”</p>
<p>“Have you watched those DVDs yet?” she asked as he went to walk away. Michael stopped.</p>
<p>“No, I haven't,” he answered, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “Are...are you sure I'd learn something? Or is this an elaborate prank Lucifer's cooked up?”</p>
<p>“Trust me...you'll learn quite a bit,” she assured him. “And Lucifer doesn't lie. They are what he said they are.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” he told her. “I'll give them a try this weekend. I doubt our date's going to end in the bedroom. Where is my annoying man child of a twin anyway?”</p>
<p>“Paperwork keeps him away,” Chloe stage whispered. “We don't have a case at the moment, so I take days like this to get paperwork done. He finds it unbearably boring and will stay home.”</p>
<p>Michael gave her a wave and headed back to his office. He felt better with a plan in place. The rest of the day went by quickly. At the end of his shift, Michael had Paprika in her harness and riding around his neck. Ella was standing near the elevator when he got off on the ground floor. His stomach twisted a little with nerves. When she saw him, she gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“I'm waiting on some lab results for a case going to trial tomorrow,” she told him. “Sorry, but it looks like our date's going to have to be postponed.”</p>
<p>Michael frowned. He gave her another hug and kissed the top of her head. “It's ok. I didn't have to make any reservations or anything. We could go tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You're the greatest,” she sighed, holding onto him. “You know...if I manage to get done early...I could come over? We still have the Friday the 13th series to go through.”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect,” he told her. “But don't rush on my account. Take the time to do it right and make sure justice is served.”</p>
<p>“I will,” she said as they finally let go of each other.</p>
<p>After Ella gave Paprika a quick pet, he headed out to the front of the station. It didn't take long to get a ride home. Once they were home, Michael went through the usual routine; feed Paprika and put her in her cage, grab himself a snack. Next was reading a few chapters from the first Harry Potter. Ella had insisted he needed to read at least the first one. He was enjoying it. After that, he debated on dinner. Feeling his back twinge, Michael decided to order in. He'd been trying new foods with every delivery. So far, he found he enjoys pizza, Mexican, Thai and burgers. Caribbean...not a big fan. Ethiopian was out for him. He just didn't care for it. Deciding on Chinese, he ordered several different dishes to try.</p>
<p>The DVDs Lucifer had given him caught his eye. He didn't have any plans now for the evening. And if things went well tomorrow...it couldn't hurt to watch a little. But the thought of watching something intentionally sexual in his living room had his skin crawling. He took the discs to his room and set them on the DVD player. There. The anxiety he felt eased off. He'd considered watching a little before his dinner arrived. But decided against it. If he was going to watch this, he was going to be comfortable and not worry about getting interrupted. And he didn't exactly feel all that comfortable at the moment. Going back into the living room, he let Paprika back out and played with her. An hour later, his dinner had arrived.</p>
<p>He'd ordered quite a bit; sweet and sour pork, vegetable lo mein, orange beef, general tso's chicken, chow mein, egg foo young, egg rolls, dumplings, and pot stickers. And a big box of white rice to go with the various dishes. His stomach growled a little from the smell. Grabbing a plate, he put together a heaping plate, getting a little bit of everything to try. Dinner was quiet, which he didn't like. He ended up turning on the TV, listening to the news. He found he enjoyed everything, especially the spicy dishes. After he'd eaten his fill and put away the leftovers...Michael's mind started drifting to what was waiting for him in his room.</p>
<p>Part of him was not looking forward to seeing his brother naked. But his damn curiosity just wouldn't leave him alone. He was all alone. Ella would no doubt be kept late to work on the case being tried tomorrow. He didn't want to try and find a movie or show because he'd rather see new things with Ella. And he wasn't in the mood to read or tired at all. He could try playing something on the expensive gaming computer or PlayStation Ella helped him get. But the only thing he could think about was seeing what was on those DVDs Lucifer gave him.</p>
<p>Michael ventured back to his bedroom, making sure to have his phone. He took a shower first, trying to relax himself a little. He was already half hard by the time he was done. Michael toweled off quickly, throwing on a pair of boxers. Picking up the DVDs, he found labels on the other side of the cases. Simple ones. The top one read 'Volume 1: Basics'. The next was 'Volume 2: Advanced Techniques'. The last read 'Volume 3: Kinks and Role Play'. That scared him a bit. Grabbing the disc labeled 'Basics', Michael ignored the twisting feeling in his stomach and put it in the player. Picking up the remote, he eased into his bed. Now that he was comfortable, Michael took a deep breath and turned on the TV.</p>
<p>The menu was a plain gray with white lettering. Selecting the index, there was a surprisingly neat and put together list of the content. First on the list was Kissing. He skipped that one, he was confident he did that well. Next was Erogenous Zones.</p>
<p>“Might as well see what this is,” he said with a shrug, pressing Select.</p>
<p>It took a minute for it to start. A fade from black revealed Lucifer, sitting in a pair of silk pajama pants and no shirt. A young, blonde woman with green eyes sat beside him on the end of what looked to be his bed in his penthouse. She was wearing a lace bra and underwear, a thin robe barely covering her.</p>
<p>“Hello again,” Lucifer said in that sultry tone he's heard him use with people in Lux and witnesses. “Now that we've demonstrated kissing and how it gets things started, we're going to move onto the numerous erogenous zones on the body.”</p>
<p>Huh. He'd half expected this to be more egotistical exposition. Instead, it was a lot like of those instructional videos he'd browsed through on YouTube. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.</p>
<p>“My lovely co-star Tina here has consented to sensual and sexual acts on camera and is over 18,” Lucifer continued, moving further back onto his mattress, kneeling behind the woman. “Is this correct, darling?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” Lucifer purred. “Now, we're going to start from the top and work our way down. You wouldn't think it was, but the scalp is quite sensitive and with just the right touch, it can make your partner feel tingly all over. Everyone is different, but a good start is to just take your fingers and lightly rake through your partner's hair.”</p>
<p>Lucifer demonstrated, his long fingers combing through Tina's blonde waves. She shivered a bit as he stroked her scalp, her eyes closing. He could see her follow Lucifer's touch. He was slow and methodical, stroking the back and sides of her head. Curious, Michael lightly ran his fingers along his own scalp, keeping the touch light. It sent goosebumps down his spine. Thinking about Ella doing this to him only made him twitch in his boxers. He watched the entire section, making note of the various spots and ways to stimulate. At the end of the portion he'd selected, it went back to the menu. The next two sections were Solo Play Male and Female respectively. Blushing heavily, he selected 'Solo Play-Male'. It started like the first one did, only Lucifer in frame, wearing a pair of boxers like his. It made sense based on the title.</p>
<p>“Hello,” he said, giving his usual half smirk. “Being alone doesn't have to be a bad thing. Even I've had some nights spent alone. I find it a prime opportunity to play around with different things. Sometimes I find something new that I love and will do with a partner, when the timing's right. For this session, I'm going to demonstrate the most basic touches and moves you can enjoy on your own when the urge hits. We'll touch on variants as well as toys in another session. For now, we're going to just have a nice, relaxing masturbation session.”</p>
<p>Michael could feel his face burn as he felt partly embarrassed, but also turned on at the prospect of trying something new. He ignored the thought that he was a little pathetic in that he's never done anything like this before. Choosing to just follow along with the video, Michael wriggled out of his boxers, leaving him naked. Lucifer mentioned lube would help at this point, but he didn't have any. So he'll just improvise. Michael licked the palm and fingers of his left hand before wrapping it around his hard cock. He started off slow, dragging his hand up, then down. It was like when Ella had first touched him. Wasn't as good, but it felt pleasant. His brother was talking about visualizing things you find sexy as inspiration during moments like this, reading or watching material that makes you hot.</p>
<p>That was pretty easy actually. Lucifer was still talking...giving the watcher help with visualization...offering tips on different touches to use. Michael's mind had started to wander. Ella was the first thing that came to mind. He was thinking about how she bends over the large table she uses to look over evidence...how her shirt and jacket tend to ride up, showing off a thin strip of skin. It was hard to look away when he sees it. And even harder not to close the blinds and lock the door. Sidle up behind her, peel her jeans and underwear down... Michael gave himself a rough squeeze, hand moving faster. The fantasy continued in his head. He closed his eyes as he imagined running his hands over her naked skin, helping her spread her legs for him a bit. She was dripping wet for him, softly pleading for him.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, Ella,” he growled, trapping her against the table with his body. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Mike...what...whoa!” he heard Ella shout.</p>
<p>Wait...that wasn't...</p>
<p>Michael's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Ella standing in the doorway to his bedroom, staring at him...and what he was doing. But he was too close. He felt like he wanted to die as he bucked into his hand and came all over his chest and stomach, unable to look away from Ella as he finished. When it was over, he sat there, finally able to look away from Ella.</p>
<p>“This must be why Lucifer was so insistent that one of the other lab assistants could wait on the test results,” Ella said. “Wait...is that Lucifer on TV?!”</p>
<p>“He...um, he gave me a set of videos he made,” Michael managed to say as she stepped into the room and shut the door. “I...I just wanted to try and learn something so that I'm not a complete idiot.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Michael,” Ella sighed.</p>
<p>She went to the bathroom and came back with a towel. Ella used it to clean him off before flipping her shoes off and curling up against his side on the bed. Making him look at her, she gave him a kiss. He leaned into it more, relaxing a bit.</p>
<p>“Michael, you don't need to do anything but be yourself,” she assured him. “Lucifer I'm sure meant well giving you these videos. But it's clear he was trying to mess with you.”</p>
<p>“Shit...I remember mentioning I hadn't watched these yet to him when he popped in to take Chloe to lunch today,” Michael said. “This was probably payback for earlier this week.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“Paprika jumped him when they came over for dinner on Monday and pulled a couple of feathers out of his wings.”</p>
<p>Ella laughed, which only made him smile. “I would pay to see that!”</p>
<p>“I do have to try and get back at him...I could see if Trixie would like to watch Paprika one weekend...and pay her NOT to tell Lucifer,” he mused.</p>
<p>“I like your thinking,” Ella said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>He really did love when she played with his hair. It liked to curl like his twins' did, but he didn't care to try and tame it. He purred for her, knowing how much she liked it.</p>
<p>“Michael?” he heard her ask.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” he replied, pushing into her touch more.</p>
<p>“There is something I'd like to try with you,” she said softly, her voice husky with want. “Most of my other boyfriends saw it either as something they had to do or refused to do it.”</p>
<p>He frowned. How could someone tell her no to anything?</p>
<p>“I'd be glad to,” he told her. “But I think you're a little overdressed.”</p>
<p>“Easy to fix,” she said with a grin.</p>
<p>Getting up, Ella stripped her shirt off. Her bra was next, her breasts bouncing a little as she tossed it at him. He grinned,  letting it drop to the floor. She slowly unzipped her pants, carefully hooking her fingers into the hem of her underwear and pulling all of it down in one swoop. Once she was naked, Ella came back over, lying down next to him. Michael rolled onto his side, kissing her as his hands roamed down her body.</p>
<p>“You don't mind me leading, do you?” Ella asked when he pulled back to nip her ear.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want,” he told her, moving to suck a bruise on her shoulder.</p>
<p>He loved the deep, throaty moan she let out when he did. Michael kept moving lower, laving attention on her breasts again. The feel of her fingers gripping his hair only made him purr with satisfaction. He lightly squeezed her hip with his left hand, his right lightly brushing along her lower belly and moving lower.</p>
<p>“That's it,” he growled as she spread her legs wide for him.</p>
<p>He barely brushed her inner thigh, ghosting over her already slick flesh.</p>
<p>“Wait,” she gasped, her hips moving against his hand on their own.</p>
<p>Michael stopped, pulling his mouth off of her. Her hands didn't leave his hair though. She applied a gentle pressure, pushing...down?</p>
<p>“Lower, Michael,” Ella told him. “As you were.”</p>
<p>He shrugged and did as she asked. Michael ran his tongue down her torso, kissing at the soft skin of her belly. She shivered, her grip tightening a little bit on his hair. He was hard yet again, but it could wait. Kissing and nipping at the goose pimpled skin of her stomach, he felt her move her legs again. She spread them a little more, bending her knees so her feet were flat against the mattress. Michael smoothed his hands up and down her thighs. But when he went to use his hand on her, she stopped him again.</p>
<p>“Lower,” she pleaded. “Please, Michael?”</p>
<p>His eyes popped wide when he realized what she wanted from him. Michael eased himself between her legs, taking hold of her hips.</p>
<p>“You'll let me know if I hurt you?” he asked. He couldn't help feeling a little nervous.</p>
<p>“Of course,” she answered. “Remember when I did this to you last week? Just...go slow.”</p>
<p>He nodded before turning his attention back to what was in front of him. She looked...so small like this, delicate. Hard to believe how much this part of the body could endure going by how they'd spent last weekend. Michael took her advice and started off slow. Pressing kisses to the very top of her groin, he moved lower. Her hands were still threaded in his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. Taking a chance, Michael finally slid his tongue along her slit.</p>
<p>She was all salt and sweet...rich like raw honey. He groaned as he made another pass, getting a better taste. Ella's hands fisted his hair hard and he could hear her moaning.</p>
<p>“Yes, Michael!” she sighed. “Just...you can go harder if you want. Don't stop please.”</p>
<p>Michael growled, letting his body slide off the end of the mattress and pulling her to the edge. He used his hands to spread her open and put his mouth on her again. He briefly teased her again before sliding his tongue into her. He could feel his cock jump when he felt her inner muscles squeeze his tongue. It was like kissing her, but...more intense. And he couldn't get enough of how she tasted.</p>
<p>He pressed his face tight against her, using his nose to rub at her clit. That was something he'd learned from Lucifer's videos. He was careful not to be too rough, given how sensitive it was. Ella's thighs were pressed tight against the sides of his head, her hands tugging at his hair hard enough to hurt. He didn't care if she ripped the shit from his head.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Michael,” Ella groaned, managing to get into a sitting position without letting go of him. “That's it. Harder...more...”</p>
<p>Michael sucked and licked with fervor, determined to make her come like this. No matter how long it took. He could feel she was close, just by how her insides were pulling at his tongue...how wet she was getting. After one last thrust of his tongue, he eased off a bit, keeping his tongue flat and licking her from the bottom to the top. As he sucked gently at her clit, Michael got three of his fingers inside her, giving a steady pump. He looked up at her, knowing now that with as excited as he was, his eyes were no doubt glowing gold. Ella was moving against his face, riding him like she'd done to his cock before. Her hair had been pulled free from her ponytail, flowing freely. When her eyes met his, Michael flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. That did her in.</p>
<p>He pulled his hand free of her as she started to come, getting his tongue back in her and pressing against her clit with his thumb. Her taste flowed like warm honey and he chased it down. Michael kept going, Ella's hips moving, grinding her crotch against his face. She screamed his name not long after, another hot rush running into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed. Ella pulled him away when she'd stopped shaking. Pulling himself to his feet, Michael got his hips between her spread legs and pressed into her. Michael only lasted three thrusts before he was coming himself, filling her up with his own release.</p>
<p>When he was too sensitive to do anything else, Michael pulled back, flopping onto the bed and panting. Ella plastered herself to his side, holding him tight. He managed to turn onto his side and pulled her tight against his front. Wincing from the pain of his wings unfurling, he spread them wide before wrapping Ella up in them. She shivered a little, a huge smile on her face. He was surprised when she kissed him, clearly not caring where he'd just been.</p>
<p>“I take it I was adequate?” he teased. Inside, he was panicking...worrying she was going to tell him they weren't doing that again.</p>
<p>“Mmmm...I think I forgot my own name for a minute there,” she chuckled. “You were great. Judging by how you were hard as steel at the end there, you enjoyed that as much as I did.”</p>
<p>“I did,” he purred. “Very much. You are now my favorite sweet.”</p>
<p>That had her blushing. He smiled, tucking her head under his chin. They laid there for a while, cuddling. Michael had been about to drift off when heard a low growl.</p>
<p>“That wasn't me,” he said. “Sounds like someone's ravenous.”</p>
<p>“I didn't get a chance to have any dinner,” Ella pouted.</p>
<p>“I do have leftover Chinese in the fridge and some tiramisu from Monday,” he told her. “How's about we eat and watch another movie? Maybe I could get another taste of you later?”</p>
<p>“Guess we did get our date,” Ella said as they sat up. “An awesome date.”</p>
<p>“I'm still taking you out tomorrow,” he chided playfully. “We're going to have a proper date where we go out, have some fun, make small talk. Then if I've charmed you successfully...bring you home to ravish.”</p>
<p>“You're sure you don't just want to skip to the ravishing part?” she asked, pouting a little as he put on a fresh pair of boxers and a tank top before tossing her one of his t-shirts.</p>
<p>“I'm sure, Ella,” he said with a smile, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>It made his heart jump in his chest to see her put on his shirt, the thing large enough on her to be a dress. It was definitely a sight he'd never tire of.</p>
<p>“Ooh, we can work out a way to get back at your brother for his little prank on you too!” she exclaimed.</p>
<p>He definitely needed to reach out to his brothers to find out for sure that she's not a Miracle. 'Cause even with as little as he knows about humanity and emotions...he could feel that he was already falling hard for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to let my fans know that updates to this story may be delayed a bit. I'm currently participating in the 2021 Supernatural Kink Bingo and my muse is giving me material for my prompts. I love this story as much as all of you. So I hope you enjoy this latest entry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday Evening</p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p>“Wow, Mike!” Ella exclaimed as the Uber driver pulled into the parking lot of Recbar, the bar Chloe suggested to him the other day. “I heard about this place a few months ago when they opened, but I haven’t had a chance to come.” She frowned, looking over at him. “You…you’re sure this is ok? I get the feeling a lot of what we do…other than have amazing sex, is stuff I like doing.”</p>
<p>Michael sighed heavily. “Look, I know that I’m the one that asked you out. But I got busy this week and I completely forgot about our date. I asked Chloe for ideas and she suggested this place. And I do like playing games. I’m really sorry if you expected more from me.”</p>
<p>“You’re cute, you know that?” she asked him.</p>
<p>He didn’t bother answering, just smiling as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. They got out and stepped inside. A server showed them to a table near the bar. Arcade games lined the walls, along with a couple of pool tables and air hockey. Michael stuck with water, Ella ordered a margarita. Once it arrived, they ordered a few appetizers before getting up to try a few games out.</p>
<p>“Damn, I don’t have any quarters,” Ella grumbled.</p>
<p>“I got it,” Michael told her, pulling a whole roll of quarters from his pocket. “Lady picks first.”</p>
<p>Ella took his hand and led him over to a game. Space Invaders. He watched her play through a couple of quarters. It was much simpler than the other games they’ve tried together, but from what he understood, this was one of the first video games. He gave it a shot. The first try…was embarrassing.</p>
<p>“It’s harder than it looks,” Ella told him. “Put another quarter in.”</p>
<p>Lacing her fingers with his, she helped him. He fared better this time around and he enjoyed having her this close. They moved down the line, trying other games. He didn’t like Centipede. Pacman was good, he was actually pretty decent. A few more games and they found themselves at Mortal Kombat.</p>
<p>“Alright, prepare to lose, Morningstar,” Ella said, loading a quarter on the Player 1 side.</p>
<p>He just shook his head and loaded a quarter in. There were a number of characters to choose from. Michael felt a bit overwhelmed with the choices and just hit random. He ended up with Subzero. The first match they played had him losing pretty badly to Ella. Michael shook it off, studying the controls as he went. The second match Ella won again, but it was close.</p>
<p>“You always learn things this fast?” she asked.</p>
<p>“I never really noticed,” he said sarcastically, giving her a wink.</p>
<p>Ella laughed. “Hmm…so it’s not just when it comes to sex?”</p>
<p>“I can excel when I want to,” he purred. “And it looks like a certain someone needs to be taken down a notch when it comes to this game.”</p>
<p>She gave him a light smack to his arm. “Oh, it’s on!”</p>
<p>Four matches later and she gave up. She glared at him. “I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Sore loser, much?” he chuckled.</p>
<p>He pulled her close and kissed her temple. Ella smiled a little, hugging him back. They walked back to their table, hand in hand. The food they’d ordered arrived around the same time. Ella talked about the latest case they just closed, he went over the latest drama in Records regarding Mark and the two people he’s currently seeing.</p>
<p>“Wait…so Mark’s bi?” she asked, eating some of the chili cheese fries they’d ordered. “And seeing a guy and a girl?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he told her. “He accidentally screwed up what day he was seeing who. He had to come clean with them and they’re both giving him the cold shoulder right now. It’s been…four days.”</p>
<p>“How’s he holding up?”</p>
<p>“He’s been a little checked out. Ended up reworking a week’s worth of files twice. Paprika’s been hanging around him more than everybody else the last couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like he could use someone to talk to,” Ella said, sipping her drink.</p>
<p>“I guess I could invite him over after work on Monday, if he’s still down,” he offered. “I hate seeing him like that.”</p>
<p>“You know, for being as old as time…you seem to have adapted well to life on Earth,” she added.</p>
<p>“It helps I’ve had a pretty good guide,” he told her, giving her wink. “But seriously, it’s just easier here. My siblings, can be pretty nasty. A lot of them just ignore me or hate me for following Dad’s orders about Lucifer. The rest of them are just uncomfortable around me because of the fear aura thing.”</p>
<p>“Seems like the people you work around aren’t affected,” Ella said. “That’s something.”</p>
<p>“I have a good hold on it, but…you know, I’ve noticed they aren’t affected much either. Even with holding back, they should be reacting more than they are. I don’t get it. I am grateful for it, though.”</p>
<p>“Ooh! I see the Dance Dance Revolution cabinet is open!” she said, looking across the bar. “Mind ordering me another margarita and bringing it over?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said with a grin as she jogged across the room towards the game she’d been eyeing.</p>
<p>He ordered her drink from the waitress. While he waited for it, Michael looked across the bar to watch Ella. It was clear she was having fun. If he was being honest, he could watch her do just about anything and be content. Michael shook his head. Wow. That was just…crazy sappy.</p>
<p>“Good thing Ella can’t read minds,” he told himself as her drink hit the table.</p>
<p>He tipped the waitress and started towards Ella, drink in hand. Michael frowned when he saw a guy, a stranger…dancing with her.</p>
<p><i>“Ok…keep cool,”</i> he told himself. <i>“It’s a 2-player game and popular. It’s nothing.”</i></p>
<p>Michael took a seat at the bar, watching Ella. He sat her drink down when he felt his chest get tight. This guy…was paying more attention to her than to the game. That he didn’t like. When the game was over, he pulled her close. Ella tried to get him to let go, but this guy wasn’t getting the message. He got up and helped Ella get free of the guy.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she told him, turning to him and hugging him.</p>
<p>“Hey, asshole!” the guy shouted. “Who do you think you are interrupting our little conversation?!”</p>
<p>“I’m her boyfriend, for one,” Michael growled, putting Ella behind him. “For another, it looked like you don’t understand the word no.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend? You? Yeah right,” he scoffed.</p>
<p>“Screw you, jerk,” Ella snapped. “I’m with him. And even if I wasn’t, I would still tell you to get lost.”</p>
<p>She moved to get her drink, but the idiot grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>“I’m not done talking to you,” he snarled.</p>
<p>Michael pulled her free and crushed the guy’s wrist easily. The man yelped in pain, tucking his arm against his chest. The guy went to yell some more, but Michael made him look at him. He gave him a smirk before letting go of his hold on his aura.</p>
<p>“Tell me…what do you fear most?” he asked, his voice soft, but cold.</p>
<p>“Being alone,” he said easily. The man was pretty simple. Good, this would be quick then.</p>
<p>“With the way you clearly don’t respect women, you will remain alone,” Michael added. He could feel his fear building, no doubt being reminded about his no doubt empty life. “Treat women better or next time…you’re going to end up behind bars. All alone.”</p>
<p>As soon as he let the guy go, he ran for the door. Feeling eyes on him, Michael stood straight to see everyone just staring at him. He could feel how afraid they were, ready to bolt at a moment’s notice. He got his aura back under control and taking hold of Ella’s hand, he tossed a hundred-dollar bill on the bar next to her unfinished drink before they left.</p>
<p>“So much for a decent date,” he sighed. “I’m sorry for this.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be,” she told him. “That guy was a major creep.”</p>
<p>“Everyone else didn’t deserve to be subjected to my aura,” he added. “Neither did you.”</p>
<p>“I felt it, but I still didn’t feel afraid, if that makes any sense?” she said, sounding unsure. “It was a weird feeling.”</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Michael said, stopping on the corner and putting his hands together. “I’m going to ask one of my brothers topside to answer some questions.”</p>
<p>He went still and started praying.</p>
<p><i>“Gabriel…Raphael…,”</i> he started. <i>“I need any information you have on Ella Lopez. Is she…was she made like Chloe Decker?”</i></p>
<p><i>“Why do you need…wait, are you dating this human?!”</i> he heard Gabriel ask him.</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s none…”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Oh, I think it is,”</i> Raphael interjected. <i>“Spill it, big brother. Are you dating her?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Damn. Guess I’m overseeing the extinction event,”</i> Raphael said. <i>“You weren’t spying to get inside information, were you Gabe?”</i></p>
<p><i>“Not at all,”</i> Gabriel said. His tone gave him away that he definitely did.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Gabriel…so help me if you’ve interfered…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Relax, Michael. I only popped down and just watched from the sidelines. I haven’t done a damn thing. And before you ask again, no. Father didn’t make her like he did Decker. And I would know.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Same thing here,”</i> Raphael said. <i>“But I’ll do a bit of research on my end. Why do you need to know?”</i></p>
<p><i>“She isn’t affected by my aura,”</i> Michael answered.</p>
<p><i>“Whoa,”</i> Gabriel said. <i>“Really? Not even a little bit?”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“She can sense it when I project, but…she just doesn’t feel afraid. Not in the slightest.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“That shouldn’t be possible. Not without divine intervention or our own self-actualization,”</i> Raphael said after a minute.</p>
<p><i>“Wait…that’s a thing?”</i> Michael asked. <i>“I thought that Amenadiel was kidding.”</i></p>
<p><i>“Oh, it’s real,”</i> Gabriel replied. <i>“Castiel? Remember how you ordered him to pull that guy…what was his name? Dan…no, Dean Winchester, from Hell…keep him safe? He’d convinced himself that he’d become a Fallen angel…made himself practically human.”</i></p>
<p><i>“And Amenadiel can’t slow time anymore,”</i> Michael added. <i>“But for only one person not to be affected?”</i></p>
<p><i>“I’ll look into it,”</i> Raphael replied. <i>“Once I have an answer, I’ll visit myself.”</i></p>
<p><i>“Thanks,”</i> Michael told them.</p>
<p><i>“It’s a miracle! Michael, The Great Judge of Heaven and Commander of the Host, is showing appreciation,”</i> Gabriel exclaimed. <i>“But seriously, this girl is clearly doing a lot of good for you.”</i></p>
<p>When he opened his eyes and stopped praying, a car stopped in front of them.</p>
<p>“What did they say?” she asked. “You were kind of spaced for a while, so I called a car and a placed an order for Thai to be delivered to your place.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure? We could try to go somewhere else,” he said as he got in.</p>
<p>“I’m good,” she told him with a smile. “You know…Halloween is coming up. I’ve been putting together a haunted house to raise money for the local children’s hospital and while I have actors and Lucifer has some contractors putting it together…I think you’d help make it a huge hit.”</p>
<p>“Wait…you want me to help scare people. And they pay for this?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” she replied. “There are all sorts of adrenaline junkies looking for thrills of all kinds. You won’t even have to dress up or anything.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…enough fear to the wrong person and it could kill them,” he said nervously.</p>
<p>“We’ll have everyone sign liability waivers,” Ella offered. “I doubt it’ll be an issue. If you don’t mind giving up free time Tuesday, we can try going out again after working on the haunted house.”</p>
<p>“You drive a hard bargain,” he chuckled. “Deal.”</p>
<p>When they pulled up to his house, he took Ella’s hand and led her inside. It wasn’t perfect. But they seemed to make it work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! A new chapter! I've been a bit busy lately. Between my job being a bit demanding this month and outlining works for the bingo I'm in this year, I've also been making cute, crochet plush toys as part of a giveaway I did for a Facebook group I'm a part of. To say I'm keeping busy during the ongoing pandemic is an understatement.</p>
<p>Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 22, 2019</p>
<p>
  <i>It's early in the week, but so far, pretty dull. We haven't gotten too many new files to process, so they've managed to knock out most of the Archives. There's only about a year's worth of files left to get reprocessed to fit into the new system. So while Cheryl and I finish the Archives, the others were checking the digital versions of the files, making sure they are all up to date. Paprika loves coming to work and most of the precinct enjoys her antics. Yesterday, she'd managed to roll out of Records in her ball and get on the elevator. She went and found Ella, rolling after her as quietly as possible. The captain found it hilarious. But after a close call with a cop from Vice nearly tripped over the ball...Ella bought her a collar with a bell. Everywhere she goes, you can hear the tinkle of the bell. Right now, she's napping in the hood of Mark's jacket.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I've been taking my time with the files I've been working, taking some time between files to do searches on Halloween. The history is pretty interesting. I've read most of the stuff on Wikipedia, along with some websites monitored by universities. But what's really helped me understand what Ella's asking of me, are YouTube videos from various haunted houses. It's still crazy to me how people can give up their hard earned money to people just to scare them. It's one thing to read academic papers on the science behind fear and the psychology of thrill seekers, but...I just can't understand it. Ella insists that it'll make sense once they do it. She even suggested going to haunt a friend of hers is working at. I figure, why not? Better than me trying to figure out another date. The last one...it could've ended better.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ella insists that she had fun, even when our plans had to change on the fly after that creep at the bar wouldn't leave her alone. I just can't help but feel responsible. She...truly is something else. Well, that's all I have for now. Hopefully, I'll have more to write about later tonight.</i>
</p>
<p>“Really trying to stretch the last bit of work, hmm?” Cheryl asked. “I see you got your journal out again.”</p>
<p>“Just writing a few quick thoughts,” he said, closing the book and putting it in his bottom desk drawer. “Between that and doing research on haunted houses...I'm managing to fill my day.”</p>
<p>“Ella roped you into helping with the station's charity haunt?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she feels that my insight into the psychology of fear could help make the haunt much more effective.”</p>
<p>“A hobby of yours?”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” he replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Michael met Ella by the elevator on the first floor, taking her arm in his as they headed for her car. Because they were heading to the location of the haunt, then out on a date, Chloe took Paprika home for Trixie to pet sit. They drove about half an hour from the station, to an older building between a diner and a sporting goods store. Old and broken neon letters spelling out Clinic could be seen on the side of the building, just over the blacked out windows. He had to admit...it was a little creepy.</p>
<p>“The contractors and set designers got everything built and set up,” Ella explained. “All that's left is to plan out where our actors are going and how we're going to work you in, aside from a few decorations that can wait to go up until we're nearly ready to open.”</p>
<p>“How long are we running this for?” Michael asked, leaning against the side of the building while she found the key to open the front door.</p>
<p>“From the 25th until sundown on Halloween,” Ella replied. “We then take the money collected from the tickets and any snacks sold over to the hospital while the kids have their Trick or Treat event.”</p>
<p>He nodded as she opened the door and went inside. Michael followed after her. They stepped into what used to be the waiting room of the clinic. A few tables and chairs were set up directly in front of them and on the opposite side of the room. The old receptionist’s desk had clearly been cleaned up and decorated.</p>
<p>“This is where people pay for their tickets?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yep. Why not use some of the stuff left behind?” Ella replied. “There was quite a bit of old equipment left behind that the contractors were able to repair and refurbish for us to use. Lucifer even managed to get the water turned on for the week so we have running water and working bathrooms. Which is what that door to the right of reception is.” She walked towards the door on the left. “Follow me.” </p>
<p>She led him through narrow walkways, decorated to match the clinic's worn, abandoned look. The first couple of rooms were set up for some simple scares using animatronic pieces or actors.</p>
<p>“This is definitely unsettling, especially for anyone who doesn't like tight, narrow spaces,” he said.</p>
<p>They wound their way through, the walkways getting a bit larger. But the set pieces were also more grand as they went along. She stopped in what appeared to be a morgue.</p>
<p>“This used to be the County Coroner's office, and this was their exam room. They'd have at least 3 bodies stored here for examination for cases...exhumations,” Ella said. “We have the doors to the drawers on remote control to open randomly. We have actors that are ok with hanging out in these to either scream for help for another actor to shove back in. Or to come after any of our guests that come through. We plan to change it up every few groups, keep everyone on their toes.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, noting the various nooks and crannies as they went along. He had an idea of a way for him to contribute, but he needed to talk to Azrael first. As they approached the end, the interiors looked more and more rotten and decrepit, ending with a poor imitation of Hell, a crude looking throne sitting in the way of the exit door.</p>
<p>“As people move through, it goes from a haunted hospital of damned souls...devolving into Hell basically,” she explained. “I've thought about asking Lucifer to help us out and be our finale. But I figured maybe we could have you do it.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer would be better,” he sighed. “He has flair for the dramatic. Have you ever seen his Devil face?”</p>
<p>“I've heard about it, but never seen it,” Ella answered.</p>
<p>“Since you're in the know now and given your tolerance to my abilities...it's possible seeing his more devilish side won't affect you like it does most people that end up exposed to it.”</p>
<p>“I'll have to make a deal or two with him,” Ella said, scratching the back of her neck. “But it'll be worth it.”</p>
<p>“Let me talk to him at work tomorrow,” Michael told her. “You shouldn't have to owe him something. It's for charity. So, what are we here to do?”</p>
<p>“If we're going to have Lucifer take over the end of the haunt...have you had any ideas of something you could do? Otherwise, you'll probably end up sitting in the security room, monitoring the cameras placed throughout and letting your aura run wild. That's pretty much it.”</p>
<p>“I'm going to talk to Azrael later,” he told her. “Being the Angel of Death, she works directly for Death himself. An uncle, if you will. Her robes were a gift from him. They allow her to be invisible to humans, choosing who to let see her. I'm going to see if I can borrow a  set. That and find a good prop scythe. I'll be able to appear and disappear as I follow each group through the building. I can then slowly let my aura build until they're all skittish and jumpy. It'll make the final scare from Lucifer that much better.”</p>
<p>“That sounds AMAZING!” Ella exclaimed. “Perfect! Let's get out of here and lock up. It's early enough for us to get in the first run of one my friends' haunts, then we'll snag some dinner from a favorite restaurant of mine.”</p>
<p>“Lead the way, Ella,” he told her, taking her hand in his again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Later that evening-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm an idiot,” Michael sighed as he held the door open to a small Mexican place Ella had driven them to. “I'm so sorry I got us kicked out.”</p>
<p>“Well, it did prove that they were pretty convincing if they had an Archangel punching their lights out,” Ella said, giving him a little smile.</p>
<p>“I had no idea they were allowed to grab people like that!” he whined, hating how it made him sound. Ella just laughed.</p>
<p>“Come on, Michael,” Ella told him as they were shown to a table. “The guy was a good sport. You only bloodied his nose. He even said that wasn't the first time it's happened and it won't be the last. It's a risk some people take doing stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“At least we were pretty much at the end,” he sighed. “It was fun, though. I see the appeal.”</p>
<p>“Good to hear it,” she told him, taking hold of his hand across the table.</p>
<p>“It's a small world tonight, isn't it Detective?” he heard his twin say.</p>
<p>“Hi, guys,” Chloe said, her arm through Lucifer's. “It was my turn to pick where we went tonight. Maze is with Trixie.”</p>
<p>“Come sit!” Ella told them, “We have plenty of room. Hey, it's our first double date!”</p>
<p>“And what has my less attractive twin looking like a kicked puppy?” Lucifer asked, sitting next to Ella while Chloe sat next to him. Michael was grateful he didn't have to be squished in next to his brother.</p>
<p>“We went to a haunted house for the experience and he punched an actor when he grabbed me,” Ella told him.</p>
<p>Chloe chuckled, Lucifer...didn't. That was surprising.</p>
<p>“I don't blame him for that,” Lucifer said. “He was looking out for you, just like I do for Chloe.”</p>
<p>“I'm just glad I only gave him a bloody nose and didn't kill him,” Michael sighed, grabbing a menu from behind the napkin holder on the table.</p>
<p>“Speaking of haunted houses,” Ella said, handing Lucifer and Chloe menus. “Lucifer...I'd really appreciate it if you'd volunteer a little time to feature as the final scare.”</p>
<p>His brother went rigid before looking at her. “I take it Michael didn't want the job?”</p>
<p>“No,” Michael said before Ella answered. “I feel it would be better if we used you. I'm going to ask Azrael to borrow a set of robes and let myself be seen throughout the building. Towards the end, I'll make it look like I'm coming after them, getting them to you to give the final scare. With that and me using my aura to put people on edge, it'll give the best impact.”</p>
<p>“It sounds great,” Chloe said. “I volunteered to take money and give out tickets. It could be fun for us, Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“At least you get the chance to dress sexy,” Lucifer griped. “From the way this is going, I take it you want me for my other face?”</p>
<p>“What better to scare humans with?” Michael asked. “Besides, it's for charity.”</p>
<p>“Please, Lucifer?” Ella asked, giving him her patented puppy look.</p>
<p>Michael had been subjected to this once or twice. He couldn't say no to her. And it appears that Lucifer had no luck resisting it. He could see his brother's resolve crumble under her stare.</p>
<p>“Ok, Ms. Lopez,” he groaned. “I'll be there. When does this take place?”</p>
<p>“Thank you!” she said excitedly, hugging him tight. “Thank you so much, Lucifer! Ok, we're running this from 6pm to midnight from the 25th to the 30th, and from noon to 6pm on the 31st, but we do have a preview run on the 24th at 9pm. We've invited a bunch of haunted house reviewers, YouTube personalities and a couple of bloggers to go through. Their reviews will help spread the word about this and maximize the number of people we can get to buy tickets. We'll talk about the ideas I have for your part, but let's discuss that over food, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Lucifer and Michael said in unison while Chloe waved down a waiter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>October 24th</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look great!” Ella squealed in excitement as he finished pulling on the robe Azrael had let him borrow.</p>
<p>When he'd asked for this little favor, he not only got a yes, but Death himself stopped by to give him a set of his own robes. It had been a bit unnerving, but Death never took it personally. Though, Paprika didn't mind him. He had to wonder if his ferret was from another dimension or something. She was downright fearless.</p>
<p>“Well...let's see how they work for you!” Ella said as he picked up the scythe they'd found at a Hollywood prop house.</p>
<p>Michael found it easy to will himself invisible to humans. He watched Ella's eyes go wide as he vanished. Walking around her, he made himself visible again. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder. “Holy crap, this is great!”</p>
<p>Grabbing a walkie talkie clipped to her belt, she checked in with each section. They all reported that they were all set and ready to go. Lucifer was reluctant, but he assured them he was ready.</p>
<p>“So you're going to follow the group, right?” Ella asked him.</p>
<p>He nodded. “I'll be following them the whole time. I have my walkie clipped to my belt and I have a head set plugged in. That way if there any issues, I can call for medical or security. I'll make sure to amp them up as we move through.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Ella agreed. “When you get to where the halls go from tile to stone...”</p>
<p>“Is where I go full visible and give them the full effect of my aura, chasing until I get the to Hell arch. From there, I'll 'vanish' and leave them feeling the low key aura and continue to follow them until they get to the exit. That way we have eyes on them in case anyone has any adverse reaction to my brother.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Ella told him. “See you at the end.”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, pulling his hood up and vanishing from sight again. He followed her to the lobby, standing behind Chloe in the shadows. He watched Ella go to the front door, shouting to the crowd they'd invited. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but she'd went over the brief speech she'd give before they came in to buy their ticket from Chloe. Where he was, the shadows were pretty dark, but he knew that he could be seen if he wanted to be. That was the idea of why he chose this spot.</p>
<p>As Ella opened the doors and let in the crowd of twenty or so, he made himself visible, remaining still in the shadows. Most people didn't notice him. A few kind of squinted to look at him, but seemed to move on to look around the room. There was one young lady that looked right at him. Smiling to himself, he moved just enough that it was obvious there was something there and made himself invisible to them. That got her and two other people to jump. The girl came around the other side of the counter, shining a light.</p>
<p>“There was someone right here!” she exclaimed, shaking a little. “I know there was!”</p>
<p>She was going to be fun. Once everyone bought their tickets, Chloe hit a button under the counter. It opened the door into the building proper. Michael stood next to the door. Once the last person had went in, he followed. The first couple of rooms were pretty tame. But he could see how his aura was affecting them. Everyone was looking around nervously, jumping at slight noises.</p>
<p>The first room with actors featured a surgery in progress, no anesthetic being used. It was quite convincing. While it didn't get any screams or anything, he could feel the anxiety of the group rise. The shock therapy scene got a girl to scream when the actor playing the doctor 'tried' to grab her, shocking her with a very mild, static like shock in the process. The next few scenes only served to unsettle the group more. They got a few more screams and jumps. The morgue room...is where things got good. At this point in the run, Michael amped up his aura.</p>
<p>This had some of them grabbing the nearest person to them, shaking. The way the room had been designed, they had to go right by the morgue drawers. Michael moved around until he was off to the side of the group. He made a noise as he reappeared. The girl from earlier and few others, looked up and saw him. That got a lot of screams. Flipping one of the programmed switches, he let out a low, dark laugh, only to vanish again. The switch caused two of the drawers to fly open. Two actors dressed as zombies, climbed off the tables towards the group. He moved into the next section ahead of them. The group all but ran into the next room. The door slammed shut just as the zombies reached the door. They hit against it, just as they had planned.</p>
<p>As the group moved through the lab section of the run, Michael appeared briefly more and more, making sure at least one person saw him before disappearing into the shadows. He also started reaching out and just barely touching their guests. It had them laughing and freaking out a little, given the wild look in their eyes. There were a couple more rooms that were a little more elaborate in their setup, but with his influence, everyone was on edge and fearful. It just made everything more effective. Seeing the wall transition that was his cue, Michael let himself be seen at the same time he made a loud noise. Everyone turned to look at him. Giving another low, evil laugh, he put the tip of the scythe he was carrying against the 'stone' wall and raked it across. It made an awful noise. As he let his aura loose, he ran at the group. That had them running in terror. As the group ran through the archway to the final section of the run, he raised his scythe as though to strike...only to vanish as he ran through the arch. He jogged to a stop around the first bend. Watching them come around the bend, they were all out of breath and clearly at their wits end.</p>
<p>“How the hell did they do that?” one person asked. “That was killer.”</p>
<p>“I've seen that guy all through this place,” another said. “Behind and ahead of us. Could....could this place be really haunted?”</p>
<p>“Doubt it,” one of their friends said. “But that was awesome. And we're still not done.”</p>
<p>“How they can top that, no clue,” one of the people at the front said.</p>
<p>It was quiet, people jumping at the slightest noise from the sound system that was playing various sound effects. Entering the last room, it was dimly lit, the throne of Hell they'd set up cast in a low light. Lucifer sat on that throne, mostly in shadow, looking handsome as ever. He went shirtless, wearing a pair of loose silk pants and no shoes.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Lucifer drawled. “Death has delivered you to me for one thing only.” As he stood and came out of the shadows, he let his Devil form take over, even his wings affected as he spread them wide. “Punishment.”</p>
<p>When he spread his wings and roared at them, the group tore around the other side of the room, slamming through the Exit door. Michael followed them out, giving his twin a wave as he changed back. All of them were being calmed by Ella and a few other volunteers stationed at the exit. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She leaned back into the touch a little, letting him know she knew he was there.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, that was the best haunted house I've ever been to,” one of the bloggers gasped. Their hands were still shaking. “As soon as I stop shaking, I'll get a video posted right away. People need to come to this.”</p>
<p>“You're telling me, girl,” one of their friends laughed. “My boyfriend over here shit himself when your guys' Devil came at us. Best. Haunt. Ever.”</p>
<p>“I'll make a $10,000 donation if you let me send a couple of friends through there with a GoPro recording a run for my YouTube channel,” another person said as they came over to Ella. “That was awesome. I should know, since I've been to every haunt in California.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, better than McKamey Manor even,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Sure, just let me know when you plan to have them come out and I'll make sure your friends and anyone they bring along will go on their own, as their own run,” Ella told him. “Thanks for coming out.”</p>
<p>Michael followed Ella around, listening to the countless praises. Out of what turned out to be a group of thirty people, they had one person have a panic attack. Their medics on site took care of that. Five people soiled themselves in some manner...three people outright fainted once they were out. Michael circled around to the front and changed out of the robes, leaving the scythe in the security office they set up, along with the duffel he used for his costume. Back in his street clothes, Michael went over to Ella's car and waited on her. She showed up twenty minutes later with Chloe and Lucifer.</p>
<p>“That went so well,” she sighed. “Thanks to you two and the rest of our actors. Everyone that came gave more money to donate to the hospital. And they'll all have reviews online by morning. We're going to be crazy busy, but I couldn't be happier. You two...I owe you both big time.”</p>
<p>“I'd be glad to just enjoy some Chinese takeout and a back rub with you, love,” Michael told her, kissing her quickly. “This was fun, seriously.”</p>
<p>“I have to admit...it was a lot of fun watching them run away screaming, given they paid for us to do that to them,” Lucifer said. “And I heard the compliments. I think we're about to have a lot of fun this week.”</p>
<p>“And as a thank you for you being such a good sport, I'm inviting everyone we know to Thanksgiving,” Ella said. “I'll cook, you guys just have to show up. My place is small, but we'll manage.”</p>
<p>“You can host at my place,” Michael told her. “I insist.”</p>
<p>“Twist my arm, why don't you?” Ella teased, kissing him again. “Deal. Come on, you can call an order in and it should get to your place by the time we get there. We'll just stop over at Dan's to pick up Paprika from Trixie first.”</p>
<p>“You read my mind,” Michael said with a laugh as they got into the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: The events of Magic Morningstar happened the week prior to this chapter. There will be reference made to some stuff that happened in that work. For those who haven’t read it, Michael took a second job as a male stripper to earn money on his own to pay for him and Ella to have a 2-week trip to Japan in January. Michael said ‘I Love You’ to Ella for the first time. Lucifer and Michael had a ‘strip-off’. Michael won.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 20th, 2019</p>
<p>
  <i>Things are, for lack of a better word, awesome. We’ve got the entire Archive on the new filing system. On average, we each process 3…maybe 4 files a day, if that. Records requisitions are completed in minutes…as opposed to days. The station has never been so efficient. Even Lucifer couldn’t complain when it meant that Chloe finishes her paperwork in record time every day. I’ve been going to Vixen every day this past week, performing two shows a night. It’s a great workout, people enjoy his performance…he even had made a few good friends. He was off tonight, until New Year’s Eve from the club.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Paprika has been endlessly entertaining. Trixie watches her for him when he goes to the club. The young girl has managed to train her to roll her ball to someone when she wants to go for a run. A couple simple tricks, as well as to sit upright and paw at the air when she wants food. I’ve kept up with what Trixie already taught her, to make them habit. I’ve also noticed that she’s been getting a little too…hefty. I followed her over the last few days around the station to find the little sneak has figured out how to loosen the lid on her ball so she can sneak out of it, steal food off desks, then make noise until someone notices and puts her back in her ball. He’d had to send a memo out. People not only printed it, but decided it was funny to create a Wanted poster, warning people of Paprika, the Snack Bandit. Some of the people in Dispatch have been nice enough to keep healthier options for when she rolls through. At least she’s getting plenty of exercise.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Things with Lucifer…are improving. It’s hard to believe, but they are. We worked together at the charity haunt on Halloween. Granted, we didn’t see each other much during that. At Thanksgiving, we were able to have fairly civil conversation. We both had a laugh at Amenadiel’s expense when Paprika snuck up on him while he was playing with Charlie, causing him to unfurl his wings. Then proceeded to pull out a number of feathers for her nest. Lucifer wasn’t laughing for long when Chloe got his wings to unfurl and Pap not only got a mouthful of the soft, downy feathers, but managed to pull one of the longer flight feathers out. I’ve never seen such a small creature look so proud as she climbed up the side of her open cage to dump her spoils into her hammock, tossing out the old, tattered feathers she’d gotten from him that time they came to dinner.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A week later, Chloe and Linda made the two of them come over to hang out with me when Ella was out of town and the rest of the Tribe went out for drinks. Both of them brought a box of their shed feathers and gave them to Paprika. It worked; she didn’t make any moves to ‘maim’. I did find it funny when she insisted on draping herself around Lucifer’s neck to nap. Dan invited him over a few times, helping him improve his dexterity by going to a nearby park and play catch. Sometimes Trixie was over. I’m pretty grateful that girl is as forgiving as she is, considering the crap I tried pulling. Chloe…has been warming up to me. It’s been a rough road, but I can safely say I can consider her a friend. Maybe not a good one, but a friend all the same.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ella…has been beyond lovely. I know I can be a stubborn asshole. I’ve put my foot in my mouth too many times to count, made her angry. Not enough to whip off her shoe again…but I hate doing that to her. She forgives so easily though. I felt like an idiot when the first time I told her I loved her…was at my second job, practically on my knees to beg her to forgive me for the lies I’d told. I just wanted to give her a great surprise. She was definitely surprised. And she surprised me when she told me I didn’t have to quit working at Vixen. Whether it’s her or my own mind helping alleviate the pain I feel every single day…it doesn’t matter. As much as I hate to admit it, I’m glad Dad kicked me out. I feel that I’m where I need to be.</i>
</p>
<p>Michael put his journal away as Chloe pushed her way into their department. She was clearly in a hurry. He frowned.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Chloe?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I’m still a little mad with you about lying to me,” she told him. “But I really need a favor.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Lucifer and I have a stakeout on the triple homicide case we’ve been working on,” she replied. “It’s the best chance we have at getting the person who did it. Ella’s backed up in the lab with this case, Maze is in Mexico hunting a tough bounty, Linda’s got group sessions to run tonight, Amenadiel is busy and Dan’s out of town. I’ve tried to get a hold of one of the sitters I use for Trixie…but no luck. I hate to ask…but is there any way you could pick her up and watch her?”</p>
<p>He froze, really thinking it over.</p>
<p>“You’re sure that you trust me with her?” he asked carefully.</p>
<p>“I may still not like you much…but I can see how hard you’re trying,” she sighed. Ella speaks highly of you. You do great work here and everyone you work with has nothing but nice things to say about you. I do trust you with Trixie.”</p>
<p>“When does she get out?” he asked.</p>
<p>“An hour from now,” Chloe told him, handing him a couple pieces of paper folded in half. “Here are a few things I wrote down. Just some stuff to stay away from, when to put her to bed. Today is her last day of school, so she shouldn't have any homework. I’ll call the school to let them know you’re picking her up and to let Trixie know. I think she has a bag prepped for situations like this. If not…”</p>
<p>“I’ll handle it,” he assured her. “I promise that I’ll do everything I can to take care of her and keep her safe.”</p>
<p>“Good,” she said, looking at her watch. “I have to go. My number is on the paper I gave you, just in case.”</p>
<p>“I'll get it programmed into my phone,” he told her. “Good luck on your stakeout.”</p>
<p>He finished the file he was working on, handing it off to Mark to verify and get added to the digital database. Michael took Paprika from Mark, getting her loaded into her carrier before slinging the strap to it over his shoulder. The soft sided carrier rested against his hip. Michael frowned when Cheryl grabbed her purse and keys to follow him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “We're caught up and we're on salary. I don't mind helping you pick up Trixie and taking you home.”</p>
<p>By the time they pulled up to Trixie's school, the bell rang and children poured out of the doors. Five minutes went by before he noticed Trixie. She smiled when she saw him, but looked...tired.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he asked as she got into the backseat of the car, putting her bag next to her in the back seat.</p>
<p>“Bit of a stomachache,” she replied. “Someone had a birthday and I think I ate a little too much cake and candy.”</p>
<p>“We can stop at the store,” Cheryl said. “Get you some ginger ale, bit of medicine.”</p>
<p>Michael eased Paprika's carrier off and handed her to Trixie. She grinned and opened it up. Paprika sat in her carrier, enjoying getting petted.</p>
<p>“I'll stay in the car, if that's ok,” Trixie said when they pulled in to the grocery store lot.</p>
<p>Cheryl went with him into the store. She showed him what to get to help Trixie, along with ginger ale, some produce...few other groceries. They were in and out in 15 minutes. Another 10 had them pulling into his driveway. Michael took her bag from her while she carried Paprika and her carrier.</p>
<p>“Call me if you need anything!” Cheryl called out the window as she pulled back onto the road. “Have a good night!”</p>
<p>He waved to her before turning to unlock the front door. Even though he hadn't been around Trixie much, seeing her so quiet just didn't feel right. Setting the grocery bags in the kitchen, he had her sit on the couch. He took Paprika and put her in her cage with fresh food and water for now. With that done, Michael sat next to Trixie.</p>
<p>“Since you aren't feeling too good, I'll hold off on making dinner,” he said. “How's about you get a quick shower and change into any pajamas you have and I'll set you up on the couch?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Michael,” she said, giving him a little smile.</p>
<p>He showed her to his bathroom, making sure she could reach everything she needed and had her change of clothes. He looked up how to care for a sick child. After reading a few tips, Michael grabbed extra pillows from one of the extra bedrooms, a blanket. He got it all set up on the chaise end of his couch. He moved his coffee table within easy reach. Next was getting a bucket lined with a garbage bag, in case she had to vomit, along with the bag of stuff he'd bought. It was recommended by the site he read.

Trixie came out ten minutes later, dressed in pink and purple pajamas. She went for what he'd set up for her. He helped her take some of the medicine. She sipped at a ginger ale before easing into the 'nest' of pillows and blankets.</p>
<p>“You're my guest,” he said, handing her the remote. “Feel free to watch anything you like. I'm just going to make myself a sandwich.”</p>
<p>She nodded, turning on the TV and putting on some Disney movie or other. He made a couple of sandwiches and sat at the kitchen table. Once he was finished, he grabbed the book he was reading and set it at the opposite end of the couch. He found Trixie had fallen asleep, curled on her side. Michael pulled the blanket up a little higher before going over to sit and read. He kept a close eye on his charge while he finished his book. Trixie woke up a few times, changing whatever had started playing to watch something else. She kept dozing off. Michael noticed she would nibble on a few crackers and sipped more ginger ale.</p>
<p>It seemed like she was in pain with even just that little. He couldn't help but feel a little worried. But Trixie assured him when he asked that she'd be okay. And thanked him for being so nice. Time passed peacefully, but he still kept a close eye on Trixie. It was about 8pm when his phone rang; Ella.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ella,” he answered with a smile. “How's the case going?”</p>
<p>“It's going fine,” she said. “Our evidence confirmed our suspect is the killer. Chloe and Lucifer are still out waiting on the creep to show up. How's babysitting duty?”

“Not bad,” he chuckled. “Poor thing has a stomachache from partying a little too hard. According to her anyway.”</p>
<p>“Aww, poor Trix,” Ella sighed.</p>
<p>“I'm worried about her though,” he added.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Granted, I have zero experience with sick kids. But she can't keep anything down. The medicine she took doesn't seem to be helping. Poor kid is curled in on herself and pale.”</p>
<p>“Michael?” Trixie asked, her voice weak.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Trix?” he replied, getting up and going over to her, Ella still on the phone.</p>
<p>“My stomach hurts really badly,” she whined. “And I'm hot.”</p>
<p>“Feel her forehead with the back of your hand,” Ella told him.</p>
<p>He did as she told him. “She's very warm. Skin's clammy too.”</p>
<p>“Put me on speaker,” Ella said.</p>
<p>He quickly hit the speaker phone button and set the phone on the table next to him.</p>
<p>“Trix? It's Ella,” she said, her voice loud through the speakers. “Can you lay on your back?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Trixie grunted, her face crunched up in pain as she eased onto her back as asked.</p>
<p>“Michael, I need you to pull up her shirt and feel the right side of her abdomen, to you it'll be her left, ok?”</p>
<p>He gently laid his hand on her belly, just to the left of her belly button. When he pressed down gently, she cried out in pain. It was hard to the touch.</p>
<p>“It's really hard and she's in a lot of pain,” he said to Ella.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Ella said, taking a deep breath from the sound of it. “Michael, I'm going to hang up and call for an ambulance. It sounds like Trixie has appendicitis and she needs to go to the hospital quickly. It shouldn't take long, there's a hospital just a few blocks from you.”</p>
<p>“Do...do I go with her?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, you stay with her, she told him softly. “It's going to be fine. Just stay calm for her.”</p>
<p>“I will,” he said right before she hung up.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, the paramedics had pulled up. He let them in and let them examine her. They confirmed Ella's diagnosis was correct and got her on the stretcher they'd brought inside. He followed them out and into the back of the ambulance. Michael stayed with her, keeping her calm as they made their way to the hospital. He stayed with her until the nurses told him he couldn't go any further. Taking a seat in the waiting room, Michael called Ella back.</p>
<p>“Talk to me,” she said when she picked up.</p>
<p>“She's in surgery right now,” he said. His chest felt tight. “It...all of this happened so fast. Is it always like this?”</p>
<p>“Appendicitis is nothing to mess with,” Ella replied. “When it's hard like that...it's close to perforating and will pour infected bile and blood into the body. It can kill someone. That's why it's important to get her into surgery fast. Have you tried calling Chloe or Lucifer yet?”</p>
<p>“Not yet,” he answered. “I'll try them in a minute. Of course this happens when I was asked to watch her. They are going to kill me.”</p>
<p>“Mike, listen to me,” Ella snapped. “This would've happened whether you were watching her or not. This kind of thing can't really be predicted. Just call them. I'm going to let the captain know. That way he can get word to them if they don't answer their phones. I've got everything done that I can here. I'll come meet you.”</p>
<p>“I'm at Cedar Sinai,” he told her. “Pediatrics.”</p>
<p>Ella hung up right after. Swallowing hard, he called his brother. He hadn't added Chloe's number to his phone yet. Three rings and the line picked up.</p>
<p>“Hello, Mikey,” he drawled. “What's the matter? Can't handle one evening with a 10 year old?”</p>
<p>“Are you still on the stakeout?” he asked, ignoring the verbal jabs.</p>
<p>“No,” he sighed, clearly relieved. “Our killer got picked up after speeding in a residential area.”</p>
<p>“Can I talk to Chloe?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you call her number? I know she gave it to you.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer...I didn't get it put into my phone yet. Please, this is extremely important and I need to speak to Chloe.”</p>
<p>“You're on speaker,” Lucifer said. Michael could practically see the stupid smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, Michael?” he heard Chloe ask.</p>
<p>“Chloe, you need to come to Cedar Sinai hospital,” Michael said to her. “When I picked up Trixie, she had a stomachache. She thought it was from too much sweet stuff at a classmate's birthday. So I set her up on the couch, got some medicine and ginger ale. Things were going well, but then she got a lot worse real quick. Ella called and she helped me realize it was appendicitis. She called an ambulance for me. Trixie's in surgery right now.”</p>
<p>“We'll be right there,” Chloe told him.</p>
<p>Michael hung up and sat back in his chair. Ella showed up about 10 minutes later. He got to his feet and let her hug him hard. It was needed. She pulled him down and kissed him quick. Lucifer and Chloe arrived not long after. Michael was surprised that Chloe gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“You did good, Michael,” she told him. “Thank you for handling this so well.”</p>
<p>They sat down and waited. It was a good 3 hours before a doctor came out.</p>
<p>“Trixie Decker-Espinoza's family?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Chloe said, getting to her feet. “I'm her mother. This is my boyfriend, Lucifer, his twin brother Michael and his girlfriend, Ella.”</p>
<p>“And Michael was the one to bring your daughter in?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I was watching her while everyone else we know is busy and she had to work,” Michael told them.</p>
<p>“The surgery went well,” the doctor told them. “You got her here just as the inflammation of her appendix reached critical. There was a minor leak as we extracted the appendix. We've got her on antibiotics and her vitals are perfect. Feel free to go visit her. She's going to be here for the next 2 days and she needs to take it easy for the next week.”</p>
<p>“Of course this had to happen around Christmas,” Chloe sighed.</p>
<p>“Will she be able to travel?” Lucifer asked. “Not too far. I have rented a cabin up in the mountains that I was planning to have us spend Christmas and New Year's at.”</p>
<p>“As long as she doesn't have any complications and you make sure she takes it easy, then travel won't be an issue,” the doctor said.</p>
<p>“Michael, you and Ella are welcome to come as well,” Lucifer told them as they followed the doctor to Trixie's room.</p>
<p>Ella squeezed his hand as they went in behind Chloe. Trixie was just coming to. She still looked pale, but a lot better.</p>
<p>“Hey, monkey,” Chloe said softly. “You feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Much better,” she sighed. “Michael took good care of me. Don't be mad at him.”</p>
<p>“We aren't, urchin,” Lucifer told her. “And you know I don't lie.”</p>
<p>“Thank you both for helping me,” Trixie said, leaning towards Michael.</p>
<p>He moved closer and let her hug him.</p>
<p>“You're welcome, Trixie,” he said softly. “I think Ella and I will head home now. Paprika is probably going nuts.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Trixie said with a nod. “If you come with us to the cabin, maybe Paprika could come too?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, kiddo,” he said. “Get well soon.”</p>
<p>They were quiet driving back to his place. He felt better now, knowing she was going to be ok. It had scared him, to be honest. But he managed to keep his cool and Trixie was going to be ok. He took hold of Ella's hand as they went inside. Michael went on alert when he saw Paprika rolling around in her ball through the kitchen. He'd put her in her cage when they'd got home.</p>
<p>Walking further inside, he saw his brother Raphael sitting on his couch, flipping through channels. He looked over at them. Michael kept Ella behind him.</p>
<p>“You must be Ella,” Raphael said. “I'm Raphael, one of Michael's younger brothers. Pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Bring it in,” she said, stepping around Michael and hugging him tight.</p>
<p>Michael could only sigh and shake his head.</p>
<p>“She loves to hug people,” he said.</p>
<p>Raphael gave her a light squeeze back before pulling back. He was just as Michael remembered him; tall, with short black hair. His brown skin gave the impression of Egyptian or Arabian descent. He had wire-rimmed glasses on, which he didn't need. He just liked the look of them. His bright green eyes regarded Ella with amusement.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for letting myself in,” he said, sitting back down. “But I thought you were home.”</p>
<p>“I was watching Chloe Decker's daughter. She had to go to the hospital because of her appendix.”</p>
<p>“I don't know how many times I told Dad to not include that organ. It does nothing but cause problems. She ok?”</p>
<p>“The surgery went well. She'll be able to leave the hospital in a day or so.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Raphael sighed as they sat down. “So...I imagine you know why I'm here.”</p>
<p>“You found out why Ella affects me the way she does?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>Now he felt nervous. He really did want to know why she affected him the way she does. And yet...part of him worried if it would change what they have between them.</p>
<p>Raphael nodded. “I did. And I can assure you, this wasn't intentional. You just happened to meet and connect like anybody else does.” He paused for a minute when Paprika came through, wanting out of her ball. His brother let her out and held her in his lap. She just flopped over and let him him scratch her belly. “Do you remember what happened right after The Great Flood? When the water receded?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. “It was mess, for one. We had our work cut out for us, ensuring Noah and the other families he had build arks got to dry land.”</p>
<p>“There was more than one?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. There were a few dozen that had managed to get the ships built in enough time to survive the flood.”</p>
<p>“And Dad wanted humanity to have the best chance at surviving after,” Raphael started again. “So he created a small shower of divine sparks that were meant to ensure virility and fertility. They were small, meant to boost the chances of conceiving and then dissipate. But when he seeded Earth with this shower, there were some sparks that were much larger and absorbed some of the finer sparks. These sparks were absorbed by select humans, but instead of dissipating, they latched onto these people's souls, growing stronger. Then ended up getting passed along to their firstborn children. Looking through the records of time, I found that those with this spark of divinity were some of the most prevalent saints throughout history. Even a couple of the Popes carried this spark.</p>
<p>I traced Ella's lineage back to Saint Amelia Los Garda-Lopez. She carried a spark of divinity as well. I've managed to track down six others. Not all of them are devout, but they are people doing good work, helping to make the world a better place. These sparks have gained power over time. Enough to affect even Celestials. It's Ella's intent that influences what that power does. It's been fostered within some of the purest, most positive souls throughout time, which would explain why it actually works to help you.”</p>
<p>“So...I'm like a battery of divine power that because I care about Michael and only want to help alleviate his pain...it reaches out to him through me and because of the exponential power boost from passing through multiple people and multiple lives, it enhances its effectiveness,” Ella said, clearly trying to wrap her head around this.</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” Raphael said with a smile. “You're taking it pretty well.”</p>
<p>“It just helps make things make sense,” she said with a shrug. “And knowing Michael and Lucifer as well as I do...it...just doesn't seem to have as much...gravitas? If that makes sense?”</p>
<p>“You've found a great match here, Mike,” Raphael said with a smile and a wink. “Don't screw it up.”</p>
<p>He could only blush.</p>
<p>“As much as I would love to stay and chat more,” his brother said as he got to his feet. He handed Paprika to Michael. “But I need to get back to work. I'm hoping to have more time to visit soon.”</p>
<p>“Come back any time,” Ella told him, giving him one last hug.</p>
<p>Once Raphael left, they sat in silence.</p>
<p>“You ok?” he asked her as she curled up against his left side.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said. “It's a lot. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. And it's not as shocking as finding out that Lucifer is The Devil.” She held him close. “Michael?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” he asked, scratching Paprika behind the ears.</p>
<p>“I...it's only been a couple months since we started dating,” she started. “But I'm exhausted going between your place and mine. Could...could we maybe try living together?”</p>
<p>“What about Margaret?” he asked. “From what I've read...ferrets and chickens don't exactly get along.”</p>
<p>“I'll bring her by later and we can see what happens,” she said. “If it doesn't work out...I'll see if my neighbor will take her.”</p>
<p>“I don't want you to have to give her up,” Michael sighed.</p>
<p>Ella sat up and kissed him again. “I love you. And while I adore that chicken...I'd rather let my neighbor keep her then risk her life if Paprika tries to eat her.”</p>
<p>Michael winced as his back twinged. Ella noticed. She took Paprika and got her back in her cage. She helped him to his feet.</p>
<p>“Let's get you to bed,” she said. “We can keep cuddling there.”</p>
<p>“You're too good to me,” he told her with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“No such thing, pal.”</p>
<p>They both laughed as they headed for his bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something's up with Michael...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Michael and Ella drove over to her place to pack up her stuff. Ella told him she had already paid her rent for that month, so she was just going to let her landlord know she was moving 2 weeks before next month’s rent is due to be paid. She wasn’t going to fight to get her deposit back. Michael was grateful he didn’t have to worry about something like that. Paprika was in his lap, looking out the window. He’d finally found her harness and leash. It had gotten lost in the couch cushions somehow. They were packing up everything she wanted to take. Since his place was well furnished, most of the furniture was being left behind. Plus…they needed to see how Margaret and Paprika were going to react to each other. He’d done some research last night. Ferrets and chickens…don’t mix. At all.</p>
<p>Ella led the way up, blushing a little as she unlocked the door. He’d never been inside. Most of the time, they either hung out at his place or at work. When he stepped inside, he found it…cozy. Ok, maybe a little small. But he was a tall and fairly broad guy. She was petite. It fit her. The short hallway was narrow, a few pictures hung on the walls on either side. There was a doorway to his right, leading into a small kitchen. It was a bit dingy with age, but it was clean. The hall opened up into what was her living room. A short sofa, plush armchair and a beanbag chair sat pointed towards a large, flatscreen TV. Hooked up to that was not one, but what looked like 3 game consoles and her computer.</p>
<p>The shelves on the walls and the two bookshelves, were loaded with various figurines and other memorabilia. A few posters from movies and games hung on the walls, along with a few more religious pieces. Another short hallway had more doors; bedroom, bathroom and linen closet, most likely.</p>
<p>“It isn’t much…but it’s mine,” she sighed. “For a little while longer, anyway.”</p>
<p>“You sure you’re good giving it up?” he asked. “Not that I don’t want you to move in. It’s…you seem a little down.”</p>
<p>“While a lot of my time here was lonely, there are some good memories here,” she replied. “It…it can be difficult to move.”</p>
<p>He nodded, pulling her into a quick hug. Michael could relate a little. But if he was being honest with himself, Heaven hadn’t felt like home in a long time. He leaned in when she tugged at the front of his shirt. They kissed quickly, leaving them both smiling.</p>
<p>“Well,” she sighed. “Might as well rip off the band aid. I’ll go get Margaret.”</p>
<p>Michael set Paprika on the floor, holding onto her leash. A couple minutes later and Ella came out of the bathroom, carrying Margaret, her bathtub chicken. She was…a chicken. White feathers, red comb on top…yellow beak and feet. Pretty standard. They watched them carefully as Ella set Margaret down in front of Paprika. Being her curious self, Paprika went right up to Margaret, sitting up on her back legs and sniffing at the clearly confused chicken. They stared each other down a bit. Ella let out a sigh of relief as Margaret settled into a sitting position and started gently picking at Paprika’s fur. The ferret didn’t mind in the slightest, easing back onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about,” Ella said with a smile. “Margaret only grooms people or things she likes.”</p>
<p>“And I’ve seen what Paprika does to things she hates,” he added. “Rips them to shreds. Though, I’m still confused how she managed it. Figures, we have pets that go against their own nature. Little weirdos.”</p>
<p>“But our weirdos,” Ella laughed.</p>
<p>Hearing a knock, Michael was a little confused. Ella went and answered the door.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming,” she said to someone.</p>
<p>Dan and Amenadiel entered behind her.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much for coming to help me pack up guys,” she told them. “I really appreciate it. This way, Michael can keep from straining too much and can keep an eye on our two little hellions, make sure they aren’t going to try and kill one another.”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Thanks, El.”</p>
<p>“Not having second thoughts on moving in together, Mike?” Dan teased, grabbing a box from Ella and unfolding it.</p>
<p>“No,” he said with a shrug, sitting on the couch.</p>
<p>Margaret followed, giving a few flaps of her wings to settle on the couch. Paprika pulled herself up his jeans and went back to cuddling with what was clearly her new friend. Michael watched the three of them build boxes to pack Ella’s stuff in. It only took a couple of hours, given the only piece of furniture they were taking with them was her beanbag chair. It took less time to clean out the kitchen, only taking a few, select pans and utensils and leaving the rest. Once Margaret was put in her own harness and leash combo, he led them outside. It took two trips to get all of her boxes loaded into her and Dan’s trunk. Back at what was now their home, they stacked the boxes in one of the three spare bedrooms. They could take their time unpacking that way. Dan and Amenadiel would have stayed, but they were going to visit Trixie at the hospital before going to a hockey game.</p>
<p>“Now that we’ve finished that,” Ella sighed. “Now what?”</p>
<p>“Well, there is a door out to the backyard in the mud room, just off of the laundry room,” he said. “I thought we could fix it up for Margaret. It has a dog door built in already.”</p>
<p>“Awesome,” she told him, taking his hand and let him lead her across the house, their animals coming along for the adventure.</p>
<p>Not a bad way to spend the weekend.</p>
<p>January 6th, 2020</p>
<p>
  <i>I never understood my co-workers or those I ran into in passing when they said that the holidays were hectic…chaotic at best. I understand after the last couple of weeks. Chloe’s little girl, Trixie, got hit with acute appendicitis just a few days before Christmas. She ended up staying in the hospital until the Monday after Christmas, battling a nasty infection picked up while she was recovering. That Saturday…Ella moved in with me. Some people say we’re moving too fast. But we’ve been ignoring the comments. It feels right to us. Screw what people think.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Christmas Day was spent with Trixie and a few other families in the hospital, exchanging gifts and watching movies. It was nice. Lucifer…I haven’t seen him so happy since…I can’t even recall. The memories are still hard to revisit. I liked seeing this side of him again. I got a few new sweaters, some T-shirts in my size from Ella for Christmas. Trixie…got me an automated, wet/dry floor cleaner. A…Roomba. She told me she got it because she knows it’s hard for me to move, so she thought having one of these would help me keep the house clean. It’s easy to see how anyone could adore the kid. I got a few books, along with some travel stuff for our trip to Japan. We leave on January 13th. Lucifer had chosen to give us use of his private plane for the trip as a gift to both of us. I called my agent and let her know to give our airline tickets to anyone that booked a similar trip, so that the price of the airfare could be deducted from anything they had left to pay on their package. No sense in them going to waste.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ella still had to work a few days the following week, while I’m off until just after New Year’s. We chatted via text most of the time during those days. On her last day before having a few days off for New Year’s, I hung out in her lab. It’s pretty interesting to watch her work. But the best part of all of this has been just being able to spend time with Ella. Having her move in has been amazing. It was a bit rocky at first. We have different routines in the morning. That took some getting used to. But we seem to have fallen into a new rhythm. Margaret and Paprika? Best friends. Not to mention a new source of content for Ella’s social media accounts. Paprika is willing to do tricks on camera for her. Margaret…isn’t as enthusiastic about it, even being bribed with treats. Ella suspects that they do more with each other when no one is watching. She even bought a camera to leave running when we leave them alone in a room together. I think the most they do is just nap together, honestly. I’m not really sure what Ella is expecting to find. But who knows?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Waking up next to her every morning, has been amazing. Nothing like a little ‘play time’ before work. Ella wasn’t complaining. Though lately…I’ve been feeling a little clingy. Ella assures me she likes the attention, but I just feel like I’m smothering her. At least we’re both back to work for this week, it offers a little bit of distraction. Emphasis on little.</i>
</p>
<p>“Everything ok?” Cheryl asked him, pulling him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he sighed, finishing the punctuation on his last sentence before putting his journal in his desk drawer. “Just…a lot has happened lately. It’s been a bit overwhelming, but I’m happy.”</p>
<p>“You look distracted,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Can’t get Ella off your mind?”</p>
<p>“A little,” he replied, a blush warming his cheeks. “We live together now! Yet, my mind keeps wandering. And…yeah, definitely not going into the more…private aspects of our relationship. Nope.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, sounds like someone wants to get a little kinky in the Evidence Room,” Mark said as he passed by his desk. Michael glared at him. Mark just laughed. “Oh, come on, it’s like a rite of passage around here. Even Decker’s had a little ‘afternoon treat’. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if he wanted to hit Mark or thank him. Great. Now he couldn’t get the idea of him and Ella sneaking away into the Evidence Room. Or a conference room. Maybe just close all the blinds to the lab and lock the door…Fuck. He was hard and aching. Which meant he’d either have to sneak off to the bathroom…or see if Ella would be…No. Nope. If he kept up that train of thought, he’d only embarrass himself.</p>
<p>Cheryl gave him a look of sympathy, squeezing his shoulder before sitting at her desk. Paprika rolled back into Records in her ball, stopping next to his chair. Leaning over, he picked up her ball and opened it up. He sighed heavily as he found a bit of peanut butter on her whiskers.</p>
<p>“You are getting a bath tonight,” he sighed, getting up to put her in her cage. “Messy little thief. Who did you take from this time?”</p>
<p>He gave her some cuddles before placing her in one of her hammocks, which helped him with his…issue. But the want was still there. Looking at his watch, he found that lunch was in five minutes. Most of the officers go out for lunch and a lot were out in the field working anyway. Damn Mark for putting the idea in his head. Michael stretched a bit.</p>
<p>“Think I’ll go to lunch a couple minutes early,” he told everyone. “See you in an hour.”</p>
<p>Michael ignored any comments from his co-workers and headed downstairs. He kept his lunch in the break room fridge…but he headed straight for the lab. It was a little odd to see the blinds down and shut, blocking any view inside. Perhaps Ella was working with UV or something sensitive? He found that the door was unlocked and the lights were dimmed. The light table in the center of the lab was empty. The lights were kept low. He found Ella in a corner of the lab, sitting at a computer.  It was behind a short partition, keeping her out of view. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed that the screensaver was active.</p>
<p>He noticed she was sitting a bit slumped in the chair, her legs under the desk. Moving quietly, he could see she had her earbuds in, music playing going by the soft, tinny sound coming from her. His heart started to race when he saw that her hands...were under the desk. Going by the look on her face when he moved to stand at her right, she was touching herself. Michael cleared his throat loudly, gently kicking the wheels of her chair. Ella jolted in her seat, looking over at him with a panicked look on her face.</p>
<p>When she noticed it was him, she relaxed, the slight movement of her chair he'd picked up on stopping. Her eyes roamed him up and down. The flush on her face got darker when her gaze got to his hips.</p>
<p>“Taking an early lunch?” he asked, his voice thick with his own arousal. He let a hand drift towards his belt buckle.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she replied. She didn't move.</p>
<p>Michael grabbed the arm of her chair and slowly turned it to where she was facing him directly. Just as he'd thought, she'd been 'treating herself'. What surprised him was that her jeans and panties were around her ankles, leaving her lower half exposed on the chair. That only excited him more. Her hands were between her legs, tight against her mound.</p>
<p>“And you didn't think to invite me?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It crossed my mind,” she answered, watching his hands undo his belt. “But I know you...prefer privacy.”</p>
<p>“I'm surprising myself, truthfully,” he told her as he removed his belt and unzipped his jeans.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder and finding the bullpen quiet on the other side of the door, he grew a touch paranoid. He walked to the door and after locking it, he dropped the blackout cloth mounted above the door. There. Now they couldn't be spied on. She watched him intently as he walked back over. Her hands had started moving again, that pretty flush on her face a little more vivid. Michael reached into his pants, giving himself a squeeze as he watched her. That little move had her gasping, her hands moving a little faster, a little harder. As much as he was enjoying the show...they only had an hour. Rolling away from the desk, Michael shoved everything on the desk flush against the back wall of the cubicle.</p>
<p>“Michael, what--,” Ella was about to ask, whimpering a little when he picked her up out of her chair and sitting her on the desk.</p>
<p>“While I enjoyed your little show, Ella,” he said, sitting in her desk chair. “It's time for audience participation. If that's ok with you?”</p>
<p>“Please,” she begged. He cursed softly as his cock throbbed.</p>
<p>“Hands off,” he growled.</p>
<p>Ella took her hands off herself, leaving her thighs spread. Rolling closer, he took hold of her right wrist and brought her hand to his mouth. She moaned his name as he licked her fingers clean. He did the same to her other hand, pulling himself closer to her. He leaned in and up from his seat a bit to kiss her. Her hands rested on his shoulders, squeezing roughly. Michael gripped the backs of her thighs and eased them open a bit wider as he broke the kiss. Palming her ass, he tilted her hips up and out just a bit. Ella leaned back on her elbows, eyes wide and pleading as she panted.</p>
<p>“I've got you right where I want you,” he said with a grin on his face. “And all mine.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” she groaned as he put his mouth on her. Her right hand grabbed at his hair, pulling tight as he slid his tongue along her hot, wet flesh. “Oh Michael...”</p>
<p>He purred as he used his lips, tongue and fingers on her. Michael was relentless, using every move that he knew would drive her wild. Her thighs tightened around his head, her hips rolling to grind harder against his face. When he felt her grip on his hair tighten again, pulling roughly, he sucked her clit while roughly thrusting 3 fingers inside her. Ella cried his name as she came on his face, letting his hair go to slap her hand over her mouth. Michael slowed his ministrations, bringing her down gently. Ella attacked his mouth when he pulled back and sat up straight again. Kissing back, he lifted up just enough to get his pants and boxers shoved down. They got caught at his knees. It didn't deter Ella. She hopped down off the desk and climbed into his lap.</p>
<p>They both moaned as she eased onto him, her knees on either side of his hips. Ella kissed him again, bouncing in his lap. He gently bit her lip, holding back a moan as she squeezed around him just right. His hands moved to her butt, giving her cheeks a good squeeze. It had her jump a little, dragging him along what he learned was her g-spot. She moved faster as he pulled her shirt off and destroyed the front clasp on her bra. Michael latched onto a nipple once her breasts were bared. He purred as her hands speared into his hair again, pulling hard. He rolled his hips, getting close to losing it. Ella was right there with him, whispering to go faster, harder.</p>
<p>Planting his feet, he complied with her request, earning him a litany of his name falling from her lips. On a particularly rough thrust, she screamed his name, her orgasm catching them both by surprise. She shook hard in his arms and a flood of wetness soaked his hips. It did him in. He growled her name as he held himself deep and released. His right hip twinged as they relaxed, Ella holding him close. Michael could care less about the discomfort. When she pulled back to look at him, he could see that her face was red.</p>
<p>“Guess we're both full of surprises today,” she said, laughing nervously. “I've not come like that in a long time. I have no idea how I'm going to explain the ruined chair.”</p>
<p>“I'll buy the damn thing and take it home,” he panted. “I just don't get what's with me lately. It's like I can't get enough of you.”</p>
<p>“You say the sweetest things,” she said, giving him a smile. “But it isn't like I wasn't all for a little exercise before lunch.”</p>
<p>She kissed him again before looking at her watch. “We've still got a good half hour. Another round?”</p>
<p>“I'll have to if I want to fit back into my pants,” he said.</p>
<p>“Table,” she said, putting her arms around his neck. “And I won't be offended to make this a quick one. I'm dying to dig in to those enchiladas I made last night.”</p>
<p>Hearing that piqued his interest. He got to his feet and walked over to the table, setting her on it while still inside of her. Checking that the door was still shut and covered, he unfurled his wings. After regular grooming and contact, he went from being racked with pain and spasms for the better part of an hour, to a slight cramping that lasted minutes, less if Ella was touching him. But even if it still caused him agony...the pain would be worth it just to see the look of awe on her face, to feel her fingers card through his feathers. As his wings settled, Ella let go of his neck and reached around his sides to run her hands through his feathers.</p>
<p>“Mmm...fuck I love that,” he growled, his hips moving fast and hard. “Tug just a little...” Her fingers twisted into his feathers, giving just enough pull.</p>
<p>“Michael...I'm close,” she whispered in his ear. “Please...”</p>
<p>He got a hand between them and pinched her clit hard. It was enough to tip her over the edge for the second time. She shivered as he kept moving. One last tug to his wings and he was gone again. Michael sagged against her, forehead resting against her chest. Michael eased back carefully, grabbing for a roll of paper towels that had been sitting on the table corner. Snapping a few off, he gently cleaned her up, then wiped himself off.</p>
<p>“Sorry about your bra,” he told her, helping her take her shirt off in order to take her bra off and trash it.</p>
<p>“I needed a new one anyway,” she assured him. “Come on, let's get dressed.”</p>
<p>Ella helped him clean up. His hip was acting up. Once she was dressed, she went out to the break room and got their lunches warmed. Michael winced at the ache in his side, but it wasn't bad. They made a little bit of small talk, constantly touching each other as they ate quickly. Michael knew he only had another five minutes. But it was so hard to leave her.</p>
<p>“I...I really don't want to go back to work,” he sighed. “I just want to stay here with you. Or take you home. I...this is weird.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, hugging him tight. “It's alright. If it's any consolation, I'm reluctant to go back to work too. And I don't normally sit and have a solo session at lunch. I just couldn't get you off my mind, Michael. I love you. Please tell me you don't have a show tonight.”</p>
<p>“Not until this weekend,” he said, forcing himself to pull away and head for the door. “See you at five?”</p>
<p>“I can't wait,” she told him. “Go on. It won't be much longer.”</p>
<p>It was hard to leave her. He just wished he knew why. This...something about this was vaguely familiar. As he headed for the elevator, Michael bumped into Chloe and Lucifer...both coming out of the men's bathroom. He stopped. Chloe was a lot like him, staying professional at work. But he could tell that her hair was loose in its tie, her clothes slightly wrinkled. Lucifer prided himself on being well groomed. His hair had come loose of the product he used and his shirt wasn't buttoned right. Something was up.</p>
<p>“How are you, Michael?” Chloe asked. Her face was flushed and her stance was wider...</p>
<p>“Really, Lucifer? The bathroom?” he hissed out, keeping his voice low.</p>
<p>Chloe's eyes turned to the floor, clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?” Lucifer snapped back.</p>
<p>He gave him a glare as he stepped forward slightly, keeping himself between him and Chloe. Michael frowned.</p>
<p>“Would you chill?” he asked. “I have a girlfriend, you know. You don't have to mark your territory.”</p>
<p>“I can't help it,” Lucifer grumbled, clearly agitated when Chloe moved out from behind him. “I've been like this all day.”</p>
<p>“Is it just me or does this feel familiar to you?” Michael asked, following them back to Chloe's desk.</p>
<p>“You know, I was just telling the Detective that earlier,” Lucifer replied. “But I can't place it. It had to have been before my eviction from Heaven.”</p>
<p>Michael ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe we're just imagining it.”</p>
<p>He turned to look at the lab. Ella had opened the blinds and was looking over a few files. When he noticed one of the male officers in the lab with her, it had him on alert. What the hell was going on with him? Michael watched the officer carefully. Fifteen minutes later, the officer left. Michael went right back into the lab.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” she asked, confused as to why he was back. “Michael?”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry,” he said. “But seeing him in here...fuck, I feel like I'm going crazy.”</p>
<p>“Let's go home,” Ella suggested. “I'll have Chloe tell the captain. It's going to be ok.”</p>
<p>“I couldn't stand the thought of that officer even being in the same room with you,” he said, pulling her in for a tight hug. “I...I think you're right. We need to go home.”</p>
<p>They walked straight through, telling Chloe to call the captain and let him know they needed to leave early. They went up to Records and quickly got Paprika in her harness and leash.</p>
<p>“I'm leaving early,” he said to Cheryl. “Not...not feeling so hot.”</p>
<p>“Hey there, lab chickie,” Mark said as he walked in, a fresh coffee in his hand. He pulled her in for a hug.</p>
<p>Michael had a hand around his throat and his feet dangling off the floor a second later.</p>
<p>“Whoa! Michael!” Ella and Cheryl shouted. “What the hell?!”</p>
<p>“Put him down!” Ella shouted. “Now.”</p>
<p>He snapped out of it and put his co-worker down. He felt horrible.</p>
<p>“Mark...I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell's going on with me,” he said. “I...we're just going to go now.”</p>
<p>“We're going to have a very long talk when you come back,” Cheryl told him, giving him a look that said she would take no arguments.</p>
<p>He let Ella lead him out. He was going to have a lot of apologizing to do. His eyes were drawn to her ass as they walked.</p>
<p>Later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. 2 chapters in two days. My muse is being relentless. And a Happy Valentine's Day to everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any word from Raphael?” Ella asked as she turned onto their street. “I know you said you were going to try to get a hold of him?”</p>
<p>“He isn't responding,” Michael growled, fidgeting in his seat.</p>
<p>His skin was crawling from the feel of his clothes. Why did this seem so familiar? When they pulled into the driveway, he saw his brother standing at the front door. He went on full alert.</p>
<p>“Stay in here,” he said before undoing his seat belt and handing her Paprika. He got out and met Raphael at the door. “What are you doing here? I only wanted to talk. Why weren't you answering me?”</p>
<p>“I've been crazy busy up top,” Raphael sighed, running a hand through his short hair. “What's up?”</p>
<p>“I wish you wouldn't have come here,” he snarled, trying to keep his hands to himself. “I've been snapping, nearly attacking men that so much as look at Ella. It's difficult just to stand here and talk to you instead of throwing you off my property. Excuse me, our property.”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Raphael muttered, his eyes going wide. “Unfurl your wings. Now.”</p>
<p>“In public? Are you nuts?” Michael told him.</p>
<p>“Relax. No one's going to see,” his brother assured him. “I'll make sure of that. Aside from the possessiveness, have you been intimate?”</p>
<p>“Once this morning, twice at work,” Michael answered, face warming with a blush as he relived the memories. “I've been really clingy the last couple of days too.”</p>
<p>“I haven't got all day,” Raphael said impatiently. “Wings. Now.”</p>
<p>Michael did as he asked, wincing at the painful pull as he spread them wide. He growled at his brother when he ran his hand through his feathers at first. He stopped when the feathers fell out with the light touch, littering the ground at their feet.</p>
<p>“Just as I thought,” his brother murmured. “And this all started after Ella moved in? Is Lucifer acting like this too?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded, gathering the feathers before they could blow away. No need for anyone to get their hands on them.</p>
<p>“Listen very carefully, Michael,” Raphael said as he stood straight. “First off, the clinging behavior is a precursor to molting season. Most angels are down from it right now, which explains the feather loss you just experienced. That's going to take the next 2 or 3 days to get through. Second, your moving in together...and given that you're in a romantic relationship, you're going through Nesting. That's where the increased libido and possessiveness is coming from; essentially a courtship phase to prove your virility to your chosen mate, for lack of a better word. That should go away once your molt is over, maybe a day or two after. I suggest taking time off.”</p>
<p>“I'll ask Lucifer to smooth it over for us with our bosses,” he sighed. “The captain is going to kill me, given we're both going to be out for our 2 week vacation right after this. And you might want to talk to Lucifer about this too. Wait...why is Lucifer going through this too? He and Chloe haven't moved in together yet.”</p>
<p>“You two still have a twin bond,” Raphael told him. “You've been separated by at least one plane of existence between you for so long, you stopped affecting each other. Now that you're both living on Earth, chances are you'll influence one another. Because you're going through this...it's bleeding over to him through the bond.”</p>
<p>“That's why I couldn't remember what this was,” Michael said, folding his wings back. They ached too much to try and fold them away again. “But I thought after that first time we all went through it, Dad made it to where it wouldn't happen again?”</p>
<p>“I did too,” Raphael said. “But before I came down here after you started praying to me, I checked with Dad. He didn't intend for it to put us all into a 'mating season'. After that first time, he made changes. It's still possible for us to go through Nesting, but conditions have to be just right. I'm just surprised it's happening to you first. Lucifer has known Decker for years and they practically live together.”</p>
<p>“It took them all that time to get their heads out of their asses and realize they love each other,” Michael told him, fidgeting again. “If it wasn't for that...”</p>
<p>“Sounds about right when it comes to Lucifer,” Raphael chuckled. “I'll go see him and give him the rundown. I hope to see you again soon. And have fun on your vacation next week.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, brother,” Michael told him before he took off.</p>
<p>Michael opened the door and waved to Ella to come in. A couple minutes later, she came in. He watched her move around him to take Paprika's harness off and put her in her cage. Once she had it latched, Michael was all over her again. The want...the need to be with her was more intense now that they were home.</p>
<p>“Bedroom. Now,” he panted between kisses. “Please.”</p>
<p>Ella let him pick her up and carry her to their shared bedroom. Once inside and the door closed, he set her down. She got her clothes off quickly, Michael nearly tearing his off. He felt a little better now. She pulled him to her, holding him tight. He moved towards the bed still holding her, getting in and pulling her with him.</p>
<p>“What's going on?” she asked, concern evident in her voice.</p>
<p>“In a minute,” he said, stroking himself. He winced, feeling a bit sensitive from earlier. “I...I need you now. Fuck, it aches.”</p>
<p>“I'm here with you, Michael,” she told him, kissing him again. “It's ok.”</p>
<p>Ella laid back on the bed. He moved to cover her body with his. A moment later, he was pushing inside her again. She groaned, her arms reaching around to grab hold of the base of his wings. He moved fast and rough and with her hands where they were, it didn't take long for him to find release. He felt her tighten around him, but it wasn't as hard as before. She made him look at her.</p>
<p>“Better?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he sighed, the need dissipating for now. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Now can you tell what is going on? I'm...a little worried.”</p>
<p>“Raphael told me that it's two different things,” he replied. “One is that it's molting season. If you haven't noticed, I'm losing feathers. The other...I'm...Nesting.”</p>
<p>“Nesting?”</p>
<p>“Some time after we were created, we went through something like this,” he started. “I don't really remember much, as it's been so long. But I remember feeling the desperation...the need to touch. It was confusing. There were a few of us that were very close and they were together much like we are now. After that, it didn't happen again. Raphael told me that Dad made changes so that we wouldn't go through this unless we're in a relationship and living together. I'm so sorry Ella, I had no idea...”</p>
<p>“Easy there, Mike,” she said softly, kissing his cheek. “It's ok. I could see after you let Mark go how freaked out you were.”</p>
<p>“I just couldn't stand that he'd touched you,” he admitted. “I felt like he was going to take you away from me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Michael,” she sighed. “That's not going to happen, ok? I love you so much. I don't know what to expect going forward... but I'm committed to you. I'd never do that to you.”</p>
<p>“It's stupid, but...it's just what kept running through my head. That I needed to get you home with me. Safe.” He rolled to lie next to her. She turned on her side and let him pull her close. Michael folded his wing around her. He hated how feathers were just falling off with the slightest movement. Ella didn't seem to mind. “I love you too much to ignore it.”</p>
<p>“I've never felt safer in my life than right now,” she told him. “And we're going to get through this together.”</p>
<p>“I don't deserve you,” he choked out, feeling...pretty overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“None of that,” she said, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. “You've come a long way in a short time. You have family here...good friends. You're trying so hard. It makes me so proud. I love you, Michael. So much.”</p>
<p>He kissed her again, keeping her close. His phone rang, the thing still in the pocket of his pants, at the foot of the bed. Michael got up and grabbed it. It was Cheryl.</p>
<p>“Hi, Cheryl,” he said when he answered it, getting back in bed.</p>
<p>“I was going to wait until you came back to work, but the Captain came in and told me you won't be back until after your vacation,” she said. “So spill it. What the hell was that with Mark?”</p>
<p>“I've been a little off lately,” he admitted. “Between work and the number of changes that's happened...I kind of snapped. Tell Mark I'm very sorry.”</p>
<p>“He's a little freaked out about how strong you are,” she said. “That was what scared the rest of us. I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“I'm more than aware at how strong I am. I forgot myself in that moment.”</p>
<p>“You sound like you're doing better already.”</p>
<p>“I am. And before you ask, I plan to speak to someone about it so it doesn't happen again.”</p>
<p>“Good. I'll see you when you guys get back. Have fun.”</p>
<p>He hung up and went back to cuddling Ella. It was going to a long few days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Six weeks later...(Valentine's Day 2020)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael woke up to Ella's side of the bed cold. After a quick shower, he wandered out into the kitchen. She was at the stove, making breakfast.</p>
<p>“Morning,” he said, hugging her from behind. “You're up earlier than usual.”</p>
<p>“I have an appointment to get to before work,” she told him, turning in his arms to give him a quick kiss. “Is it ok if you get an Uber to work today?”</p>
<p>“It's fine,” he told her.</p>
<p>He pulled away when she grabbed a plate off to the side. She placed two pancakes, two fried eggs, steak and bacon on it before handing it to him.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine's Day, by the way,” she said.</p>
<p>“I've read about this holiday! I'm afraid I haven't made any plans for us. Sorry.”</p>
<p>“I have a short day today,” Ella told him. “I'm just finalizing the evidence for a case going to trial. Another lab tech will be testifying, as they've been the primary handler of the case. And I know that the Captain moved you to salary because of the amazing work you've done, so you make your own hours. I'm sure we can find something to do.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” he told her. “And this smells great, by the way.”</p>
<p>He frowned as he sat at the table, and Ella grabbed her keys and purse. “You're not staying for breakfast?”</p>
<p>“I ate earlier,” she told him quickly. “I'll see you for lunch.”</p>
<p>Michael was a little surprised at how quickly she left. She'd...been a bit distant with him lately. A bit sensitive and snappy too. A few times, he'd tried asking what was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe that's why she had an appointment today? He hoped she was ok. Maybe he could get her to talk to him today. </p>
<p>He ate his breakfast, then took Paprika out of her cage. While she had her own breakfast, he went to check on Margaret. The chicken had been pretty angry at first from the move. But it didn't take long for her to fall in love with the space she now had in her new space. He found that it had been freshly cleaned and her food and water bowls had been refreshed. Margaret came in through the flap leading to the backyard, shaking herself a bit before coming over to him.</p>
<p>She had taken a liking to him pretty quickly. He gave her some attention before opening the door into the main part of the house. They did this whenever one of them was home, give her and Paprika a chance to hang out. He got Paprika out of her cage and sat on the couch with her. She climbed down his pants to greet Margaret first, squeaking excitedly. It was still weird to watch. Turning on the TV, he relaxed for a bit, keeping an eye on the animals. When he heard a loud squawk, Michael quickly turned to look over the back of the couch. No one was hurt, thankfully. Michael quickly grabbed his phone and hit record. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ella would get a kick out of this. After several minutes, he stopped recording and saved it before picking up both animals and depositing them on the couch.</p>
<p>“You two are ridiculous,” he sighed as Margaret climbed into his lap, followed by Paprika.</p>
<p>He watched TV like that for a while before he had to get dressed for work. He put Margaret back in her 'coop' and got Paprika in her harness. The ride to work was uneventful. Work...was business as usual. Mark had been a bit jumpy around him when he got back from their trip. But after a number of apologies and a few choice gifts from their trip, things were back to normal between them. As he finished the last of the new files they'd gotten earlier that week, Cheryl rolled over to his desk.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mike,” she said. “How are things?”</p>
<p>“They're great,” he replied. “And for you too?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” she answered with a smile. “Um...are things ok at home? With Ella?”</p>
<p>He nodded, frowning a little. “Why? Have you heard something?”</p>
<p>“I went by the lab on my break and said hi to Ella,” she said. “She seemed...a little off, lost in thought. I've also noticed she's been a bit short with you.”</p>
<p>“I've noticed it too,” he told her. “But she won't talk about it. She told me she had an appointment of some kind this morning, so I'm hoping I can get her to talk to me. It's worried me a bit. Do you know if everybody here in the office has anything left to do?”</p>
<p>“We've finished everything,” she answered. “There might be one or two requests for Archived files, but those will take maybe 15 minutes.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he said. “Let everybody know that they go home at lunch. Half day for everybody for Valentine's Day.”</p>
<p>“Thanks so much!” she said excitedly. “You're the best.”</p>
<p>He grinned and waved her off. When lunch rolled around, he found Ella sitting at Chloe's desk, talking to the detective. Lucifer came from the direction of the vending machines.</p>
<p>“Hey there,” he said, bending at his waist and kissing her cheek. “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied, sounding...a little flat. The look on her face had him really worried.</p>
<p>“Michael? Would you mind coming to the penthouse with us?” Chloe asked him. That had him and Lucifer looking at each other. His twin appeared just as confused as he did.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said.</p>
<p>Ella took his hand in hers and they walked out to her car. The drive over to Lux was quiet. Too quiet. They parked beside Lucifer's car. The ride up to the penthouse was just as quiet and awkward. Dread twisted his stomach as Ella leaned into him, shaking a little. What was going on? When the doors opened, he led her over to the couch, getting her seated as it seemed the trembling was getting worse. Lucifer was looking worried as well. Michael took Ella's hands in his. Tears were falling down her face.</p>
<p>“Ella, sweetheart, what's going on? You're scaring me here,” he said.</p>
<p>Chloe sat beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. It hurt him when she pulled away from him to seek comfort from her, but if it's what she needed right now...it was hers. Lucifer sat on the other side of Chloe. They sat in quiet for a long time.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Ella said after nearly an hour, pulling away from Chloe. “I thought I was done with that at the doctor's office.”</p>
<p>“No need for apologies,” Chloe told her, giving her one last quick squeeze before she sat up straight. “It's a lot to deal with.”</p>
<p>“What is?” he asked again, feeling a little lost not knowing what they were talking about.</p>
<p>Ella flinched at his words.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Ella. I'm...I'm just so worried about you. Please...tell me what's wrong.”</p>
<p>“I've been feeling...a bit under the weather the last few weeks,” she started. “I thought it was just a bug I picked up on the way home from our vacation. But it just got worse. Then I started snapping at you...I talked to Chloe about it. She said she'd not been feeling well lately either. So we decided to go see a doctor. What we learned...we both went today for a second opinion.” Tears started flowing down her cheeks again. “Damn it. I'm...I'm scared you're going to leave.”</p>
<p>“Leave?” he asked. “Love, no. Whatever it is...I'm here for you. You've been there for me when I was at my most vulnerable. I'm not going to abandon you. I promise you.” He kissed her. “I love you. Just...please stop shutting me out.”</p>
<p>“And why did this have to be done here? With the Detective and I as witnesses?” Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>He looked up to see Chloe take his hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Chloe started. “I need you to promise me you aren't going to take off on me. Please.”</p>
<p>“Detective...you have my word. Like Michael said, I'm here for you. I won't run.”</p>
<p>“Or fly away,” she added.</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckled. “Or fly away. I promise, Detective.”</p>
<p>“I need you to promise me too,” Ella told him, kissing him again. “Please.”</p>
<p>“I swear on my life that I won't run or fly away,” he replied with a nod. He sat back, pulling Ella to sit across his lap. “Now what's the matter? What has you so scared?”</p>
<p>“I'm pregnant,” Ella and Chloe said at the same time.</p>
<p>His stomach dropped like a lead balloon as the words sunk in. She was...she was pregnant?</p>
<p>“I...didn't think that it was possible,” he managed to say.</p>
<p>“It shouldn't be,” Lucifer added to that. “We're different species. Amenadiel was a fluke; a perfect storm of the right conditions that led to Charlie. “This...”</p>
<p>“It's real,” Chloe insisted. “They ran the tests three times on both of us. And you know I've been faithful to you. Same with Ella and Michael.”</p>
<p>“Would you be ok with Raphael taking a look at you?” Michael said after a while.</p>
<p>She looked up at him. “Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Um...I'm sorry. It's really hard to wrap my head around right now. But if you're sure...then it's real.”</p>
<p>Ella smiled, pulling him in for another kiss. He gave her what she wanted, holding her tight.</p>
<p>“I'm a little scared too,” she whispered to him. “But we're in this together, right?”</p>
<p>“Always,” he assured her. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and found the video from earlier. The tension in the room needed to be relieved. “Here. Watch this.”</p>
<p>She gave him a questioning look, but started the video. It didn't take long for her to start laughing.</p>
<p>“What's so funny?” Chloe asked, looking towards them.</p>
<p>“It's Margaret and Paprika,” she said, trying to get a breath in. “They...they're riding around on our Roombas!”</p>
<p>“You have two of those contraptions?” Lucifer asked.</p>
<p>“I bought a second one since the house is so big,” Ella said. “Oh, this is too much!”</p>
<p>“Can I see?” Chloe asked.</p>
<p>“Here, I'll restart the video,” Ella said, shifting on his lap to where Chloe could see the screen.</p>
<p>While they watched the video, Michael looked over at his twin. He looked just as lost as he felt. At least he wasn't alone.</p>
<p><i>“I think we both need to see Dr. Linda,”</i> he prayed to Lucifer. <i>“As soon as possible.”</i></p>
<p><i>“Understatement of the year,”</i> Lucifer replied back in prayer. <i>“You get in touch with Raphael so he can confirm and maybe explain how this happened and I'll get us a joint session with Linda. It'll be easier to go over this once.”</i></p>
<p>Michael nodded, resting his cheek on the top of Ella's head. And prayed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael sat and watched Lucifer pace across Linda’s office, both of them waiting for him to say something. Granted, he didn’t really know what to say himself. Linda was clearly not very amused.</p><p>“Well?” she asked, her tone hard. “Why did you both insist on seeing me for a session on one of my few days off?”</p><p>“It’s about Chloe and Ella,” Michael finally said, sitting forward, elbows on his knees. “Yesterday…Valentine’s Day. They told us that they’re both pregnant.”</p><p>Linda dropped her pen, her eyes going wide. “Wow. Yeah, now I get it. I forgive you for the interruption to routine.” She looked over at Lucifer, who was working on wearing a track into her carpet. “And I can see why he’s a nervous wreck.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m a wreck too,” Michael chuckled. “I’m just too sore today to do the endless pace bit.”</p><p>“This is all your bloody fault anyway,” Lucifer snarled, scratching at his hands a bit. He could see patches of red, charred skin on his twin’s hands. “Damn twin bond. One of Dad’s crueler jokes.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Michael snapped, looking his twin in the eye. “You do NOT get to blame me for this. Just because I didn’t have my head up my own ass and owned up to how I felt about Ella, that isn’t my fault. How the fuck was I supposed to know what was going to happen?”</p><p>“I’ll--,” Lucifer growled, coming at him. Linda stood and got between them.</p><p>“No, Lucifer,” she said gently. “Michael has a point. If your Dad didn’t tell anyone about the change he’d made, I get why all of you would assume it just wouldn’t happen again. That wasn’t fair to any of you.” Lucifer growled and stared at her for a moment before resuming pacing. “And neither of you are at fault here, ok? Let’s face it, if you had been more open with Chloe about how you felt and had ended up together earlier than you did…this would’ve happened years ago.”</p><p>Lucifer stopped his pacing again. With a heavy sigh, he had a seat next to Michael. He looked a bit defeated.</p><p>“I don’t want to be responsible for ruining a life,” he finally said. “I don’t want to be our father.”</p><p>Michael rolled his eyes as he sat back on his end of the couch. “I can understand that. But even if you hadn’t been exiled to Hell…no way would you have ever ended up like Dad.”</p><p>“And how could you be sure of that?” Lucifer snipped.</p><p>“Even I couldn’t keep you away from Eden,” Michael said with a shrug. “No way we’d have been able to keep you off of Earth even then. You…just understand humanity better than any of us ever have. I’ve come to appreciate humanity recently.”</p><p>“Understatement of the year,” Lucifer laughed. “At least…I’m not completely alone in this.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Linda said with a smile. “You have Chloe, the mother to be of your child. You have your friends; me, Maze, Ella…Dan. And your brother, Amenadiel. Who is a father. I think both of you should call him, ask questions.” She started writing something down. After a couple of minutes, she tore the page from her notepad and cut it in half lengthwise. She handed them each a piece. “That’s a list of books for both of you and for Ella and Chloe. They’ll help. And I know you’re not going to like it…but both of you need to get more comfortable with talking to the girls about what bothers you, or if you’re having a hard time. They get it. And I know they’ll appreciate you being honest and open with them.”</p><p>Michael winced at the thought, Lucifer mirroring the reaction. He looked over at his twin. He had the same lost look he knew was on his own face.</p><p>“I believe we’re both a little screwed,” Lucifer said.</p><p>“I think you might be right,” Michael added. He checked his watch. “Time’s up. Time to go see the girls, find out how Raphael’s exam went.”</p><p>They were quiet as they took the elevator down. Michael gently nudged his twin with his shoulder. Lucifer turned to look at him.</p><p>“Seriously…if you need something or to talk…call me,” Michael told him.</p><p>“I’ll take that under advisement,” Lucifer said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.</p><p>Michael nodded, following his twin to his car.</p><p> </p><p>3 months later…</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>April 10th, 2020</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I’m so damn tired. Ever since we found out that Ella’s pregnant…it’s been more difficult than I realized. Poor Ella is constantly sick to her stomach. It’s a daily struggle to find something she can keep down. I’ve ended up in the guest bedroom because she either takes up the whole bed (how the hell does such a tiny woman take up so much space), or I say or do something that has angered her to the point she tells me to leave her alone. I…I just can’t sleep well without her. I miss holding her. But she won’t let me. I can barely say two words to her without her either yelling at me or bursting into tears.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Linda keeps telling me to just be there for her, however I can. Chloe insists this is just her hormones and the wild mood swings should subside soon. Part of me wants to believe her. The other part wonders just how bad she gets with Lucifer. Lately, whenever I see my twin…he looks like he’s about to walk through a mine field while mortal. He has dark bags under his eyes. His hair is barely tamed. And he’s been drinking more black coffee sans whiskey than I’ve ever known him to. I’m at a loss of what to do.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>“Another rough night, huh?” he heard Cheryl ask.</p><p>Closing up his journal, he looked up. She had a to go cup and a paper bag from his favorite bakery.</p><p>“Yes, both your favorites,” she told him. “Not the best lunch, but should get you through the rest of the day.”</p><p>“Thanks,” he sighed, taking the cup and taking a long drink from it. Strong, just a touch of sweet. Just the way he liked it.</p><p>“Problems at home?”</p><p>He nodded. “Ella’s either angry with me or crying, all the time. We’ve slept in separate rooms since we found out about the pregnancy. I’m…miserable. I’ve taken a few extra shifts at Vixen, hoping to come home when she’s already went to bed.”</p><p>“And why you've been limping around for the last couple of weeks,” she added.</p><p>“I'm managing,” he said. “Victoria's been happy with my added shifts at the club.”</p><p>Cheryl's eyes narrowed. “Does she know why you've been signing up for extra shifts?”</p><p>“That's...um...,” Michael started to say. Damn it, he couldn't think of anything to say.</p><p>“Just as I thought,” Cheryl sighed. “Come with me.”</p><p>“Oooh, the boss' in troooouble,” Mark and Holly teased as he followed Cheryl.</p><p>He glared at them as he walked by. They just grinned and started working again, Mark picking up Paprika to let her play on his desk. Michael followed her across the hall to an empty conference room. He sat next to her, at one end of the long table taking up most of the space in the room.</p><p>“Michael...have you tried talking to Ella about all this?” she asked softly.</p><p>He was a bit taken aback with her question. Truthfully, he thought she was going to yell at him. She was his closest friend, second only to Ella. He respected her opinion and took her advice...and any dressing down she had to give.</p><p>“I've tried,” he groaned. “But it doesn't seem to matter what I have to say, she just yells at me and storms off. Or she wanders off and when I go after her, I hear the door shut and lock, followed by crying. The last week, I haven't bothered saying a word. And it only seems to have made everything worse.” Michael put his head in his hands. “I hate myself for doing this to her.”</p><p>He looked towards Cheryl when he felt a hand on his shoulder. She smiled as she pulled him towards her and hugged him. Michael hugged her back, mindful to not crush her.</p><p>“I went and talked to Victoria when I went on the coffee run,” she said to him. “I let her know what's going on. She's given your shifts away for this week and next. You need to talk to Ella before this gets out of hand.”</p><p>“Isn't it already out of hand?” he asked.</p><p>She laughed softly. “Not going to lie, my first pregnancy was a lot like what Ella's going through right now. I was extremely moody the first few months. Constantly sick...I always seemed to be kicking my husband out of bed or pushing him away. But just knowing he was there, was comforting. He was a lot like you. He knew it wasn't my fault, that my hormones had me bouncing from one mood to another. But he kept talking, kept doing little things for me. It will get better, Michael. But you can't keep going like this. You need to talk to her.”</p><p>“What's talking going to do if she won't listen?” he said as he pulled away from her. “It's not like I can make her actually hear anything I say.”</p><p>“Let's just get through the rest of the workday,” Cheryl said. “My hubby is going to take care of things at home so I can come over and make you two dinner. As well as get you two talking again. Everyone in the precinct think you two are so cute together. Between you two and Lucifer and Chloe, it's like following the royal story with England's monarchy.”</p><p>“Don't say I didn't warn you when Ella goes off on you too,” he said, getting back to his feet. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>“Any time,” she told him as they went back to work.</p><p>The rest of the workday was uneventful. Cheryl helped him get Paprika ready to leave and elected to hold her, following Michael to Chloe's desk, where Ella was waiting. It was their routine most days, since Ella was made head of the forensics lab and managed three other technicians. Her eyes narrowed as they walked up.</p><p>“Hey there,” he said with a smile, pulling her to him for a quick hug. He felt lucky that she allowed it, even squeezing him back. “Cheryl offered to make dinner for us tonight. I thought it was a great idea, give us a little break at home.”</p><p>Ella stared at her for what felt like forever before relaxing and giving Cheryl a hug too.</p><p>“That...actually sounds great,” she said when she pulled back. “Michael isn't the greatest in the kitchen and I'm just not up to cooking. And I'm tired of ordering in. Thank you, Cheryl.”</p><p>Michael felt relief as they walked out together. He didn't want to mention that he had noticed how Ella mostly picked at her food. Or the dark circles under her own eyes. He also tried not to ogle her too much either. With her mood swings, he didn't want to upset her by implying he wanted sex. Which he did. Even with the distance between them lately, he'd noticed the subtle changes to her body.</p><p>Her breasts have gotten bigger, maybe by half a size? When she'd complained about her bra being too tight, he'd taken time to look at the size on the tag. Then bought new ones, two in each size above her usual. It had taken a bit of sneaking, but he hid the ill-fitting ones and replaced them with the smallest in the new sizes. Her mood had improved after that. Her middle looked softer, less defined. It had him wanting to touch and explore the changes, ones that he made happen. Guilt over how miserable she was cooled him off again. How could he be thinking about sex right now when it had pretty much ruined what they had? Shame hit him hard, keeping him deep in thought as he got in the car, Ella driving them home.</p><p>The ride was quiet, pretty much like every other ride to or from work for the last couple of months. Cheryl pulled into the drive right behind them.</p><p>“Is there anything I should avoid using?” Cheryl asked as they all walked into the house, Michael taking Paprika and getting her put in her cage for now.</p><p>“No fish, no pork,” Ella replied. “Eggs...can't take the smell of them. Or canned chicken. Ugh, so nasty.”</p><p>“Hmm...how do you feel about lasagna?” she asked.</p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Ella's stomach growl loudly.</p><p>“Fuck, that would be awesome,” she said. “Garlic bread too?”</p><p>“Of course,” Cheryl told her. “I was all over anything Italian when I was pregnant with all of my kids. Anything you're missing here?”</p><p>“We just had groceries delivered yesterday,” Michael told her. “I did order all of the stuff needed for lasagna because I was going to try my hand at it sometime. Next time then.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Cheryl said, heading over to fridge. “Why don't you two take some time to yourselves? I'm just going to play a little music through my phone while I work on dinner.”</p><p>“I'm going to take a much-needed shower,” Ella sighed. “Ugh, if my boobs get any bigger, my back is going to hate me.”</p><p>Michael watched her walk down the hall and into their bedroom. He winced when he felt Cheryl smack his arm.</p><p>“What the...how did you move so quietly?” he asked, dodging another hit from her.</p><p>“Go join her,” she hissed at him. “Maybe I gave you too much credit if you're this clueless.”</p><p>He blushed heavily at what she was implying. “N...not while you're here!”</p><p>“Just like every other man,” Cheryl sighed, going back to the kitchen and picking up her phone. “Always thinking with or about your dick. Look, just go in there and show her some affection. It doesn't have to be sexual. No doubt she's starting to feel unattractive with how you've been acting lately. A little bit of TLC goes a long way with a pregnant woman. Even if she gets a little mean, do what you can to show her you're still here. That you're there for her. Trust me on this one.”</p><p>As she turned back to start making dinner, he made his way down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he quietly opened the bedroom door, closing it with a soft click. He could hear her moving around the bathroom, the shower starting as he made his way around the bed. Michael slowly opened the bathroom door. Ella was standing in front of the floor length mirror on the other side of the shower. She was still dressed, frowning as she looked herself over. He didn't like it. She jumped as he walked up to her.</p><p>“You...I didn't know you were there,” she said softly. “Did...you need something?”</p><p>“I...I just missed you, Ella,” he sighed, pulling her to him.</p><p>She winced and pulled back when he hugged her. It hurt, that she was pulling away from him. Then realized he'd pulled her against him, her front against his. He took one of her hands in his, using his other hand to tip her chin up and look at him.</p><p>“You're...quite sensitive, right?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, blushing. “They're sore.”</p><p>“And that's why every time I try to hold you, you pull away?” he asked. She nodded. He shook his head and sighed. “I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. I should've asked.”</p><p>“I could have said something at any time,” Ella said, smiling a little. “I...I just felt so angry. About nothing, really...when I think about it. Guess neither of us has been handling this too well.”</p><p>Michael laughed, he couldn't help it. “If it makes you feel any better, I've been beating myself up that I did this to you. And we're barely a third of the way through it.”</p><p>She smiled a little wider, standing on her toes. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. It was nice. Ella froze when he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up.</p><p>“I just want to help,” he told her as he pulled back. “Nothing more.”</p><p>Ella stood there for a few minutes before taking over. She stripped the shirt quickly, not looking at him as she undid her bra. But she didn't let it drop.</p><p>“Let me see you,” he whispered. “Please.”</p><p>She looked up, tears in her eyes. It was killing him to see her so unsure, so vulnerable. But he needed to do this, for their sake. Not looking away, she finally let it drop. His eyes trailed up and down. He bit back a growl as his cock twitched and swelled, growing hard in his jeans. She wasn't even naked yet and he was fit to blow. And this wasn't the time for it. Ella watched him take off his shirt and his belt, tossing them into a corner. Her eyes drifted down and locked onto what was going on in his pants. He groaned softly as she bit her lip, looking at him like she...like she wanted more. She quickly undid her jeans and shoved them down and off, along with her panties. He did the same, doing his best to ignore the incessant weight of his erection, the tight coil in his belly hard to ignore. But he would. Damn it, he could be a gentleman.</p><p>Taking her hand in his, he led her into the shower, letting her stand under the spray first. She turned towards the active head, getting her hair wet. Michael grabbed her shampoo and after getting a handful, he sat on the built-in bench, pulling her to sit in his lap. She gasped and he moaned as she rubbed against his very obvious arousal.</p><p>“Good to know you're still attracted to me,” she said as he started lathering her hair. “For now, at least.”</p><p>“Always,” he purred, carefully massaging her scalp. “I love you, Ella. I've noticed the changes, subtle as they are. And I like it. I felt so guilty while we were leaving work. I couldn't stop from following a bit behind to just watch you walk. Picturing you in all sorts of positions. It's been...difficult to concentrate.”</p><p>“Truth time here?” she asked.</p><p>“Looks like it,” he said, working on her hair, enjoying how she seemed to be relaxing.</p><p>“The morning sickness stopped last week,” she said. “I've missed you too and I've wanted you back in our bed with me. But before I could say it...my temper would flare. I've felt terrible every time it happens, but...”</p><p>“It's ok,” he told her. “Let's put it behind us, hmm?”</p><p>“I like that idea,” she sighed. “Mmmm...this feels good.”</p><p>Once he finished lathering her hair, he helped her stand up and rinse. When that was done, Ella turned her back to him, resting against him. He bit his lip as she pressed tight against his stubborn erection. He took a minute to enjoy the feeling before grabbing a loofah and soaping it up. Starting with her shoulder, he carefully worked it down her arm, then moved to the other arm. Michael hesitated about moving to her front, knowing she was sore. Ella looked up at him.</p><p>“It's ok, Michael,” she told him. “Just be gentle.”</p><p>“I can do that,” he said, getting his arms under hers.</p><p>He made sure he had plenty of suds on the loofah before carefully working it across her breasts. She winced at first, but quickly got used to his touch. His free hand cupped her left breast carefully, his thumb gently stroking her nipple. Ella gasped. Michael cursed, pulling his hand away. Her hands came up and stopped him, pressing his hand back where it was.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she panted. “Michael...please...”</p><p>Leaving his hand on her breast, he worked his other hand down, lightly scrubbing her clean. Once he had reached as far down as he could while standing, Michael crouched down, helping her sitting on the bench again. He carefully cleaned her hips, down her legs. Then worked his way up the inside of her legs and thighs. Ella watched him, her face flushed pink. She spread her legs wide for him, whimpering as he finished washing her. He froze when he felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the water falling over both of them. Michael turned away, staring at the tile of the wall as he beat back the urge to put her legs over his shoulders and lick her until she screams.</p><p>“Michael?” he heard her ask. “What is it?”</p><p>“I'm trying so damn hard to be good to you,” he growled. “You don't need me drooling over you when you're so vulnerable.”</p><p>Feeling her hand on his cheek, he let her turn him back to look at her. Her breath hitched when he looked up. No doubt his eyes had changed again.</p><p>“Michael...please...,” she whined, taking hold of his hand and pulled it up to rest on her chest. “I want...I need you right now. Please?”</p><p>Growling deep in his chest, he pinned her against the shower wall, kissing her hard. She was right there with him, her hands on his shoulders. The hand on her chest carefully stroked over her skin, cupping her breast again. The other hand he got between her legs, teasing just a little. She was more than ready for him.</p><p>“What do you need from me?” he asked, pulling back from the kiss.</p><p>“Anything you want to give,” she told him. “Michael…”</p><p>He went easy on her chest, keeping his grip light and teasing. Easing back to his knees, he pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and put his mouth to her. He purred when her hands tangled into his wet hair, pulling hard. Fuck…he’d missed this. And she was so much sweeter. It didn’t take long for him to make her pant and call his name, making her come twice before getting back to his feet. Pulling her up from her seat, Michael lifted her into his arms easily, Ella wrapping her legs around his waist. The ache in his right side told him he was going to regret this move later. But that was a problem for Future Michael.</p><p>“Yes…Mike…oh, I’ve missed you like this,” she sighed as he eased her onto him.</p><p>She kissed him as he put her back against the tile. Breaking the kiss, Ella bent and bit lightly at his throat, her nails digging into his biceps. It didn’t hurt…but he liked the feel. Neither of them lasted long, coming to their finishes within moments of each other. But it didn’t matter. He smiled as he eased back onto the bench when he felt his knees get a bit weak.</p><p>“I should’ve listened to Linda months ago,” he sighed. “Or tried harder to talk to you. But I think we’re now on the same page, yes?”</p><p>“We are,” she told him, running her hand across his chest. “Um…I’ve got a doctor’s appointment next week. I’ll be getting my first ultrasound. Did…would you go with me?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” he answered, kissing her again.</p><p>He found the loofah again. Ella helped him get cleaned up and he scrubbed her back before rinsing and turning the water off. Michael grabbed one of the new bath towels he’d ordered. He dried Ella off first before himself.</p><p>“Damn, I forgot to get some new clothes out,” she said as they walked back into the bedroom.</p><p>“Not to worry,” he told her, going through the closet and the dresser.</p><p>He tossed her one of his shirts and a pair of her shorts. She smiled as she pulled the shirt on, the hem nearly hitting her knees.</p><p>“How did you know I wear your shirts?” she asked.</p><p>“I couldn’t help but notice, after a particularly hard day…it seemed to relax you to wear one of my shirts,” he said with a  shrug. “Replacing your underwear was a whole other challenge.”</p><p>“What?” she asked, laughing a little. “You…replaced my underwear?”</p><p>“Don’t be mad,” he said quickly. “Whenever you complained about your bras being too tight or your panties biting into your waist…I went out and bought the brands you like in bigger sizes. Then any time you weren’t in the bedroom…I’d hide the old ones and replace them with the new ones. I…I hate seeing you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Once they were dressed, Ella gave him a hug. It felt good.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, sniffling a little.</p><p>“Don’t cry,” he told her. “Damn it, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” she replied. “Stupid hormones…they have me crying at the drop of a hat.”</p><p>After a few minutes, he pulled back, taking her hand in his. They walked back out into the main living area of the house, hand in hand.</p><p>“You have great timing,” Cheryl said. “Dinner’s ready, I just need to finish dressing the salad.” She had a huge grin on her face as they had a seat at the table. “You two good now?”</p><p>“Much better,” Ella told her, squeezing his hand. “Again, thanks so much for doing this.”</p><p>“Like I told Michael,” Cheryl said, bringing food to the table. “I’m always glad to help you out. You’re like family.”</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Michael said, kissing Ella’s hand before taking the offered dish from Cheryl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a bit of a short chapter. But full of fluff and feels. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, April 13th, 2020</p>
<p>Michael carefully sat at Ella's right, at the doctor's office. Chloe was on the other side of him, browsing one of the magazines available. Lucifer was with her as well. He felt uncomfortable as a few other patients kept staring him and Lucifer.</p>
<p>“Ella Lopez,” they heard a voice call out.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on,” Lucifer muttered. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>Michael stuck his tongue out at him before turning and following Ella through a door, a nurse leading the way. She led them halfway down before taking a right, opening the first door on their right.</p>
<p>“Here we are,” she said, putting a thin chart into a clear container on the room's door. “Please undress and put the gown on. The doctor will be in soon. How are you feeling today?”</p>
<p>“Better than before,” she sighed. “Other than the fact I really need to pee.”</p>
<p>“Then why don't you just go?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“It's to make sure we get the best sound and picture on the ultrasound,” she told him, pulling her shirt off over her head.</p>
<p>“I'll let Dr. Modi know you're here,” the nurse told her before closing the door.</p>
<p>Michael helped Ella undress and tie the gown on. Once she was seated on the exam table, Michael had a seat off to her left. He looked at the various posters on the wall. The one closest to him depicted the growth stages of pregnancy. Based on their last appointments, Ella and Chloe would be just starting the fourth month. The poster noted that her nausea and mood swings would lessen, but other issues can arise. The baby's genitals would be fully formed by now, allowing them to know if they were having a boy or girl. He frowned.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Ella asked, reaching over and running her hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“This poster...you look to be larger than what it says you should be,” he said. “That doesn't mean something's wrong, does it?”</p>
<p>“Everyone's different,” Ella told him with a shrug. “And Dr. Modi did warn me that you being part of a set of twins does make it a little more likely I could be carrying more than one.”</p>
<p>“It's not a big chance,” another female voice said. He turned to see an older woman in a white coat enter the room, Ella's chart in hand. Her salt and pepper hair was braided, the thick rope resting halfway down her back. She startled for a moment when she looked at him. “Wow. You weren’t kidding when you told me he's identical to Lucifer. Aside from the scar, of course.”</p>
<p>“My twin's handiwork,” he said as the doctor came over and had a seat on a rolling stool. “We had an argument that got way out of hand. We've...been working on it.”</p>
<p>“It's nice to meet you, Michael,” Dr. Modi said with a smile. “Let me guess...she's had you walking on eggshells the last few months before you finally manned up and talked to her?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much,” he said with a laugh. “Lucifer and I...we don't come from a very supportive family, really. This...is new territory for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Becoming a parent can be terrifying,” the doctor said with a nod. “But rewarding.” Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck, the doctor placed the ends in her ears and started examining Ella. “How’s the morning sickness?”</p>
<p>“Gone, thankfully,” Ella replied, taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>The doctor poked and prodded, asking a few questions here and there. Nothing alarmed either of the women, so Michael felt sure that everything was going well. He blushed when the doctor pulled Ella’s gown up. She was still in her underwear, but they were technically in public.</p>
<p>“I can see the start of a couple of stretch marks,” the doctor commented, tracing a couple of faint lines along the side of Ella’s belly. “You’ve got fantastic elasticity, so if you use the lotions I recommended, the marks will be minimal or not visible at all after birth.”</p>
<p>She rubbed and pressed gently on the small bump. It made him anxious, if he was being honest. He took hold of Ella’s hand, watching the doctor carefully. Next, the doctor pulled a long, thin ribbon from her coat pocket. She looked at him as she placed the end against Ella’s side, just past where the bump started.</p>
<p>“Hold this in place, please,” she said, gesturing to the ribbon.</p>
<p>Michael did as she asked, leaning over a bit. He could now see the markings on the ribbon. It was a measuring tape. The doctor smoothed the tape across Ella’s belly, stopping at around the same point on her other side, opposite him. She studied it closely before letting go, murmuring to herself while writing in Ella’s chart. Michael carefully rolled the tape before handing it back to Dr. Modi.</p>
<p>“Well…going from the measurements and with you just going into your second trimester, there’s a good chance you’re carrying twins,” she said. “But we’ll confirm that with the ultrasound. I’ll just go get the technician and the machine and we’ll get this done right away.”</p>
<p>“Michael?” Ella asked softly. “You ok? You’re looking a bit pale there, buddy.”</p>
<p>“Twins?” he asked, hating the way he sounded. “Maybe Lucifer’s right about Father screwing with us.”</p>
<p>“This may be my first time doing this,” Ella said. “But…from the start…it’s never felt like just one. I don’t know why. Chloe told me that mother’s intuition can be scary accurate.”</p>
<p>“How is Chloe doing anyway?” he asked, glad for a bit of distraction. “I’ve not had a chance to speak to her lately.”</p>
<p>“She’s great,” Ella replied. “She didn’t have morning sickness as bad as I did, but her mood swings have been worse than when she was pregnant with Trixie.”</p>
<p>“And has she had any…feelings about…,” he asked.</p>
<p>Ella’s smile got bigger. “Oh, she called having her own set of twins. And I know for a fact she’s teased Lucifer about it quite a bit.”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s why he’s been snarkier than usual,” Michael said, unable to keep a smile off of his face.</p>
<p>“Is Amenadiel really the first to have a kid of his own?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“That mention of Nephilim in the Bible…isn’t what people think it is,” he replied. “Those were some of our youngest siblings. They’d lost their wings like Amenadiel had, but never told anyone about it. It’s been studied ever since Amenadiel brought Charlotte Richards to Heaven and recounted what he went through. Charlie is the first of his kind.”</p>
<p>“Are your siblings…are they going to come after us like they did him?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Amenadiel has spoken to our Father and siblings on mine and Lucifer’s behalf,” he told her. “It’s been decreed that we are to be left to our own devices. And Lilith has Hell on a very tight leash, from what Lucifer’s told me. It’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>He stood up for a moment, kissing her just as the doctor came back, a man in scrubs following her in, wheeling a machine over on the other side of the exam table.</p>
<p>“This is going to be cold,” Dr. Modi warned, shaking a blue tube before popping the top open.</p>
<p>She squeezed the tube directly onto Ella’s bump, spreading it in a thin layer across her skin. Ella shivered.</p>
<p>“Fuck, did that just come out of the freezer?” she asked, still shivering as the technician started the ultrasound machine.</p>
<p>“I warned you,” the doctor said with a smile.</p>
<p>She dimmed the lights. The technician moved closer, placing a sensor of some kind on her belly, where gel had been spread. He flipped a couple of switches and turned a dial. As he did that, a loud, quick staccato of noise could be heard from the speakers on the machine.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Michael and Ella whispered at the same time.</p>
<p>“That’s the heartbeat?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“It’s more than one,” Michael said, closing his eyes and listening carefully. He felt an odd, tight feeling in his chest as he listened. “It’s…” He looked over at Ella, squeezing her fingers. “It’s three.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t expect that,” Dr. Modi said. “But yeah…that’s definitely three heartbeats.”</p>
<p>“Let’s take a look at what’s going on in there then,” the technician said, a big smile on his face as he turned on a video screen.</p>
<p>Ella made a choking noise that concerned him. Michael managed to sit up on the edge of the exam table next to her. She leaned into him. He put his arm around her as the technician stopped moving the sensor, training on a spot just under her bellybutton.</p>
<p>“And there they are,” the doctor said, the smile evident in her voice. “Wow. They are not shy either. Did you want to know the genders? Or did you want to be surprised?”</p>
<p>“No surprises,” Ella said. “It’ll just drive me crazy. Michael?”</p>
<p>“I’m ok with knowing,” he replied. “I’ve never been very good about surprises, either.”</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Dr. Modi said. “You’re having two boys and a girl.”</p>
<p>Michael didn’t know what to say to that. It was enough of a surprise to know it was triplets. Now? He really didn’t know how to feel.</p>
<p>“Could we have a minute, doc?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“Sure thing,” she said softly. “We’ll just print a few photos for you first.” 30 seconds later and the machine was turned off. “I’ll be back once we finish Chloe’s ultrasound. Ella, you can use the bathroom and get dressed.”</p>
<p>Once the doctor and the technician were gone, Ella made him look at her.</p>
<p>“Talk to me,” she said, her hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he replied, confused. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You’re crying,” she said, wiping away tears.</p>
<p>“I’m ok,” he told her. “Really. I…I guess I’m a little overwhelmed.”</p>
<p>She smiled, helping him clean his face off. “I know, right? Triplets. I’m a little shocked too. But…I’m a little excited.”</p>
<p>“I’m not really sure how I feel,” he admitted. “I’m a little worried about you…for you. But I know that I love you. So very much.”</p>
<p>Ella pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re going to be a great dad. I know it.”</p>
<p>“As long as I have you with me,” he sighed, holding her close.</p>
<p>He kissed her again before helping her wipe the remaining gel from her belly. Ella got dressed quickly, tossing the gown on a nearby chair before bolting for the bathroom. Michael sat there, waiting for her to come back. It was a bit surreal, seeing those three tiny forms on that screen. They were part of him, an extension of him and Ella both. New and innocent…relying on him and Ella to take care of them. It was terrifying. Did their Father feel like this right before creating him and his siblings? How could someone like him be a good parent? He couldn’t help but pray that he wouldn’t turn out to be just like their Father.</p>
<p>Ella came back, relief evident on her face. Michael grinned sliding a bit further back on the table and helping her back up onto it, holding her against his chest. He put his right hand on her bump, rubbing it gently. Ella sighed with contentment. He felt her tense when he felt a tap against his palm. Michael left his hand in that spot.</p>
<p>“Was that what I think it was?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I think it is,” Ella said, her voice thick with emotion. She gasped when they felt two more taps, one against the pads of his fingers, the other a bit lower on his palm than the first. “Oh wow. That’s a bit weird. But amazing.”</p>
<p>Michael swallowed hard, tears stinging his eyes again. They felt another set of kicks before it settled and stopped. “I’m terrified that I’m going to end up like…”</p>
<p>“Not going to happen,” Ella interrupted, turning in his arms and making him look at her. “Just like I know I’m not going to let myself make the same mistakes my own parents did.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “You might not want to admit it, but you and Lucifer are more alike than you think. You both love hard and deep. And something this big scares you because you already love them so much, you’re worrying about them.”</p>
<p>“I think you might be onto something, Lopez,” he said softly. “Now we just need to keep Lucifer from flying off on a freak out.”</p>
<p>“You think he’ll faint when they see the ultrasound?” Ella asked. He laughed, kissing her temple before resting his cheek on the top of her head.</p>
<p>“If there’s more than one…probably,” he said, smiling. “You think…”</p>
<p>“Lucifer!” they heard Chloe shout.</p>
<p>They got up and went down the hall. Two nurses ran into a room off to their left. When they got there, Chloe was still in a gown, kneeling on the floor next to Lucifer. The guy was out cold.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“We were doing the ultrasound and when it was confirmed we’re having twins, he passed out,” Chloe said. She was calm, in spite of the nurses rushing around in the cramped exam room. “I kept telling him it was twins, but he didn’t want to believe me.”</p>
<p>“Called it!” Ella laughed.</p>
<p>“Yep, I owe you 20 bucks and lunch,” Chloe chuckled.</p>
<p>One of the nurses handed her a small vial. She waved it under his nose. He came to, batting her hand away.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to live this one down, am I?” he asked as Chloe and one of the nurses helped him sit up.</p>
<p>“Nope,” Michael said with a grin. “If it’s any consolation, I came close to hitting the tile when we found out we’re having triplets.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know whether to feel better for us or sorry for you,” Lucifer said after a minute. “So sorry to worry you, Detective.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m just glad you’re ok,” she told him, giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>“Did you guys find out the genders? Or are you keeping it a surprise?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“No surprises here,” Chloe said. “I was a mess when I decided not to find out until the birth with Trixie. No, I asked to know.”</p>
<p>“And?” Lucifer asked, pulling himself to his feet along with Chloe.</p>
<p>“And what?” she asked back.</p>
<p>“What are we having?” he asked. She laughed. “Yes, ha ha. Let’s all laugh at the Devil fainting over a little grainy, black and white video and not hearing a word said to him.”</p>
<p>“It’s a little bit funny,” she said, smiling as she pulled his hand to rest against her belly. “Lucifer, we’re having a boy and a girl.”</p>
<p>Michael pulled Ella close as his twin smiled, kissing Chloe before sitting with her on the exam table.</p>
<p>“Well, now that the drama is out of the way,” Dr. Modi said. “I’ll just finish up your charts and I’ll be back to finish both of your visits. Just…stay here.”</p>
<p>Michael sat with Ella in his lap, just wanting to be close. From what little he’s read so far, a multi birth pregnancy would be harder than a single. Yet…he felt good about things. And he had faith in them. For now, it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael knocked on the door to Victoria’s office, getting a ‘Come In’. Victoria was surprised to see him sit in the chair in front of her desk, the door closing behind him.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Victoria said, pointing a finger at him and giving him a glare. “Cheryl told me why you signed up for so many shifts. You are NOT going up on that stage this week.”</p>
<p>He laughed a little, smiling. It was hard to be in a bad mood. Especially after the doctor’s appointment yesterday.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not here to talk my way back into shifts at the moment,” he told her. “I wanted to apologize for not telling you what was going on. I was having a tough time with it.”</p>
<p>“And how are things at home now?” she asked, sitting back in her chair.</p>
<p>“Much better,” he told her. “Ella and I made up this past weekend. We spent time talking…just being with each other. And yesterday she had her first sonogram.”</p>
<p>“You were there?” she asked, giving him an intense stare.</p>
<p>“I went. It was a tandem appointment with my twin, Lucifer and his current girlfriend, Chloe, in fact.”</p>
<p>“Wait…that was the blonde woman he brought to the event we had before Christmas last year, right?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Michael replied. “After yesterday…I do want to be there as much as I can for Ella. For my brother too. As much of an asshole as he can be. But getting a few shifts from here would be helpful. I was thinking…single mothers…couples with a baby on the way, they need a chance to get out and have fun once in a while. Maybe we could do a weekly, maybe a bi-weekly event? Half price cover charge for moms to be, maybe? Set up a small menu, some drink specials…have a schedule for dancers. I would work those nights. And I think I might get Lucifer to agree to a few classes on pole dancing with Charity, see if he’d be willing to do a simple routine. It could bring in a decent crowd.”</p>
<p>“If Lucifer wouldn’t mind loaning out a bartender and a few extra security guards,” she said. “Sure. It’s not a terrible idea. I’ll have the kitchen staff work something up and I’ll start posting on the website. How’s the end of next week sound for a trial?”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” he said with a smile. “Um…Ella told me to mention I have pictures from the sonogram?”</p>
<p>“Ooh, can I see?’ Victoria asked, coming around the desk as he got to his feet.</p>
<p>He pulled a copy from the front pocket on his shirt. She looked surprised.</p>
<p>“Wow. Three?” she asked, looking it over carefully. “Bet that was a shock.”</p>
<p>“Big time,” he replied. “Lucifer’s having twins. He fainted from the news.”</p>
<p>She laughed. He grinned at the memory.</p>
<p>“You’re going to have your work cut out for you,” she said. “And as much as I love having you here, I’m not going to press for too many shifts from you. Though, I will call you first when we get requests for private events. They pay more and I know everyone here loves you. They aren’t going to be too mad about that.”</p>
<p>“Keep that copy,” he told her. “I’ve got a few extra. Show that to anyone that wants to bitch about me not working much. Bet it’ll smooth it over.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said. “Congratulations. And I expect an invite to the baby shower, if you guys have one that is.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let Ella know,” he told her. “I’ve heard her talk about it. I should go. I’ve got a ride waiting on me to take me in to work.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At work, as soon as he sat at his desk, everybody swarmed him. He sat back in his chair, a little unnerved.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Where’s Paprika?” Mark asked, leaning his hip on Michael’s desk.</p>
<p>“Ella has her,” he answered. “She hasn’t had a chance to spend time with her lately, so she brought her into work. I’m late because I had to go talk to Victoria about my shifts at Vixen.”</p>
<p>“And Ella had her first sonogram yesterday,” Cheryl added. “Come on. Let’s see it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t rip these,” he said, carefully removing the other two copies from his shirt pocket.</p>
<p>Cheryl and Mark took one, Annie and Molly took the other copy. Like Victoria, they all made cooing noises, a lot like when he brought Paprika in for the first time.</p>
<p>“Triplets…I do not envy you, man,” Mark chuckled. “But I’ll offer to babysit once in a while.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer fainted when him and Chloe found out they’re having twins,” Michael added. Everyone laughed. “Not going to lie, I’m surprised I didn’t end up on the floor. I’m straight up terrified. But…Ella believes in me. So, I’m trying to believe in myself.”</p>
<p>“Called it!” Cheryl and Molly said, high fiving. “Ella’s going into her fourth month, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied, checking his desk inbox, then his email inbox. “Huh. No new work’s come in yet. Guess we’re going to have an easy day.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to need to invest in some strong coffee, pal,” Cheryl told him. “It won’t be long and Ella’s going to be waking you up in the early morning with cravings. I’ve got a feeling she’s going to be a bit predictable in terms of a timeline.”</p>
<p>“I can handle it,” he said. “It can’t be that hard.”</p>
<p>Cheryl just smiled and hugged him before handing the sonogram picture back. As the others went back to their desks, cheering could be heard. As he was about to get up from his desk, his phone rang.</p>
<p>“Records Department,” he said, “This is Michael Morningstar.”</p>
<p>“Michael!” Ella exclaimed. “OMG! We got Zarkov!”</p>
<p>“Wait, the head of the Russian Mafia for the West Coast?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yep! That’s the guy! That sting where Dan arrested him for assault? He bit the officer, so we had to take dental impressions and get DNA from him. With the system you put in place for Records, Vice and Homicide were able to find all kinds of connections that led to him they didn’t have before. And one of those cases…we got a perfect match to his prints and DNA. We’re currently running his sample to compare to the DNA on the other connected cases and found a number of matches. This guy didn’t care to get his hands dirty. But with this evidence…we’ve got him!”</p>
<p>“And from what I’ve read on some of the case files,” Michael said. “Zarkov is highly paranoid. He doesn’t trust anyone, even his lieutenant. This will cripple his operations. Wow. Sounds like everybody’s going to be celebrating. Are you going to want to join?”</p>
<p>“I’d prefer a foot rub from my awesome boyfriend while we share some Chinese and watch cheesy horror movies,” she told him.</p>
<p>He smiled. “Sounds perfect to me. I’ll leave get you get back to it. Still want me to come down for lunch?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” she said. “Love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too,” he replied before hanging up.</p>
<p>A couple of files came in over the next few hours. He handed them off to the others in his office, leaving him…pretty bored. So bored that he actually started looking into designs for a nursery. He still had two guest rooms, aside from the one set up as his personal gym. Grabbing a fresh notebook, he started writing down ideas, making quick sketches. It helped pass the time. Ella called him 15 minutes before lunch. She had some priority evidence to process and verify, but once it was done, she was free to take the rest of the day off. He agreed to leave with her. Michael kept doing research. Around 3:30, he backed away from his desk. He couldn’t believe how many different options there were for design, furniture…it was enough to make his head spin.</p>
<p>“Overwhelming, right?” Cheryl asked. He turned to find her standing next to his desk. “Sorry. Couldn’t help but notice what you were searching when I got up.”</p>
<p>“It is,” he sighed. “It doesn’t help we’re having 2 boys and a girl. And I need to go over it with Ella.”</p>
<p>“A lot of parenting is doing what you feel is right for you and your family,” she said. “But when it comes to stuff like the nursery, furniture…it’s pretty easy. I found that sitting down with my husband and putting together a list of what to do or buy really helped us both feel a little more in control. Granted, there were times we went off list. That’s ok. Just…try not to let the choices overwhelm you. It’ll come together just fine.”</p>
<p>“What would I do without you?” he asked, smiling softly.</p>
<p>“You’d be helpless, boss,” she told him, stretching her arms over her head. “We’ve got things handled here. I’m heading for my break. Want to go check on her with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” he said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Once on the ground floor, they headed for the lab. Everybody was in a great mood from the earlier news. They ran into Ella on the way to the lab, a couple of different snacks from the vending machine in her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey girl,” Cheryl said with a smile. “How’s the litter treating you today?”</p>
<p>“They’ve been kicking for the last hour,” she said with a laugh. “And on my way back from what feels like the 50th time I’ve had to pee today, I decided to get a little something sweet.”</p>
<p>Michael pulled her close, running a hand over her belly. She sighed, relaxing against him.</p>
<p>“Looks like they’ve calmed down,” he said, feeling a couple of light kicks and a roll before they settled.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mike. Is something up?”</p>
<p>“No. Work’s light, so I decided to cut out early and hang out with you. See if I can help out so we can leave.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. All that’s left to do is finish a few labels and then I’m done for the day.”</p>
<p>“Great,” he said. “Let's get to it.”</p>
<p>As they headed back to the lab, Michael sensed a low-grade fear. It wasn't very obvious, but the desperation is what he was picking up on.</p>
<p>“What's wrong?” Ella whispered when he stopped and turned.</p>
<p>Cheryl gave him an odd look, backing away from him. He turned to look around the main floor of the precinct.</p>
<p>“Who are those three?” Michael asked Cheryl, pointing at a trio of officers. One of them was looking around, eyes moving across the floor quickly. He was the source of the fear. “I don't recognize them. They new?”</p>
<p>“We haven't had any new recruits from the academy in the last year,” she said. “Michael...the big guy, does he look familiar?”</p>
<p>Before he could answer, the sound of gunfire erupted on the far side of the station. Dread had Michael's stomach twisting when someone confronted the 'officers'. The largest man put the officer in a head hold. When Michael saw guns being drawn...he didn't even think.</p>
<p>“Stay behind me,” he told both women as the impostors started spraying bullets.</p>
<p>“What are--,” Cheryl started to say.</p>
<p>When he unfurled his wings and spread them wide, he hated the yelp of shock from his friend. He cursed as bullets started hitting his wings. He wasn't vulnerable to humans or their weapons, and his wings were doing better, but there were still bald spots. Sensitive patches...tight muscles that would cramp on a whim. It hurt like hell as bullets hit him, dropping to the floor deformed. He whimpered when a bullet ended up actually digging into him, right in a small bald spot close to his right shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Lucifer...make sure Chloe is safe,”</i> he prayed quickly.<i>“There are men here shooting up the precinct and Ella's here. Help me.”</i>
</p>
<p>When the firing stopped for a reload, he turned to the girls. “Ella's phone is in the lab. Grab it and call for backup from Precinct 219. Ella...I want you two to get into that storage room you found at the back end of the lab. I'll come find you once this is over.”</p>
<p>“How...what...?” Cheryl tried to ask, but shock of seeing him like this had her brain shorting on him.</p>
<p>Michael made her look at him, her eyes going wide. “Cheryl. Help Ella. Keep her safe until Lucifer or I comes to get you. It's going to be ok.”</p>
<p>“What about Mark and...”</p>
<p>“I'll go get them and help them hide. Now go!”</p>
<p>His aura flared as he dropped his hold on it briefly. He hated doing that to her, sparking her fear just enough to get her moving. But he needed them out of danger. With the girls now out of the room, Michael approached the gunmen, growling loudly.</p>
<p>“You picked the wrong day to do this,” he snarled, back handing one before punching another.</p>
<p>The largest of the three threw a hard punch to his jaw. It didn’t hurt, but the wrench to his neck made his right side ache.</p>
<p>“My turn,” he growled, grabbing the guy’s wrist as he pulled back.</p>
<p>Michael two handed him and tossed him up over his head. The guy went sailing into Chloe’s desk, the piece of furniture getting dusted as he landed directly on it. He rolled a little, but he didn’t get up. Hearing a scream from upstairs, Michael moved quickly. There were more men with guns pushing their way into offices. Two were trying to get into Records.</p>
<p>They turned as he approached. He ignored the sting as they shot at him, a wild shot grazing the top edge of his left wing, pulling a couple of feathers loose. Michael grabbed one and tossed him. He hit a wall and stopped moving. The other one continued to fire at him. Wrenching the weapon from his hand, Michael pistol whipped him across the side of his head. When he tried to open the door into Records, he found it was barricaded. His strength allowed him to push his way inside.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” he shouted when Annie came at him with a baseball bat. “It’s Michael!”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank god,” she breathed, letting the bat fall to the floor. “What the hell is going on? I heard shots being fired. Mark ran in here and started to barricade the door…he got hit.”</p>
<p>“Looks like Zarkov’s men were trying to break him out,” he said, pushing the door all the way open. “Where’s Mark?”</p>
<p>“At the back of the stacks,” she said, pointing towards the half dozen rows of file cabinets. The highest drawer on them required a step ladder in order for them to see into the drawer. They went back a good forty feet, providing good cover. “How—oh…holy…” Michael turned to his left when he heard a slam.</p>
<p>Annie had her back to the wall, staring at him. He couldn’t hide his wince as she started moving away from him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered before going to find the others.</p>
<p>Molly had Mark flat on his back, pressing a shirt or jacket to his abdomen. He could smell the blood. She froze but didn’t move from where she was keeping pressure on his wound. Michael moved slowly, keeping his hands where they could see them.</p>
<p>“I’m dying, aren’t I?” Mark chuckled, groaning in pain from the slight movement.</p>
<p>“Not if I can help it,” he told him.</p>
<p>He hissed in pain as he moved his right wing to where he could reach and with his left hand, pulled a large feather free. “Move, Molly,” he said, easing down to his knees. “It's ok. I only want to help him.”</p>
<p>Michael prayed to himself that this would work as Molly moved the now ruined jacket away from his wound. It was pretty rough. Mark shouted in pain as the fabric peeled away from his skin. He laid the plucked feather over the wound. It took a minute, but just as he'd hoped, the feather glowed with a soft light, melting into Mark's body as it healed the gun shot, the bullet forced out of his body. The deformed hunk of metal slid down Mark's side, hitting the wood floor under them with a soft plink. Mark sat up, running a hand over his stomach. While Molly helped Mark to his feet, Michael struggled back up to his own.</p>
<p>“Stay in Records until Cheryl comes back,” he told them.</p>
<p>He didn't stop when he heard them call his name. Right side screaming with pain, he kept moving, leaving Records and going back out to the main floor.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Lucifer exclaimed, looking up from where he'd zip tied another large thug.</p>
<p>Michael braved taking the stairs. He made it halfway before his right leg gave out and he tumbled the rest of the way down.</p>
<p>“Any more of Zarkov's men out and about?” he asked as Lucifer pulled him off of the floor.</p>
<p>“They've been neutralized. I made sure that Zarkov went nowhere. He...may have saw my nastier side for a second.”</p>
<p>“Is Ella ok?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I found her and that friend of yours in a storage room in the lab,” he replied. “They had your...pet with them as well.”</p>
<p>Michael looked around, several other officers coming out from where they had taken cover. Shit. He was a little surprised to see Amenadiel come from the lab, Ella and Cheryl with him.</p>
<p>“I need to get out of here,” Michael bit out, his leg throbbing. “And no, I can't get my damn wings to fold away.”</p>
<p>“I'll bring Ella home,” Amenadiel told him. “Lucifer...get him out of here.”</p>
<p>“Cheryl,” Michael said, turning back towards her. She backed up a few steps, staring at him. “I'm so sorry for this. Everyone else in Records is safe, they barricaded themselves in. I told them to stay put until you come to get them.”</p>
<p>She nodded. He smiled a little. “I'm going to miss you.”</p>
<p>And with that, he turned to look at his twin. “Let's go before we get too big a crowd.”</p>
<p>Lucifer agreed. Michael braced himself, tucking his wings as tight as he could. Lucifer put his arms around him and with a quick flap of his wings, they were off. It didn't take long to get home, Lucifer landing in his backyard. It was still early enough that most everyone in the neighborhood was still at work or school.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell this hurts,” he bit out, stretching his wings to try and get them to ease up with the cramps and pain.</p>
<p>“Why are you bleeding?” Lucifer asked as he made it to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Bullet got me in one of my bald patches. No idea why really. It wouldn't surprise me that because of the lasting damage, it's a vulnerable spot.”</p>
<p>“Are you ok?” he heard Ella ask, coming in from the back. Amenadiel followed her inside.</p>
<p>“Little banged up,” he sighed. “I'm just relieved you're ok.”</p>
<p>Michael smiled as Paprika wriggled free from Ella's arms and climbed up his left arm. She was clearly distressed, rubbing up against him and making odd little whines.</p>
<p>“I'll be fine, Pap,” he murmured, nudging her a little. “El, take her and settle her in her cage for a bit. Amenadiel...any way I could ask you to yank a bullet out of me?”

</p>
<p>“You got shot?” Amenadiel asked. “Are you vulnerable now too?”</p>
<p>“It got me in a bald spot,” Michael said, grunting in pain as he sat on one of the bar stools tucked under the kitchen island. “Every other bullet that hit me didn't affect me. Otherwise, I'd be Swiss cheese.”</p>
<p>His brother nodded, getting a blade from Lucifer. He'd been carrying one ever since Chloe told him she was pregnant. Michael was going to be asking Amenadiel to go back to Heaven...try and get a couple of his holy forged blades. Especially after today. His brother was quick with slicing the skin open a bit more and digging the bullet out.</p>
<p>“Damn, that hurts,” he growled.</p>
<p>“It's going to be ok,” Ella whispered to him. “I love you. You were so brave, doing what you did.”</p>
<p>“And it's out,” Amenadiel said. “You should heal up in a minute.”</p>
<p>Relief had him leaning into Ella more, her touch doing the trick, easing his pain and discomfort. She left his side for a minute, bringing back a damp towel to clean the blood from his wings and hands. He purred when she ran her fingers through his feathers. A few minutes later, Michael was able to fold his wings away. He felt strong enough to get to the bathroom. Michael sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for it to fill after opening up the taps. Ella joined him, bringing over some towels. He undressed and slid into the water. The heat helped. He looked over and watched her undress. Ella got in beside him. Michael pulled her over, onto his lap. He held her close. His side protested, but he didn't care. Being close to her, feeling that her and their little ones were fine...it eased him.</p>
<p>“Looks like I'm out of a job,” he said after a while. “I do still have my job over at Vixen, but...”</p>
<p>“You really think they'd fire you?” Ella asked him, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Cheryl was nearly catatonic...the rest of Records is probably going to quit, flee...whatever,” he said. “Who knows how many people are freaking out over this? Or worse, people suck up to me, thinking it's going to get them into Heaven. I don't need that and neither do you.”</p>
<p>“I have faith that things will work out,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I'm just relieved we're all ok.”</p>
<p>They stayed in the bath for a good half hour, taking time cleaning each other. The heat loosened up his side and coupled with Ella's touch and light massage, he felt much better. After they were out of the tub, dried and dressed, they walked back out into the main part of the house. Lucifer and Amenadiel were still there; Lucifer stirring something in a pot on the stove. Amenadiel had Paprika out of her cage, one of her toys in his hand and playing with her.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the help, brothers,” Michael said, helping Ella sit on the couch before joining her. “Sorry for the 'display' back there.”</p>
<p>“You didn't have much choice really,” Lucifer shouted from the kitchen. “I would've done the same. Oh, your phone fell out of your pocket in the yard. When I went to retrieve it, I saw that your co-worker, Cheryl, had called you four times. I answered it and she said her and your other co-workers want to talk to you. I invited them over for dinner, in fact. They should be here soon.”</p>
<p>“You what?!” Michael asked, jumping to his feet.</p>
<p>His back twinged, forcing him to sit down again.</p>
<p>“Sounds to me like they're trying to understanding their new reality,” Lucifer said with a frown. “For them to be reaching out like this...you're lucky. I was lucky that Chloe wanted to stop at home to change before going back to the station today. That's when I got your prayer and she agreed to stay home. I called her and told her what was going on. Her and the urchin are going to order pizza while I join you for dinner, to help with your friends. Amenadiel too.”</p>
<p>“You think there's still time to call them back and call it off?” he asked.</p>
<p>“I don't think so,” Ella chuckled as the doorbell rang, followed by two knocks.</p>
<p>“Just a minute!” Lucifer called, going to answer the door.</p>
<p>“Great,” Michael muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap! 3 chapters in one week. I am on fire!</p>
<p>Some banter...a bit of fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael didn't move from his seat on the couch as Lucifer let in his co-workers: Cheryl, Mark, Annie and Molly. The four of them looked a little wary, but they didn't flinch or run away. That was something; considering from what they've seen, they know that Lucifer has been telling them the truth. He and Ella were seated on the furthest end of the couch from the door. Ella had her back against the armrest, her feet on his lap. Michael started rubbing her feet, finding the knots in the arch of her foot.</p>
<p>“I hope everyone's hungry,” Lucifer said, heading back for the kitchen. “I've got a pot roast working in this lovely pressure cooker of Ella's. I'll have some appetizers out in a moment.”</p>
<p>“Wait...Satan cooks?” Mark asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.</p>
<p>“He does,” Michael replied. “And he's amazing at it. It's one of the few things he brags about that I have to concede he has serious skills in.”</p>
<p>“Wow,” Cheryl said, looking a little nervous as they were still standing together.</p>
<p>Michael rolled his eyes. “Look, none of us are going to hurt you. And yes, that includes Lucifer. You've known him for what...4, 5 years? He's still the same insufferable, full of himself asshole he's always been.”</p>
<p>“Oi! You're not much better, Mikey!” Lucifer shouted, no heat to the words. It was...refreshing to be able to kid around like this.</p>
<p>“But why LA?” she asked, taking a seat near him. The others followed her, having a seat between him and Amenadiel, who'd moved to the other end of the couch. “Is there...some kind of significance to the area?”</p>
<p>“Ok, I see where you're going with this,” Michael sighed. “Let me make this clear; we're not here because of ANYTHING written in the Bible. Truthfully, a lot of the Atheists and scholars who've studied that book are right. It's mostly parables, with a lot of it being cut, changed or translated into oblivion from what it was when it was first written. Revelations is complete fiction. Lucifer isn't here to corrupt souls or start the Apocalypse. He was tired of running Hell, so he came to Earth to get away from it. And our Father has freed him from that obligation.”</p>
<p>“What about you and...Amenadiel, was it?” Cheryl asked, turning to his older brother.</p>
<p>“You got it right,” Michael told her, nodding. “Amenadiel was told to escort Lucifer back to Hell after 5 years on Earth. He refused to go. He tried a number of plans to get him to go back, but ended up Falling as a result. Amenadiel's made a life here for himself. Even had Charlie with Dr. Linda. As for me...I heard about Lucifer from my siblings. About his vacation to Earth...the work he does, why he decided to go back to Hell last year. I was envious. I had nothing in Heaven, aside from Judging those that feel no guilt and have done unspeakable acts. With my power over Fear, no one wanted anything to do with me. The fact I looked just like Lucifer and reminded them of the brother they'd lost just made it worse. I came here and stepped in as Lucifer while he was in Hell to see if it would help me in any way. What I did...it wasn't right. I know that now. Our Father banished me to Earth and now...here I am.”</p>
<p>“Is it just me, or could you take your lives and turn them into movie or TV series?” Mark asked after it was quiet for a while. “I'd pay to watch it.”</p>
<p>“I've tried,” Lucifer said, coming from the kitchen, an apron tied on over his suit. “Bloody executives want to change too much. And the leads they want to use is appalling.”</p>
<p>He set a tray of bacon wrapped shrimp and bruschetta on the coffee table. Turning, he handed Ella a small bowl of steamed dumplings.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much, Luce,” Ella said, her stomach rumbling. “Chicken or shrimp?”</p>
<p>“Shrimp, since I know you and Chloe seem to be in sync with your tastes,” he replied, heading back for the kitchen. “Anyone care for a drink?”</p>
<p>“Wine, if you have it,” Cheryl and Annie called out to him.</p>
<p>“Same here,” Mark added.</p>
<p>“Whatever you get for Ella,” Molly said. “I'm not 21 yet.”</p>
<p>“I'll go help him,” Amenadiel told them, passing Paprika to Molly.</p>
<p>“So, you being an...an angel,” Annie said, sitting forward a bit. “That's why you seemed so confused with technology.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I have to give it to humanity, you've come up with some pretty cool stuff. Becoming a parent is some insane new territory. All angels are siblings, all created by God and the Goddess of Creation. Some of us are 'close', but they keep to themselves. Even with each other, we can't procreate and with humans...we shouldn't be able to because we're different species.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean Chloe and Ella...are not human?” Molly asked, having to pause as she paled a little.</p>
<p>“They're human,” Michael replied, leaning over to put some shrimp and bruschetta on one of the small plates he'd included on the tray. “Chloe is a Miracle. Our Father created her to be immune to Lucifer's powers of Desire. She sees him as he is. Ella...her family goes back to one of the surviving families of the Great Flood. No, Noah wasn't the only one. And that was our mother's doing. She was pretty angry over humans getting His attention. Our Father boosted the fertility of those left to repopulate. But some of that divinity stuck around in Ella's bloodline, passing it down through the generations, amplifying its potency. Our brother, Raphael, discovered this after some research and believes that it gave Ella enough divinity that it puts her on the same level as an angel. That coupled with me going through a 'mating season', is what resulted in her getting pregnant.”</p>
<p>Mark paled. “That's why you pinned me to the wall that day. You were threatened by me.”</p>
<p>“I'm still sorry about that,” Michael said with a wince. “I didn't know that's what was going on with me. Not until later that day.”</p>
<p>“A lot of the stuff Lucifer's said over the years, makes a lot more sense now,” Molly said, smiling a little. “But you're right. He's the still the same narcissist that fusses over the slightest thing on him out of place. Yet knows everyone's favorite cake and has one delivered on our birthdays. Or sends flowers to every female left single on Valentine's Day with a very uplifting card. For being the Devil, you're a pretty nice guy.”</p>
<p>“I try every day to be a better Devil,” Lucifer said as he and Amenadiel brought glasses over and pouring wine all around. For Ella and Molly, glass bottles of Coke. “I've done a lot of horrific things in my time ruling Hell. A few of them while here on Earth. But I find that I'm done with all of that. Unless any of my friends or family is threatened...then they'll get a taste of Hell itself through me.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure you get this all the time,” Cheryl said after a long sip of wine. “But I may as well get it out of the way. Do you have horns? A tail? Forked tongue?”</p>
<p>“While the tongue would be quite a novelty, no to all three,” Lucifer replied. “Before I banned possession, there were a number of lower demons and lust demons that would possess humans or stalk humans through the woods in their true form. A lot of them would say they were me. Lust demons in their true form look like the cartoon depictions of me; with the cloven hooves, horns and tail. It's annoying, really.”</p>
<p>“All of you are taking this really well, actually,” Ella piped up, finishing off her dumplings. “Michael? Can I have one of those shrimp? I want to see if it's going to agree with me or not.”</p>
<p>“You haven't had an episode lately, so sure,” he said, holding his plate towards her.</p>
<p>Mark grabbed a plate, grabbing some food. The others followed suit.</p>
<p>“Oh, we all sat in Records and freaked the hell out for a good ten, fifteen minutes,” Cheryl said. “I was debating if I could move back to Mississippi with my in laws. Annie was considering joining a convent.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“To try and repent for the sin of being gay,” she said, looking away from him.</p>
<p>“It's shit like that that really makes me wish Father would allow us to show proof of the Divine to the world,” Michael said, moving Ella's feet so he could get up. Mark moved over a bit so he could sit next to Annie. He was glad she let him pull her in for a hug. “It's not a sin, ok? It never was. I still don't know where the stigma towards homosexuality ever started. There's nothing wrong with you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked, her voice soft.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he told her. “Don't feel guilt for loving anyone. The guilt will drag you down to Hell and keep you there. It's not worth it. Let that go and not only will you'll be happier...you'll see paradise.”</p>
<p>She hugged him tight, making him wince. But he didn't pull away or let go.</p>
<p>“And you're still the same guy that we met when you started working with us,” Cheryl told him. “It's what got me through the worst of the freak out. A little standoffish and creepy at first. But funny, kind of cute in that 'clueless' kind of way.”</p>
<p>“You saved my life,” Mark added, his hand running over where he'd been shot. “Man, I'm never going to be able to repay that. But I did figure that the least I could do...is try to talk with you. Stay friends and co-workers?”</p>
<p>“I'd like that,” Michael told him with a smile, turning and holding out his fist to Mark. The human bumped his knuckles briefly.</p>
<p>“What about you Molly?” Cheryl asked. “I know we talked it over briefly...but what's your take on this?”</p>
<p>“Considering I've been pretty atheist after getting away from the Mormon Church...I'm a little lost right now,” she said with a shrug. “Mike here has always been good to us and he's made our jobs tons easier. Angel or not...I don't want to lose him as a boss.”</p>
<p>“And trust us, we're going to be talking with the Captain about that,” Cheryl said with a nod, grabbing some appetizers.</p>
<p>“I would hate to lose my job,” he admitted. “I love the work. I've always loved numbers...cataloging.”</p>
<p>“You totally need to ask for a raise,” Annie said, pulling back from him.</p>
<p>He laughed. “We'll see. No doubt I'll have a call or text from them soon to meet with them on Monday. If they aren't catatonic from what happened.”</p>
<p>“I think you're overestimating this whole situation,” Molly said, popping a shrimp in her mouth. “Damn, these are good. Anyway, there's been rumors from the higher end of the command chain that they've been keeping tabs on Lucifer over the years and kind of believe him when he says he's the Devil. You revealing yourself in the middle of an attempted takeover the precinct in order to stop it...I'd bet my paycheck they'll want to give you a raise and a damn medal for it.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, what kind of surveillance?” Lucifer asked, coming into the living room and having a seat. “Dinner's almost ready. Another ten, fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“Mostly just going through a lot of the video and audio from some of the cases you've worked on. That one with that sports agent trying to blame his star athlete for murder? Where you threw him through plate safety glass? I've seen it. It definitely raised some questions. Especially given that you were really lean at that time. If you looked more jacked like you do now...it might've went unnoticed. I'd heard that the Captain viewed the footage from a lone, working security camera at The Mayan theater last year.”</p>
<p>“Where that group of bodies was found?” Mark asked.</p>
<p>“That's the one,” Molly replied. “The Captain's secretary told me that he watched it. Then stayed locked in his office for two days. He drank his entire personal stash of hard liquor and the video disappeared. Any video from any case Lucifer works on...he reviews himself before it either disappears or goes into evidence.”</p>
<p>Lucifer paled a little. Michael sympathized, recalling Chloe telling him what happened the last time they were together, talking through things.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened there anyway?” Mark asked. “I remember that case was pretty creepy.”</p>
<p>“Demons came looking for me,” Lucifer answered. “I told them that I wasn't returning to Hell and to get home. They didn't like that. They kidnapped Amenadiel's infant son and planned to take him to Hell, to groom into their new King. I went and put my foot down.” Lucifer ran a hand through his hair. “What you see...has always been what I've looked like. But when I Fell...I burned. Through two planes of existence. Whenever I'm feeling particularly bad or devilish about myself, my body will reflect that...by showing what I look like after my Fall. It's pretty horrific to see for most people.”</p>
<p>“Can we see it?” Cheryl asked.</p>
<p>“Just...don't run, ok?” he asked after several minutes.</p>
<p>When no one moved or said anything...he let his face change. It was quick; one second he looked normal. The next, his burned, scarred face was on display.</p>
<p>“Damn,” Mark muttered. “Does it still hurt?”</p>
<p>“Not for a long time,” Lucifer answered. “It's a look I try to reserve for those that have earned it with their deeds and actions. That need to be punished. Though...Chloe doesn't mind it. I've made peace with how comfortable she is with me like this.”</p>
<p>“It's horrific because all I can think about is the sheer agony you had to have went through to get this much damage,” Cheryl said as he changed back. “And I can see where criminals and monsters would be afraid of that. It'd be like getting physically hit with a reality check. That Hell is a real place and that they're going there. Terrifying stuff. Hey! So you actually worked the charity haunted house like this? Hah! No wonder so many people were lined up to experience it. It's kind of cheating though.”</p>
<p>“Nope!” Ella chirped, getting to her feet. “Just because I happen to know the Devil himself and took advantage of that contact isn't cheating. I maximized on my personal connections.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed, the tension from earlier gone. They continued to chat until a timer went off. Lucifer and Amenadiel headed for the kitchen while their guests had a seat at the dining room table. Lucifer had put in the extra section of the table, giving them more space. Michael took Paprika from Molly and handed her off to Ella to put in her cage while he got her food ready. Once that was done, he got the plates and silverware out, setting the table.</p>
<p>“If that tastes as good as it smells, I'd gladly offer up my soul for more meals made by you,” Mark said as the roast hit the table; followed by mashed potatoes, fresh gravy, glazed carrots, green beans and rolls.</p>
<p>“Your soul's no good with me,” Lucifer told him with a wink. “Though...if my dear Detective is in the mood...perhaps you could join us some evening?”</p>
<p>Mark blushed heavily, struggling to say something.</p>
<p>“Would Chloe approve of you shamelessly flirting with co-workers?” Michael teased.</p>
<p>“Well...she has shared a few...arousing dreams of the two of us and one of a number of co-workers. Mark has come up once or twice.”</p>
<p>“I..I...uh,” Mark stammered. Lucifer laughed, walking over and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeezing.</p>
<p>“Just having a little fun, Mark,” he told him. “I don't lie...but I also require total consent. If it's not something you're interested in...I won't press.”</p>
<p>“I'llthinkaboutit,” Mark said quickly, putting a few slices of roast on his plate before passing it, taking the carrots next. His face was still a brilliant red.</p>
<p>It had everyone laughing as food was passed around.</p>
<p>“Any chance you could write down a recipe or two for me?” Cheryl asked as she tasted the pot roast. “Or tell me how the hell you got this so damn tender, yet not dry it out?”</p>
<p>“I could bear to part with a few,” Lucifer said. “And save room.”</p>
<p>“How...you made dessert too?!” Annie asked.</p>
<p>“Just a flourless chocolate cake,” he replied, taking his seat between Amenadiel and Ella. “Quick to whip up and baked with the rolls.”</p>
<p>Ella leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for today.”</p>
<p>Lucifer put an arm around her and squeezed her briefly. “You're family, dear. And I help protect what's mine.”</p>
<p>Out of all the various categories of dishes he's tried, Michael's favorite by far would be what some would call, American comfort food. Simple and hearty, it just hit the spot like nothing else did for him. And being surrounded by family and friends...this is what he'd been missing for so long. Whatever happens after the events of this day, he knew he was going to fight to keep it. After dinner and dessert, everyone helped box the leftovers and clean up.</p>
<p>Michael's phone rang, skittering slightly along the kitchen counter. It must be where Lucifer left it earlier. He answered it.</p>
<p>“This is Michael Morningstar,” he said.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” a male voice replied. “This is Captain Felix Groves of the LAPD.”</p>
<p>“I was expecting a call from you,” Michael said. “Or the Lieutenant at least.”</p>
<p>“How are you doing?” Felix asked. “From the reports, it said you were in rough shape when you took off with your brothers.”</p>
<p>“I'm much better, thank you, sir.”</p>
<p>“Good. I'm going to get to the point. I need you and your brothers to meet with me, the other Captains and the Chief of Police tonight. We've convened at City Hall. How soon can you get here?”</p>
<p>“We can be there in an hour,” he replied. “We just finished dinner and I'd like to finish clean up first.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” the Captain said. “We'll see you in one hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-1 hour later...-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Michael said as Lucifer touched down on the roof of City Hall, Amenadiel right behind them. “I really didn't want to bother Ella to come just to ease the discomfort after flying out here. I'll fly back myself.”</p>
<p>Once they had their wings tucked away, the three of them made their way down a floor, heading for the mayor's chambers. A lot of voices could be heard inside. When they made their way inside, it went quiet. Every captain in LA was here, along with the Chief of Police. Even the Mayor was in attendance.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” a tall, Hispanic man in a Captain's uniform said as he stepped towards him.</p>
<p>“You must be Captain Felix,” Michael said, offering his hand. The Captain took his hand and shook it firmly.</p>
<p>“And what brings us all together, this evening?” Lucifer drawled, his body posture suggesting that he was ready for a fight. Michael had a feeling that it wasn't necessary, but it didn't hurt to be careful.</p>
<p>“All of us have sat and watched every angle of every CCTV camera we had during the takeover attempt,” one of the female captains replied. “We've listened to testimony from witnesses, read some of the first reports. None of us doubt that Lucifer Morningstar is who he says he is. The Devil. Which makes you the Archangel Michael. And your other brother is an angel as well.”</p>
<p>“It's true,” Michael said, stepping over to an armchair and having a seat. “If my brothers need to provide visual evidence, that's up to them to do so. I'm afraid I can't without putting myself through unnecessary pain. Old injuries, if you need to know.”</p>
<p>“We've seen plenty,” another of the captains interjected. “One question: Is the end near?”</p>
<p>“No,” all three of them answered.</p>
<p>“Seriously...that book is more of a headache than it's worth,” Michael growled in agitation. “Long story short: Someone else is running Hell for Lucifer, he doesn't need to go back. He's here to live his own life. Same with Amenadiel. I tried pretending to be my brother, among other things. Because of that, I've been grounded to Earth. And I've managed to get my own life that I really like. If this is about my employment...”</p>
<p>“It is,” a deep, growling voice interrupted.</p>
<p>Michael turned to see a broad, slightly heavyset man in uniform get to his feet, leaning against the Mayor's desk. His uniform had twice as many medals and stripes as everyone else present.</p>
<p>“I'm the Chief of Police for the city of Los Angeles,” he said. “Name's Jed Brockson. You and your brothers are scary as hell, not going to lie. You fight well and the strength you have is terrifying. But I've read the reports on every one of Decker's cases since Lucifer's been working as a consultant. I've seen the closure rates on cold cases increase in your precinct, along with conviction rates and the percentage of conviction overturn or appeals go down. And all of it can be contributed to the way you've reorganized records.”</p>
<p>“Sooo...I still have a job?” he asked, hoping they wouldn't take it the wrong way.</p>
<p>“I'll do one better,” Jed replied. “I want to promote your ass.”</p>
<p>“How?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“I want you to be the Chief of Logistics for the LAPD,” Jed told him. “I've wanted to centralize the arrest records and case files for the entire city for years. With the results you've gotten, I finally got approval for it. The new building will be completed in a few weeks. It's five minutes from the precinct you currently work in. You'll hire staff as needed, oversee the copying of files and getting them added to the database. I still want files and evidence to stay with the precincts, but you'll oversee training to your system and getting each precinct organized.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like I owe Molly lunch for that prediction,” he chuckled. “Look, I'm thrilled you're not kicking my ass to the curb. But I have to ask that the four clerks that work under me get promoted too. I can have them manage several precincts at once, with clerks reporting to them that are assigned to work a specific precinct. I can work out the numbers over the next few weeks. I'll need HR to write up a job posting. We're going to need quite a bit of staff.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Jed replied with a nod. “Lucifer...no, I'm not taking you from Decker. You're great together. But I would like to have you on call for any tough or sensitive interrogations. And your other brother...”</p>
<p>“Amendadiel,” their older brother offered.</p>
<p>“Amenadiel,” Jed said back. “With a little bit of training, we could use you for different sting operations. Nothing too complicated.”</p>
<p>“Try not to give him any speaking parts,” Michael chided. “Dan's told me how you handled improv class.”</p>
<p>“I was working things out!” Amenadiel snapped. It had people laughing.</p>
<p>“One last thing before we leave,” Michael said. “Mind if Ella and I take Monday off?”</p>
<p>“Deal,” Felix told him. “Small price to pay. And congratulations to you two.”</p>
<p>“Thanks sir,” Michael said as he got to his feet.</p>
<p>They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the three of them went back to the roof. The flight home felt good. There weren't any strong winds, so it took a lot of strain off of him and the stretch felt nice. When he got home, he found Ella looking at her phone while watching Halloween.</p>
<p>“I thought you'd be in bed,” he said as sat beside her on the couch.</p>
<p>“I was anxious,” she admitted. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well...the captains and the Chief of Police wanted us to answer a couple of questions, the usual ones we get from those that find out about us,” he answered, pulling her into his lap. He couldn't help it, he loved holding her. She didn't complain.</p>
<p>“And?” she asked, digging for more.</p>
<p>“The Chief offered me a promotion; Chief of Logistics,” he told her. “I'll oversee creating a centralized library of case files for the city, while getting every precinct's Records and Evidence on my system.”</p>
<p>“Molly was right,” Ella said with a smile. “I'm proud of you, Michael. You've worked hard for this.”</p>
<p>“I feel...blessed, as much as I hate to say it,” he sighed, rubbing her belly. “And knowing Father, he isn't pulling any strings. It's all me. It's a little hard to believe...but I'm happy. For all of this.” He frowned, holding her a little tighter. “But...”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“You...you're mortal,” he said, shaking a little. “And one day...”</p>
<p>“Isn't happening now,” she interrupted. She made him look at her. “It's been on my mind too. But I have faith that when that time does come...it'll work out. Whether it means you following me after...or me fighting your Father to stay with you. You forget...I'm a fighter, and I'm not letting go of you easily.”</p>
<p>“Just one of the many things I love about you,” Michael whispered before kissing her.</p>
<p>She smiled against his mouth, kissing him for a minute before turning to the TV and going back to the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another new chapter! Yay! This is my fave story to write at the moment!</p>
<p>Here we have Michael and Ella being super cute (i think so, at least), some fluff...and quite a bit of smut. Fluffy smut, perhaps? I don't know, I just write what my muse comes up with these days. It hasn't disappointed so far.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 month later…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Michael-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all started innocently enough. He woke up to a nudge to his ribs.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking at Ella.</p>
<p>She was lying on her back, rubbing her belly. The last few weeks had seen her belly expand quite a bit. He’d had to make runs for clothes three times in the past month. But it was worth it to ensure Ella was comfortable.</p>
<p>“I’m hungry,” she said. “My ankles are swollen, and I really can’t get up.” She looked up at him. “And I need to pee. Could…could you help me get up and make me a peanut butter and marmalade sandwich? With potato chips on the side?”</p>
<p>“Chocolate milk too?” he asked, sitting up and looking at his phone. 3 a.m. A little early, but not as bad as he’d thought.</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” she said. “You know me too well.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring it back right away,” he told her, helping her out of bed.</p>
<p>Going out into the kitchen, Michael heard Paprika’s wheel turning quickly. She must be up for a run. He moved through the kitchen, gathering everything needed for Ella’s requested sandwich. He preferred marmalade over jelly or jam, so he always made sure to have a couple of jars in the cupboard. She didn’t care for it, but the pregnancy has changed that for the time being. Feeling a little peckish, he made himself a sandwich too, getting a plate for himself. After getting some chips on both plates and made up a couple glasses of chocolate milk, Michael got out a serving tray. Loading it up, he took it back to the bedroom with him. Ella was sitting up, the bed in a bit of a steep incline while watching a movie. Setting the tray on his bedside table, he got back into bed. Grabbing a plate, he handed it to her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>As he ate his own snack, Michael was trying to ignore the very…appreciative noises Ella was making. It was damn near pornographic. He handed her a glass of chocolate milk, she took a long drink from it. They ate in companionable silence, watching the movie. It was some romantic comedy. Wasn’t his thing, but it was fun. After they were done and the plates stacked on the tray, Michael pulled Ella close, cuddling her.</p>
<p>Ella kissed him again, her hands roaming down his chest. Hmm…could she want something more? Michael purred as one hand reached up and ran through his hair, the other slipping under the waistband of his pajama pants. She moved lower, helping get his pants off before trying to remove her panties. But with her belly, she was having trouble. He helped her out of them, Ella slinging her top off and to the floor after. Seeing her naked was more than enough to have him ready to go. She smiled as she straddled his hips.</p>
<p>“Mmm…you sure know how to boost a girl’s confidence,” she said, rubbing against him.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, Ella,” he told her. “Easily the sexiest woman around.”</p>
<p>He growled as she mounted him. Fuck, she felt so tight still. That first stroke always felt amazing. Ella sighed softly, shivering as she bottomed out. Michael watched as she took hold of his hands and placed them on her still growing breasts. She moaned his name as he gently squeezed and kneaded, careful not to handle her too roughly. When Ella started moving, Michael rolled his hips up, moving with her. His hands slid down to her belly, making her gasp his name again.</p>
<p>“I love the way my name sounds when you ride me,” he purred, pulling her down for a kiss.</p>
<p>She was so responsive lately, it keyed him up quickly. Even when they were taking it slow, in no rush to an end.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” they both grunted as Ella came hard, the grip her body had on him getting tighter.</p>
<p>He was right behind her, coming after a couple more thrusts. Michael kissed her harder, Ella right there with him. Looks like she wanted more. He was more than happy to provide. Michael helped her lay on her side, pressing himself tight against her back. Michael kissed at her neck, pulling her left leg back over his legs.</p>
<p>“Michael…,” Ella moaned as he pressed back into her from behind. “You feel so good. More, please.”</p>
<p>“Gladly, love,” he purred, playfully biting her shoulder as he curled his hips in tight against her ass.</p>
<p>Ella pulled her torso away from him a bit, changing the angle of her hips, making him press harder against her g spot. Michael kept his thrusts long and slow, loving the way her body clung to him, trying to keep him in her as he pulled back.</p>
<p>“Such a tight little thing you are,” he purred in her ear, putting a hand on her belly, stroking it as he kept pumping steadily. “I want to feel you come around my cock again. And again. And again…”</p>
<p>She whined low in her throat, squirming a little as she pushed back against him. He smiled against her throat. Pressing kisses to her warm skin, he kept his pace right where it was. He knew how much she enjoyed when he drew it out. Even when she begged and pleaded for him to move faster or thrust harder. It really turned him on too…taking control. He felt that it was easier to move, her body only getting wetter for him. That was a fun thing he found out earlier in their relationship; a little bit of dirty or sexy talk, and she’d get dripping wet.</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful…so perfect…just like this,” he murmured, moving the hand on her belly lower. “And if you ever doubt that…I’ll be glad to prove it to you.”</p>
<p>“Michael…please…,” she whimpered. “I’m so close. Just a little more…”</p>
<p>His fingers lightly stroked the underside of her growing belly, just brushing against the top of her mound. She keened louder, pushing back against him harder.</p>
<p>“I would love to draw this out more, but it’s early in the morning and we do have to work today,” he drawled, letting his hand drift further down, lightly tugging at the short, curly hair between her legs. “And you need more sleep.”</p>
<p>“Oh yes,” she moaned as his fingers slid a little lower, finding her clit and stroking over it gently. “Michael…”</p>
<p>Ella’s back bowed back towards him. She reached back and grabbed his hair, running her fingers through it, twisting in his slightly too long hair.</p>
<p>“That’s it, Ella,” he purred. “Let me feel you.”</p>
<p>“I…,” she started to say, but grunted in slight frustration. She needed just a tiny little push.</p>
<p>“Perhaps I’ll come visit you at lunch again,” he said in her ear, moving a little faster. “Draw the blinds…maybe leave a little gap where anyone could see inside. Then get on my knees, under one of those cute little dresses you like wearing…and have a little dessert before lunch. See how long you can keep working before you lose it all over my face.”</p>
<p>“Fuck! Michael, yes!” she cried out, coming again. Michael growled her name as he let his own orgasm rush through him. “Michael…”</p>
<p>“Shh,” he hushed, holding as she shook through the pleasure. “I’ve got you. You’re ok.”</p>
<p>When she finally relaxed, she sighed. He smiled, pulling his hand from between her legs. Ella surprised him a little when she took hold of his hand and sucked his fingers clean. Hmm…definitely something to discuss later. He moved back, letting her turn to face him. She had a big smile on her face, her eyes drifting closed.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” he asked, chuckling softly as she curled up against him.</p>
<p>“Much better, stud,” she murmured, clearly exhausted.</p>
<p>He hated the pitiful whine she let out when he got back out of bed.</p>
<p>“No…come back to bed,” she said, not even opening her eyes as she rolled into his spot.</p>
<p>“Just going to take the dishes to the kitchen and get a towel to clean us up,” he told her. “Be right back.”</p>
<p>“Hurry,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>Michael knew better than to go against her wishes. Not after the rocky few months at the start of her pregnancy. Nope, not going back to that personal hell. He gave the dishes a quick rinse, dried and left them stacked by the sink. Next was a quick stop in their bathroom to grab a hand towel and wet it a little with warm water. Ella complained sleepily as he spread her legs and wiped her down. After a quick pass to his own crotch, he tossed the damp cloth back into the bathroom to deal with later. Ella looked up at him as he gently moved her back to her spot.</p>
<p>“Wings, please?” she asked.</p>
<p>He yawned and nodded. Rolling his shoulders, he unfurled his wings. He got a slight twinge of pain from the largest muscles in the base of his wings…but it dissipated quickly. Part of him wondered how he’d made so much progress in lessening the aches and pains he’d felt. But he wasn’t going to look at it too quickly. He was happy for once, and nowhere near as cranky as he used to be because of the recovery he’s made. Michael picked Ella up from the mattress, easing his right wing under her as he laid down. Ella pulled herself against his chest again. He folded his wings around them both, at her request. She woke up a bit, looking a little…guilty?</p>
<p>“What?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“We can move so you can lay on your left side,” she said quickly. “This can’t be comfortable for you.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” he told her. “I promise.”</p>
<p>“Wait…it doesn’t bother you?” she asked.</p>
<p>“My hip aches a little, but the rest of my side feels fine,” he replied.</p>
<p>“But how?”</p>
<p>He kissed her again, helping ease her with a little physical affection.</p>
<p>“I don’t know really,” he said as he broke the kiss. “Could be because of your influence…could be the whole ‘angel self-actualization’ thing. Truthfully, I don’t care. I’m in the least amount of pain since I can remember. My wings aren’t a gnarled mess of cramping muscles anymore.” He kissed her cheek. “I have a job I love, good friends.” He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “I have a relationship with my twin and my eldest brother again.” He pulled her close, curling his left wing tighter around them. He kissed her mouth again. “I have a beautiful, sexy woman to come home to, little ones on the way…I have a lot to be grateful for. I’m not questioning it.”</p>
<p>He sighed in relief when Ella relaxed in his arms and slipped back into sleep. Michael wasn't far behind. A few hours later, his alarm blared to life. Michael grumbled, slapping it off. He had another alarm set for Ella. Normally, he was up before her for his morning routine. But after being woken up earlier...he was taking a day off from it. Snuggling Ella, he slipped back into sleep. He was snapped awake by something soft moving up his leg.</p>
<p>“What the--,” he started to say when all of a sudden, Paprika was in his face. “How the hell did you get out?”</p>
<p>His ferret nipped at his fingers, looking irate. He sat up, taking hold of her carefully. She squirmed, trying to bite his fingers again.</p>
<p>“She's hungry,” Ella yawned from behind him. “Did you sleep through your alarm?”</p>
<p>“I turned off my alarm and went back to sleep,” he sighed. “Sorry, Paprika. I should've at least fed you first.” He handed her to Ella and grabbed his pajama pants from the floor. He could hear the ferret squeaking and carrying on while Ella petted her. “Give me a break. I'm going, I'm going.”</p>
<p>Ella laughed, watching him walk out, his hair spiked in all directions with a bad case of bed head. He didn't care at the moment. While he fixed Paprika's breakfast, Ella walked out with her on her shoulder, dressed in one of his dirty t-shirts. Her bump was stretching it out, but he didn't mind. As he walked into the living room with her breakfast, Ella put her in her cage.</p>
<p>“Wow. She managed to unlock the cage and climb down,” she said while he got her bowl set in its usual corner. Then he pulled her water bottle down while Ella shut the cage door again. “Guess she wasn't happy about her routine being disrupted.”</p>
<p>Michael pulled her close, kissing her again. “Well...I certainly didn't mind the...slight disruption this morning.”</p>
<p>Ella smiled, running a hand down his chest. “Food first. Then maybe a hot shower?”</p>
<p>“Mmm...yes,” he purred. “But we'll have to be quick. I don't want to be late today. The new Archive building is done and our stuff was moved in over the weekend. It would be unprofessional for the boss to be late.”</p>
<p>“Want me to bring lunch today?” she asked. “Maybe christen your new office?”</p>
<p>“I swear my brother has rubbed off on both of us,” he chuckled. “Because that sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>Heading for the kitchen to make a quick breakfast, Michael couldn't keep a smile off his face. Today was going to be a good day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Later that day...-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are things going?” he asked, resting his hip against Cheryl's new desk. “Assistant Chief of Logistics?”</p>
<p>“Amazing,” she said, giving him a smile as she pushed back from her computer for a minute. “I take it you had some input on how the interior of this building was arranged?”</p>
<p>“Damn right I did,” he said with a laugh. “The original design was awful. Everyone else get settled into their new spaces ok?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” she replied. “Love the private office, boss. Definitely an upgrade.”</p>
<p>“You guys earned it,” he said with a shrug. “What's on the schedule for the rest of the day?”</p>
<p>“There's another 3 interviews for Archive Clerks later this afternoon, but that's towards the end of your day. I'll take one, but the other two are when you're still here.”</p>
<p>“How many positions are still left to be filled?”</p>
<p>“Quite a few,” Cheryl replied. “Over the last few weeks, we hired 50 already. But since you want at least 5 clerks per district, with 20 districts, we're still stretched a little thin. I did hire Ray Jackson out of the 314 for our 4th District Manager. He's overseeing Districts 6 through 10. Mark's taken 1 through 5, Annie's got 11 through 15 and Molly's over 16 through 20. Every precinct's Archive team is still working on getting their files on your system, with their newest cases being processed by their most experienced members.”</p>
<p>“Have we gotten any interest in any current Records workers wanting to transfer here?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“30 so far,” she said. “I've asked for updated resumes. I've received 10. I'm just about to start contacting them to set up interviews for next week.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I've been watching the case volume statistics across the districts,” Cheryl replied. “I thought a quick interview with anyone looking to transfer; reviewing their resume, performance evaluations and stats will allow us to place them in a district that will utilize each person as much as possible. Look at District 7. Their case volume has been on the rise for the last couple of months. We'll need people with quick processing rates and accuracy. While District 2, which has Beverley Hills, they have a lower case volume, but tend to be higher profile cases. We can utilize workers with high accuracy rates that might not be as quick as processing as others.”</p>
<p>“I knew I was right to promote you to my number 2,” Michael said with a grin. “Very good.”</p>
<p>“Mrs. Reyes?” a female voice said through Cheryl's phone.</p>
<p>“Yes, Penny?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Mr. Morningstar has a visitor; Ella Lopez,” Penny, their secretary replied. “Shall I let her in his office?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,” he answered. “Tell her I'll be there in a moment.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” she said before the line cut off.</p>
<p>“Good thing we're only two blocks from the precinct,” Cheryl said. “Have a good lunch, boss.”</p>
<p>He gave her a wave as he walked out of her office. Turning left, he went down to his own office at the end of the hall. Penny's desk was set just off to the right of his office, in a shallow alcove.</p>
<p>“Any messages?” he asked, stopping at her desk.</p>
<p>“From the Chief of Police,” she said. “He needs to reschedule his visit again. He's got to be at a Comstat conference this Friday.”</p>
<p>“Did he give another date?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Two weeks from this Friday,” she replied. “2 p.m. You do have Ella's next sonogram appointment that day, but it's at 8:30 a.m. You did inform me you wouldn't be in until 10 a.m. So I pushed your Zoom conference with the Records teams across the city to 11:30 that morning and rescheduled the department meetings to the following Monday.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” he told her. “Why don't you go take an extended lunch?” He handed her his personal debit card. “My treat.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar,” she said with a big smile.</p>
<p>Once she was gone, he stepped into his office. Ella was looking out the large picture window behind his desk. He did have a great view of the park they used to have lunch at. He carefully locked the double doors to his office. It was a large space. He had a set of large file drawers in one corner near his desk. The other side had his personal coffeemaker and mini fridge. Plush leather chairs and a sofa were gathered around a low slung table off to his left. To the right, a large, high back leather chair and ottoman sat near the pair of tall bookshelves filled with books. There were a few fiction classics, some biographies. Most of them were law books. It was nice to have them for reference.</p>
<p>The bookcases drew attention away from the door in the right hand corner of his office. It led to a small, on call room and bathroom. The room had a queen sized bed and a small closet for clothes. The bathroom held a toilet and shower. It wasn't much, but it was handy. His desk was and L-shaped masterpiece of craftsmanship. A gift from Amenadiel, of all people. He had a close friend that makes furniture as a side business, his main job being a guidance counselor for local youth shelters. It was made of a dark cherry, clear stained so the natural color was highlighted.</p>
<p>Michael walked over quietly, pulling Ella against his chest while she admired the view.</p>
<p>“Enjoying the view?” he asked, resting his head on top of hers.</p>
<p>“It's great,” she told him. “And I love your desk. The picture Amenadiel showed us didn't do it justice.”</p>
<p>“I'm just relieved that my office was big enough for it,” he said with a smile. His hands cupped her belly. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good,” she sighed. “Bit tired and my back aches.”</p>
<p>“This a new dress?” he asked her, admiring the royal blue sundress, sunflowers scattered across the fabric. “It's cute.”</p>
<p>“Chloe gave it to me,” she said. “It was a little short and too tight in the hips for her. As you can see, it goes past my knees and it's a bit snug in the chest and around my belly...but I do love it.”</p>
<p>“You look good in anything in my opinion,” Michael said, slowly pulling the fabric up. “But you're stunning when you wear nothing too.”</p>
<p>“You were serious earlier?” she asked, rubbing her ass against his now aching erection.</p>
<p>“Is that a no?” he drawled, his fingers stopping their movement.</p>
<p>“No,” she said. “More relieved. I've been so damn horny lately. Damn hormones. I don't want to get you in trouble...”</p>
<p>“Not going to happen,” he growled, cutting her off as he tugged her dress up higher. Michael groaned as got her dress pulled up to her belly, finding her wearing nothing underneath. “You were feeling naughty, hmm?”</p>
<p>“I took off my underwear in the bathroom before I came up here,” she said as he turned her around. “I...may have ruined them.”</p>
<p>He let her go, watching her walk over to his desk and open up the small purse she started carrying a few weeks ago. Michael moved closer, once again crowding into her personal space. He couldn't help himself. Thankfully, she wasn't complaining. Ella handed him a pair of royal blue panties. They were more than just damp in his hand.</p>
<p>“I'll buy a damn truckload for you if I have to,” he said, putting them in his desk drawer. “But you're better off bare at the moment.”</p>
<p>He slid everything off the side of his desk; his desktop calendar, picture frames, a few office supplies. His computer was on the other half of his desk. Like he cared if he had to replace that. Michael helped Ella sit on his desk, laying her back on the polished wood surface. Michael sat in his chair, pulling up close. Ella leaned up on her elbows, watching him as he smoothed her legs open.</p>
<p>“Lovely,” he purred. Michael gave himself a quick squeeze when he saw how wet she was already. “You weren't kidding.”</p>
<p>Ella blushed heavily as he just looked at her. When he finally touched her, she gasped loudly. Her hips jumped off the desk, moving into his touch as his fingers rubbed at her before sinking two fingers in with no problem. He watched her fall back against the desk, riding his hand shamelessly.</p>
<p>“My lovely mate needs more, yes?” he drawled, adding a third finger.</p>
<p>“Yes...please don't tease...,” she begged. “I need you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, I love how pretty you sound when you plead for me,” he said, his voice dropping to a low rasp. He curled his fingers up as he pushed in, finding the spot that drove her wild.</p>
<p>“Oh, Michael...yes,” she moaned, her hips moving faster. “More...”</p>
<p>As he managed to slip a fourth finger inside her, Michael leaned in and sucked her clit hard. That was just what she needed. She screamed his name and came all over him. He eased her through the aftershocks. But once he removed his fingers...he replaced them with his tongue. It had been a while since he had a chance to taste her, he wasn't wasting this opportunity. Looking up at her, he offered his right hand to her, dripping with her release. Ella took it, sucking his fingers clean, panting as he worked her up again. Her fingers gripped his hair, tugging hard. Her legs pressed tight against his ears. He groaned his appreciation against her hot and sensitive flesh. Once she was done with his hand, he took it back, undoing his belt and getting his zipper down carefully. He made a point to go commando most days...just in case. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself slowly. The touch in tandem with Ella's grip on him had him on the edge. He wouldn't last long at this rate. It was a good thing he recovered quickly.</p>
<p>“Michael!” Ella cried as she came again, this time on his face.</p>
<p>More of her nectar coated his cheeks and chin, dripping a little to the rug his desk sat on. He didn't care. When the hand in his hair went slack and her legs dropped to his shoulders, he gave her one last lick before getting to his feet. He shoved his pants down to his ankles. She was totally debauched; flush all over, hair coming loose from the braid she'd had it in. A thin sheen of sweat making her glisten. It was perfect. Taking her right leg and holding it against his chest, Michael pressed into her, sheathing his throbbing cock into her body slowly.</p>
<p>“Is this what you needed, Ella?” he asked, pumping slowly. “You needed my thick cock in your tight little pussy?”</p>
<p>“Yes...,” she whined. “Harder...I won't break.”</p>
<p>Michael did as she asked, leaning into her a little more as he put more power into his thrusts. She tightened around him just the way he liked. He grabbed her hip with his left hand, keeping her from sliding off the desk. She may want him a little raw and rough, but he would never let anything happen to her. She squeezed him deliciously as he took her apart a third time, choking out his name as she trembled. His release came a few strokes later, filling her up yet again. He'd never tire of that feeling. Nope. And he knew he was still hard.</p>
<p>“One more, love,” he whispered to her, putting her leg down and placing them around his hips. “One more for me?”</p>
<p>She smiled as he kissed her, still moving in her. Standing straight, he helped her take her dress all the way off and un-clipped her bra. Once she was naked on his desk, he started moving a little faster and harder. His hands moved over her body, gentle with her breasts.</p>
<p>Ella took hold of his left hand and pressed it against her throat. Smiling, Michael placed his palm against the front of her throat, putting a gentle pressure on it as he held it firmly. She shivered from the touch, getting wetter for him.</p>
<p>“You like me in control, don't you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she purred, moving with him. “I know you'll take care of me.”</p>
<p>“Always,” he told her, giving her throat a brief squeeze. She let her eyes fall shut for a moment, her hands stroking her bump. “Ella?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Michael?” she panted.</p>
<p>He slowed, but didn't stop. “Tell me...do you just like the taste of yourself? Or are you thinking of something else when you clean my fingers whenever I touch you lately?”</p>
<p>Her face went red with a blush, her eyes turning away from him. He snapped his hips hard and squeezed her throat briefly. She groaned from the move, whining when he slowed down.</p>
<p>“Answer me,” he growled.</p>
<p>“I...I've had dreams,” she replied, writhing as he started picking up speed again. “Of Chloe.”</p>
<p>“Chloe?” he asked. “Wait...intimately?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>“What do you dream about?” he asked curiously.</p>
<p>“It's me and her in a bed; touching, kissing...me tasting her,” she said, looking up at him as he kept pumping. “Then you come in...take me from behind as I lick her until she's screaming my name.”</p>
<p>Michael groaned as he could picture it. And he liked it. Taking his hand off her throat, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Leaning into her body, his hips started snapping fast and hard as he kissed her roughly. He got his right hand in between their bodies and rubbed her clit hard. Ella came again, her legs locking around his hips and milked him dry. By the time they were done and still, they were both panting as though they'd just run a marathon. Michael hooked his chair with his foot and pulled it towards him. Once he was sitting down, he pulled Ella into his lap. She tucked her face against his throat, pressing kisses to his skin. Michael rocked them a little, holding her close.</p>
<p>“Is that...something you really want?” he asked carefully.</p>
<p>“I think so,” she answered him. “Please don't be mad.”</p>
<p>“What? No, love, I'm not mad. I couldn't be mad over something like this,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “Chloe and Lucifer did invite us to dinner this Friday. We can discuss this with them then.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she whispered, sniffling.</p>
<p>Experience told him to just let her cry it out. He hated hearing her cry, but it was what she needed. He hummed a little for her, rubbing her back. Once she went quiet, he snapped a tissue free from a box next to his computer. She took it and cleaned her face. Giving her another kiss, Michael set her on her feet and grabbed a few more tissues. He cleaned himself off and pulled his pants back on. After that, he led Ella over to his on call room, her dress in his hand. Michael kissed her once inside, tossing her dress on the bed in the corner.</p>
<p>“Feel free to shower,” he told her. “I've got a few changes of clothes here for us both.”</p>
<p>“Were you planning for this?” she asked, laughing a little.</p>
<p>“More of a just in case,” he told her with a wink. “They're all new, but in the sizes you're currently wearing. I ordered some lunch before I went to talk to Cheryl. It should be here by now.”</p>
<p>“Great, I'm starving,” she said as she headed for the bathroom. “What did you get?”</p>
<p>“Burritos from the truck that parks on the corner by the precinct, some Pad Thai, and egg rolls from that little Chinese bistro you like,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” she said before she closed herself in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Once the water turned on, Michael changed his shirt. He took his dirty shirt and Ella's dress and placed them in the hamper at the foot of the bed. Going back out into his office, he unlocked the door. Sure enough, two large bags were sitting on Penny's desk, the receipt stapled to one of them. He'd tipped them extra, since the DoorDasher had to go to so many places. With food in tow, he set it on the edge of his desk. Grabbing more tissues, he sprayed a little bit of Pledge and wiped down the desk top. After throwing the used tissues away and putting the cleaner back in his bottom desk drawer, Michael set the food out. He then grabbed a chair and set it next to his for her.</p>
<p>Michael went over to his fridge and grabbed two sodas. As he set them on his desk, the door to office opened and slammed shut. Looking up, he was surprised to see Lucifer leaning against the closed door. But something was off here. His suit was a wrinkled mess. The jacket was unbuttoned and his shirt buttons were all buttoned unevenly. His hair was loose from the products he used. He was pale, a little sweaty...and was there a rip in his sleeve?</p>
<p>“What happened to you?” he asked. “You look like you escaped a mauling.”</p>
<p>“You could say that,” he sighed. “I...need to hide out here for a while.”</p>
<p>“Where's Chloe?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Back at the precinct working thankfully,” he answered. Lucifer locked the door and stumbled over to his sofa. He winced as he sat down, keeping his legs spread wide. “I had to get away from her.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Michael asked. He was definitely curious now. Lucifer hated being away from Chloe. It wasn't hard to see that.</p>
<p>“The woman is insatiable,” Lucifer said, wincing when he tried to cross his legs.</p>
<p>“I thought that was par for the course for you two,” he said, trying to bite back a laugh. “What about your 'celestial stamina'?”</p>
<p>Lucifer glared at him. “I haven't been able to sleep more than 2 hours a night for the last week! If it isn't the strange cravings at all hours of the night having her wake me up to cater to...her libido has her demanding the rest of my attention. I have carpet burn on my bum...I'm chafed...I can't. I...never thought I'd say this...but I need a break from sex.”</p>
<p>“Wow, guess Hell is going through the Ice Age,” Ella chimed in. She walked over and sat next to Lucifer, her hair still damp from her shower. She was in a red paisley sundress, the pattern like a classic handkerchief pattern. “Never thought I'd see the Devil NOT want to get naked.”</p>
<p>“I'm exhausted,” he whined. “I...I just want to cuddle and sleep.”</p>
<p>“Have you said anything to Chloe?” Ella asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he snapped. He rubbed his face and sighed. “Sorry. I didn't mean to be so short with you. But yes. I talked about it after the 3rd time she yanked me into a storage closet to ride me until I couldn't breathe. And she gets it. But she can't seem to help herself. We've had sex in what had to be every closet and empty office on the first floor of the precinct today. I told her I was going to leave for the rest of the day so she can get work done and that we'll talk more later.”</p>
<p>His phone buzzed. Looking at it, he groaned. “See what I mean?”</p>
<p>He handed his phone to Ella. Her eyes went wide as she read the text. “Wow. And I thought I was being needy.”</p>
<p>Lucifer yawned. “Dan has the urchin for the week. I'll...” He yawned again. “Fly over to LUX and pick up some toys. Hopefully I can entice her with those so I can...” Lucifer yawned, his jaw cracking this time.</p>
<p>“You're going nowhere in this condition,” Michael told him. He helped him back to his feet. “You can crash here until I leave for the day. That way you don't crash into a building between here and LUX.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Michael,” he said, shuffling along as he led him to his on call room.</p>
<p>He helped his twin out of his clothes, handing him a pair of flannel pants he keeps here in case he has to stay late. Lucifer's energy was fading fast, so Michael had to hold him up while he pulled the soft pants up his legs. He pulled one of the pillows to his chest as he curled up on his side. He was out moments later.</p>
<p>“Poor guy,” Ella said, unwrapping one of the burritos from their lunch. “I'm not...that demanding, am I?”</p>
<p>“No,” he told her as he sat down. “Not yet anyway.” She slapped his shoulder, he laughed. “And even if you were...I'd find a way to make sure you're satisfied. It's the least I could do, my love.”</p>
<p>She blushed as she took a bite from her burrito. When she swallowed, she got him to look at her.</p>
<p>“You really mean it about asking Lucifer and Chloe...you know?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he told her. “Even if they say no or it you try to and find you didn't want it, that's ok. I want to provide for you, however I can. And I have to admit...I'm a little curious to try it. Whoever it is.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding,” she said, cupping his cheek in her palm. “I love you, Michael.”</p>
<p>“And I love you,” he told her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter! A little bit of brotherly banter...followed by a little shameless, self-indulgent smut. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later...</p><p>Thursday Night-1:45 a.m.</p><p> </p><p>-Michael-</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the list?” Ella called from the bedroom.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied after a yawn. “Be back in a few.”</p><p>“Don't forget the chocolate churros!” she shouted as he went out to the backyard.</p><p>Michael took off, flying across the city. Ten minutes later and he landed in the parking lot behind Vixen. Putting his wings away, he walked down one of the side alleys and walked across the street.</p><p>Ernesto's Cantina was a newer restaurant that had opened in this part of town. It had quickly become one of Ella's favorite places. Plus, it was open all night. He was grateful for that, given it was nearly 2 a.m. He hadn't been to bed yet, having spent most of the evening keeping Ella fed and sexually satisfied. Now he knew how Lucifer felt earlier this week. His twin had hid out in his office all week. He'd texted Chloe and she apologized if Lucifer gave him trouble throughout the day. Lucifer took this time mostly to sleep. At least he was looking a lot better.</p><p>“Back again, Michael?” Jack, the night manager asked as he wiped down the front counter. “Did you miss us?”</p><p>“Ella kicked me out of bed,” he yawned. “Demanding food from here. Again. Considering she's currently carrying triplets, I'd rather just get what she wants.”</p><p>“What can I get you then?” Jack asked.</p><p>“Let me see,” he said, checking his list. “I need the number 3 extra hot, steak quesadilla with guacamole and mole sauce, 2 breakfast burritos with salsa, no sour cream and extra bacon, a dozen dessert empanadas: six apple, six cherry. Oh! And six chocolate churros. And maybe a cup of black coffee for me? So, I don't kill myself on the way home.”</p><p>“On it,” Jack said, taking his card and swiping it.</p><p>The guy poured him a tall cup of coffee. He gave his thanks and had a seat at a nearby table to wait. They still have 5 months to go. And then there will be 3 new lives depending on him to help care for them, raise them. As he sipped at his hot coffee and thought about his future, he saw Lucifer walk into the restaurant. He was dressed down, pajama pants, tank top. His hair slightly curling as he went up to the counter.</p><p>“Back a--,” Jack said, but stopped. He looked over Lucifer then scanned the dining room. When he saw Michael sitting, his eyes went wide. “Wow. You never told me you had a twin, Mike.”</p><p>“You never asked,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>“What can I get for you?” Jack asked his twin.</p><p>“The number 3 extra hot, steak quesadilla with guacamole and mole sauce, 2 breakfast burritos with salsa, no sour cream and extra bacon, a dozen dessert empanadas; six apple, six cherry...”</p><p>“And six chocolate churros,” Michael said in unison.</p><p>Lucifer looked over at him as he handed a card to Jack, who was yelling to the back to double the last order.</p><p>“How did you know that?” he asked.</p><p>“Here,” Jack said. He handed him a tall cup of what was most likely black coffee. “You look like you need it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lucifer said, taking his card back and sitting with Michael.</p><p>“Ella kicked me out of bed with the exact same order,” Michael replied, taking a long drink of his coffee. “You know, I've noticed that some of the things you say Chloe does...Ella does too. And her libido has skyrocketed since Monday.”</p><p>“At this rate, both of us are going to be limping for the next year,” Lucifer grumbled. “If I wasn't vulnerable with the Detective around, the worst thing would be the sleepless nights.”</p><p>“It hasn't gotten any better?” Michael asked.</p><p>“Actually, it has,” Lucifer said. “She’s taken to using a few…choice items in my extensive collection. It’s allowed me to catch up on sleep. There have been a couple of mornings, she’s woken me up with her mouth or riding me. I still do enjoy it, but...”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Michael sighed. “You might want to consider spending the day with me again. We're still on for our dinner date, yes?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer said with a yawn. “Unless you want to reschedule?”</p><p>“No,” Michael said. “Ella's been looking forward to it. She really misses spending time with Chloe. And...there's something she's going to want to ask about. It's going to make things awkward most likely, but if you can be careful with how you talk to her, it would be appreciated.”</p><p>“How so?” Lucifer asked. Michael went quiet, blushing as he recalled what Ella had admitted to when they had lunch together on Monday. When he braved a look at his twin, the asshole was grinning, leaning forward on his elbows. “Oh, now you must tell me. Don't be shy now, brother.”</p><p>“Ella's...had some very...interesting dreams lately,” he said carefully. Lucifer's right eyebrow went up. Damn it, he was going to make him say it. “She's been having dreams about being with Chloe...in bed.”</p><p>“Oh,” Lucifer said softly, eyes going a little wide as it sunk in what he just said. He went a little tense. Michael sat back, holding his palms up.</p><p>“She never said anything about me doing anything with Chloe. The dreams have her touching and playing with Chloe, with me doing stuff to Ella. She mentioned you watching and participating...but she said the part that she focuses on is her and Chloe.”</p><p>“And...you're ok with this?” Lucifer asked after a few minutes of quiet.</p><p>“It...appeals to me,” Michael said. “And no...I don't feel jealous if that's what you're asking. I guess, it's because we're close?”</p><p>“You're right,” he heard a familiar voice say.</p><p>Looking over to the door, he saw Raphael walk in. He went to the counter and ordered a coffee and a pair of churros. After paying, his order came up a couple minutes later. He sat next to Michael.</p><p>“What brings you here at this hour?” Lucifer drawled.</p><p>“Ella prayed to me the other day that she was a little worried about both of you,” Raphael replied, biting into one of his churros. “Love these. Anyway, after she let me know what’s been going on, I’ve been doing some more research and I spoke with Father again.” Raphael rolled his eyes at the blushes on their faces. “Considering you’re both about to become parents, it’s not hard to know what you did to get that way.”</p><p>“Please continue,” Michael told him, drinking more of his coffee.</p><p>“Thank you,” Raphael said with a nod, getting a sip of his own drink. “So, as you know, with you being twins, you have a twin bond. Now that your relationship has improved, that bond has reformed. Father confirmed that your mates are now connected in a similar fashion. Hence the identical orders and behaviors.”</p><p>“So, they’re influencing one another?” Lucifer asked. “Like Michael’s been doing to me? Why isn’t he drinking more or being more…me?”</p><p>“He’s the older sibling,” Raphael said with a shrug. “It may only have been by a blink, but he’s the older and would have a greater chance at influencing you…but he can’t make you go completely against your personal preferences or ideals. The bond doesn’t make you do things you wouldn’t do yourself. Just make you more in tune with each other. Sometimes…that can cause you to experience stuff like Nesting, arousal, or irritation at the same time. Or it could have one of you act the exact opposite in order to balance you out. It’s like being on a set of scales. The bond keeps you connected and balanced. Truthfully, it’s fascinating that it’s affecting your mates. If they agree, I would love to examine them from now until at least six months after birth of your children. I’m curious to find out if the bond they are experiencing is going to fade after pregnancy or is going to remain.”</p><p>“Glad someone’s enjoying our predicament,” Lucifer grumbled.</p><p>“You’re not regretting this, are you?” Michael asked, his stomach twisting. He did NOT want to have to kick his ass to keep the promise he made to Chloe.</p><p>“No!” Lucifer shouted, eyes flashing red. “How dare—”</p><p>“Well I didn’t put words in your mouth, Lucifer,” Michael spat. “Yes, this is hard. Just as hard as it was for us to fight all those years ago, if not more. But I can’t imagine how hard this is on the girls. They are both carrying our children…new life. There are times I catch Ella crying in the shower because she’s so overwhelmed with her body changing and the upcoming delivery, it makes me want to punch something…do anything to make it better. But I can’t. All I can do is hold her and let her feel it. And if she wants to ask you and Chloe to…have a little group fun with us, I’ll gladly go along with it. If I like it or it doesn’t work out…we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”</p><p>Lucifer growled, clearly about to tear into him. But after a few minutes…he just sighed and with his elbows resting on the table in front of him, put his head in his hands. He raked his hands through his hair.</p><p>“As much as it pains me,” he sighed. “You’re right. Even Linda’s been on my case in our sessions to open up more to Chloe. I hate that it’s so hard to talk to her. I keep thinking that she’s going to leave because I’m too much trouble to deal with.”</p><p>“You may be a pain in the ass,” Michael said. “But you love Chloe. That much is clear. And she loves you. I had some similar hangs ups in the first month or two with Ella. I didn’t like talking about it either. But Ella wouldn’t let me get out of talking about it. And once we did…I felt better. She assured me that it wasn’t too much and that everybody has issues. We’ve been working through them pretty well, actually. It sucks, not going to lie. But trust me, you’ll feel a lot better. And I’m sure Chloe will appreciate understanding you a little better.”</p><p>“By the way, have either one of them been restless, lonely? Constantly moving things or adding stuff to your private spaces?” Raphael asked.</p><p>“No,” they replied. “Why?”</p><p>“I would watch out for it,” Raphael said after swallowing another bite of churro. “If that happens, it could be that Chloe and Ella's bond might get strong enough that they will want to be close, for comfort. Extended visits would appease this kind of craving, but there is a chance they may need to live together for a while to satisfy that particular need.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?” Lucifer asked.</p><p>“Trust me, brother,” Michael interjected. “I'd rather not have to live with you either. I do enjoy my home and space.”</p><p>“While I was talking to Father,” Raphael answered. “I recalled that at the peak strength of your bond, you couldn't stay away from each other for long. Even if you were angry with each other. I've always believed that to be because you were essentially created from the same spark of creation, that that spark prefers to be as close to whole as possible. Michael...I know how bad it was in the beginning for you, when Lucifer was cast out. I imagine it was exponentially worse for you Lucifer, given the physical damage from the Fall on top of the forced separation and nearly complete severing of your bond. If they start getting anxious when apart, but improve when together...I would suggest moving in together. The anxiety could cause them undue stress. If it happens, please let me know, I'd be glad to stay with you or nearby to keep a close eye on them.”</p><p>Michael nodded. “We will. Thank you for the information. Not exactly the greatest news, but better than us panicking if we didn't have an idea of what could be wrong.”</p><p>“Mike! Your order’s up!” Jack called from the counter. “Lucifer, yours will be out in 2-3 minutes!”</p><p>“I need to go,” Michael said. “But…try talking to Chloe. And if you tell Chloe about what we talked about regarding Ella…could you tell her not to mention it to Ella just yet?”</p><p>“Very well,” Lucifer told him. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>-Friday Night-</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure this dress isn’t too short?” Ella asked for the third time as they pulled into a spot right beside the elevator in LUX’s parking garage.</p><p>Because Ella’s gotten so big and with his back and side not being such an issue for him, Michael actually learned how to drive. It was pretty fun actually.</p><p>“It’s perfect,” he assured her again. “And remember, if Chloe and Lucifer don’t agree to…you know, it’ll be ok. And we could always find someone else to have fun with.”</p><p>“Don’t make me any more nervous than I already am,” she said, wringing her hands together. “I mean…should I just come out and ask? Suggest some kind of game to try and gauge interest?”</p><p>“I imagine Chloe would prefer a more direct approach,” he said with a chuckle. “I’m sure it’ll come to you how to approach it. If you truly want it, that is.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she sighed, undoing her seat belt. “Thanks, Mike. What would I do without you?”</p><p>He just smiled and leaned over to kiss her. When he pulled away, he pulled himself out of the car. Michael went around and opened her door for her. Giving her his hand, Michael helped her out of the car. He really liked the color blue on her; her dress tonight was a sky blue with silver accents. After locking the car up, Michael took Ella’s arm in his and led her into the elevator. The ride up was quiet, but comfortable. When the doors opened and they stepped out into the penthouse, Lucifer was behind the bar, finishing a glass of whiskey. A table set for four was set up near the balcony doors.</p><p>“Good to see you, Lucifer,” Ella said with a smile. “How are you?”</p><p>“Better,” he replied, giving her a brief hug before locking the elevator. “Dinner is just about ready. I’ve set out a few snacks and drinks. Help yourselves please.”</p><p>Michael and Ella walked over and had a seat on the couch. Chloe was already there, a small plate in her hands, a can of soda within reach. She looked a bit bigger than Ella did, but he’d learned last week that was due in part to this being her second pregnancy. Ella grabbed for a bottle of water and a mini quiche from one of the serving trays.</p><p>“Sorry we haven’t talked much lately,” Chloe said. “I’ve been pretty focused on work. The Lieutenant stuck me on desk duty 2 weeks ago. Then I moved to a desk closer to the bathroom because these two seem to sit on my bladder all day.”</p><p>“No, I get it,” Ella said with a laugh. “I…I put in to start maternity leave at the end of this month. It’s been getting harder to keep up with work and I don’t sleep too well at night. The techs I have working for me are good to go as my replacements.”</p><p>“Are you taking time off past the six weeks after delivery?” Chloe asked.</p><p>Ella nodded. “I think so. And Michael plans to take at least 3 months of absence as paternity leave.”</p><p>“Yep. Cheryl suggested it. And I have plenty of confidence that she’ll have everything under control while I’m off,” Michael added.</p><p>“Lucifer’s been bugging me about taking maternity leave early,” Chloe sighed. “We talked about it a lot over breakfast this morning. I…may have been a bit hard on him.”</p><p>“Pregnancy has definitely sharpened your tongue, love,” Lucifer added as he came back from the kitchen pushing a large cart loaded with dishes. “And I never meant to sound like you couldn’t handle working while pregnant.”</p><p>“I know, Lucifer,” Chloe said. “And thank you for being patient enough to explain. I felt horrible after.”</p><p>“Therapy works, what can I say?” he asked rhetorically. “Dinner is served.”</p><p>Michael helped Ella and Chloe to their feet. While Lucifer set food on the table, Chloe took her seat, facing out the balcony windows. Lucifer tended to have her sit at his right, so Michael moved towards the seat that would be opposite his. But Ella beat him to it, moving the chair a little closer to Chloe. He shrugged and took the last seat, across from Chloe. The food smelled great, roasted chicken and potatoes, green beans and corn. Even cornbread.</p><p>“Mmm…I’ve been craving cornbread all day,” Ella said, grabbing a slice as Lucifer set the plate on the table.</p><p>“Me too,” Chloe said. “You know, Lucifer mentioned that Michael had ordered the exact same order from Ernesto’s this morning. Something about us having a bond like they do, being twins.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ella said. “Michael mentioned that. Which if we can get Raphael to spend more time with us, I'd love to discuss it with him. From a scientific standpoint...I'm curious.”</p><p>Things were quiet for most of dinner. Dishes were passed around, sparkling cider and water poured. All of them were too busy enjoying the food for the first plate. The second plate…is when conversation picked up again.</p><p>“So…,” Chloe started, grabbing another slice of cornbread. “Lucifer’s been coming to hang out with you during work?”</p><p>“He comes over to sleep in my on-call room,” Michael replied with a shrug. “That’s all.”</p><p>Chloe blushed, looking at her plate. Ella reached out and took hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>“I’ve been…a little needy lately,” Chloe said, her face still red.</p><p>Lucifer laughed into his wine glass. He winced, a loud thud heard from under the table.</p><p>“I still think it’s funny that the Devil himself is worn out,” Ella said with a laugh.</p><p>“Not that worn out,” he grumbled. “Just needed a little more sleep to recharge.”</p><p>“And I’m sorry for that,” Chloe sighed. “Really. But I was never this bad with Trixie. And I doubt it’s because I’m carrying twins. I’ve had the sneaking suspicion it’s more the fact they’re part angel. The dreams have been better than with my first pregnancy. Much more vivid.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Ella said, sipping some water. She still had a hold of Chloe’s hand. “Have…any of them been…kind of out there? Or disturbing?”</p><p>“Like what exactly?” Chloe asked. “Let’s face it, with Lucifer, my sex life is anything but vanilla.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ella said, her face growing redder by the second.</p><p>“I think you do,” Chloe replied, taking a drink of cider and letting go of Ella’s hand. Her hand fell out of his sight, but going by the way Ella jumped, was probably now on her knee. “I think someone’s been interested in a little…swinging, is it?”</p><p>Ella swallowed hard, her breathing getting quicker. Michael leaned back in his chair a bit. He managed to get a look at her lap. Chloe’s hand had now slid up to her thigh and squeezed.</p><p>“If it helps,” Chloe drawled, pulling Ella’s chair closer, “I’ve had some dreams like that too. About both of you, actually. There’s one regarding both of our men and myself that’s been a favorite of mine. I’ve really missed being around you, Ella.”</p><p>“Same here,” she said.</p><p>Chloe stood up, standing next to Ella's chair. Michael watched intently as Chloe cupped her face, pulling her to her feet. He and Ella…had watched a few adult movies together. Some of them had women paired with each other. It had been interesting but hadn’t really done much for him. This right now? He was at full attention. Michael’s hand shook slightly as he picked up his water glass and drank deep. Swallowing, he continued to watch as Chloe leaned in and kissed her. Both women were startled by a loud popping sound. They looked at him, then Lucifer. Both of them moved towards him.</p><p>Confused, Michael looked over at his twin. His right hand was bloody, a couple shards of glass in his palm and fingers. He’d crushed his glass. Feeling wet himself, Michael looked down. Huh. His glass was in pieces too. Just no blood. The water from the glass was all down his front.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Chloe asked him. “Was…that…are you mad?”</p><p>“Far from mad,” he growled low in his throat. “More like desperately horny.”</p><p>“Even after all the complaining about being too tired?” she teased, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“I’m quite well rested, thank you,” he said, his eyes going red. “And after that…vision of inspiration…I’d like to see where the rest of the evening goes.”</p><p>“Let’s get the glass out of your hand first,” Ella said. “Now, where’s a first aid kit?”</p><p>“No need for that,” Lucifer said, pulling glass from his hand. “If my brother would be willing to give up a feather, we can take care of this right now.”</p><p>Michael shrugged, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He’d had a few feathers come loose earlier, so he stuffed them into his wallet. Grabbing one, he handed it to Lucifer. His twin gripped the feather in his right hand. A soft glow could be seen for a few seconds. When it faded, he grabbed his napkin and used it to wipe the blood off of his hand.</p><p>“There we are, all better,” he said with a smile, hand up and open. It was pristine once again. “Now…how’s about we take this into the bedroom and get comfortable, hmm?”</p><p>Ella blushed and nodded. Lucifer took her hand in his, Chloe coming around and pulling on Michael’s hand. He let his brother’s mate lead him into their bedroom. Lucifer helped Ella sit at the foot of their massive bed. He then pulled a couple of chairs from the corners of the room over to sit directly across from the bed. He and Lucifer sat in the chairs while Chloe sat next to Ella.</p><p>“Now, where were we?” Chloe asked his normally feisty mate. It was really cute to see how shy she was. She certainly wasn’t shy talking to him about it.</p><p>Ella squeaked in surprise when Chloe pulled her closer, one of her hands grabbing the back of her neck. His damp clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable, so he started unbuttoning his shirt. Ella noticed and it seemed to give her some confidence. She smiled a little and closed the gap between her and Chloe, kissing her this time. They both sighed, really getting into it. He groaned as he dropped his shirt next to his chair before unbuckling his belt.</p><p>“Sounds like we’re not the only ones enjoying this,” Chloe said, pulling back a bit and looking over at him and Lucifer.</p><p>“Lucifer? You ok?”</p><p>“Bloody fantastic,” he purred. “Though, I think we’re all very overdressed. Do you ladies need any help?”</p><p>“If you boys wouldn’t mind,” Ella said, giving them a wink, kissing Chloe’s cheek, and giving one of her breasts a brief squeeze.</p><p>She gasped in pleasure from that little move. They kissed briefly once more before Ella came to stand in front of him, Chloe going to Lucifer. They turned around, pulling their hair to the side so they could get to their zippers. Lucifer reached up and tugged Chloe's zipper down quickly. Michael reached up and pulled Ella's down carefully, pausing to undo her bra before pulling it down the rest of the way. He leaned in and kissed her spine, letting his hands reach in under her dress to cup her belly. He nuzzled his face against her skin as he stood up behind her. Michael helped her undress, gently removing her dress and letting it drop to the floor. Her bra joined it and after a quick kiss to her throat, Michael sat back down, drawing her panties down her legs. Ella slipped from her simple flats and sat back down on the bed.</p><p>“My, my,” Lucifer purred, holding Chloe to him as he rubbed against her back, undressing her like he did Ella. “Isn't she lovely, Detective?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chloe replied, trembling a little. “Lucifer...”</p><p>“One moment, darling,” his twin said, kissing her cheek before sitting, helping her out of her underwear. “There we are. Another picture of feminine perfection.”</p><p>Michael watched Chloe walk the few steps back over to the bed, sitting next to Ella. Her hips had widened, more so than Ella's had. Her belly was much more pronounced, but it looked good on her. Her breasts were in proportion with the rest of her, her lightly tanned skin smooth everywhere.</p><p>“You ok, Ella?” Chloe asked her friend.</p><p>Ella blushed, one hand lightly rubbing down the faint line that ran down the center of her swell.</p><p>“Sorry...I'm a little surprised this is actually happening.” She moved closer, letting Chloe hold her. “I was worried I was going to sound weird and selfish for wanting this. And...I know you're so much prettier than me.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetie,” Chloe sighed. “You're a knockout. I've not had a chance to see you dress up, but from what I've seen the last few months...you're beautiful. Inside and out.”</p><p>Chloe made her look up at her. She kissed her softly, hands on her shoulders, one moving up the side of her throat to her face. They made out for several minutes, hands roaming across their faces, shoulders, and arms. It was a beautiful sight. Eventually, Chloe started moving back further onto the bed. Ella followed, kissing her until Chloe was settled at the head of the bed.</p><p>Lucifer stood up, dropping his pants and underwear. Stepping out of his shoes, he moved to sit next to Chloe while she kissed Ella. Michael did the same, stripping down and walking over to the opposite side of the bed. Ella moved down the bed a bit, her hand cupping Chloe's breast again. As he sat on Chloe's left, Ella leaned in and gently sucked her nipple. Chloe's hands snapped up, running through Ella's hair as she moaned.</p><p>“Feels good, darling?” Lucifer asked her, his voice a hoarse growl as he watched.</p><p>“Amazing,” she panted, her legs sawing a little, her hips curling up slightly. “Ella…”</p><p>Michael watched Ella slide further down, lightly stroking and kissing her naked skin along the way. Chloe’s eyes popped wide when she realized what Ella was planning. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>“She licks my fingers clean and kisses me after I go down on her,” he whispered in Chloe’s ear. “Imagining it’s you she’s tasting.”</p><p>“Fuck!” she shouted.</p><p>Her back arched hard. Michael looked down to see Ella on her side, Chloe’s left leg pulled across her ribs so she could get in close and not put pressure on her belly. Ella’s head was already between her legs.</p><p>“She doesn’t waste time, hmm?” Lucifer drawled.</p><p>Looking over, Michael found him lying on his side, stroking his cock as he watched the girls. Michael couldn’t help but smile as Chloe pressed closer to him, clearly wanting him to hold her. He carefully put his arms around her, running a hand down her back, then up and across her shoulders. Lucifer watched him, but he didn’t get aggressive. If anything, he was…enjoying it?</p><p>Michael froze when he felt Chloe’s hand grip his erection and stroke it slowly. His eyes shut when he felt her kiss his throat. They snapped back open when he felt the bed move. Lucifer had moved to sit right up against Chloe’s right side. She pulled away from him and turned to face Lucifer. Kissing him, her other hand found his twin’s erection and stroked them in tandem. This…was pretty fun actually. The best part was how much Chloe and Ella were enjoying it.</p><p>“Both of you stand up here,” Chloe growled, pulling her hands away from them.</p><p>Michael was a little nervous but did as she asked. With her hands free, Chloe grabbed hold of Ella’s hair and started moving against her face more. Ella groaned, going at it with more enthusiasm. Michael was a little shocked when Chloe put her mouth around his cock and sucked hard, sliding all the way down.</p><p>“Hands off,” she told him, pulling off when he’d reached down and held the back of her head.</p><p>Michael kept his hands behind him, but he couldn’t stop his hips from moving towards her. She clearly didn’t mind that. Just as he was really enjoying it, she’d stop and turn to give Lucifer attention. He did the same as Michael, hands off, letting his hips move. She kept moving between them, working them both up more and more. Just as he was getting close to the finish…Chloe pulled away from them, sitting forward and calling Ella’s name. Her hands were still in Ella’s hair, holding tight. When she let go, Ella pulled herself up to her knees, panting. Her face was flushed and shiny.</p><p>“I really need one of you in me now,” Chloe said once she’d caught her breath. “While I make Ella ride my face and scream my name.”</p><p>“Whoa!” Lucifer exclaimed. “Who are you and what have you done with my Detective?”</p><p>“Clearly the Devil’s rubbed off on me in more ways than one,” she said with a laugh. “Seriously though. That was fantastic. And she deserves to get as much as she gave.”</p><p>“You know…we could take this opportunity to make that one dream of yours a reality,” Lucifer purred. “That is, if you feel adequately prepped.”</p><p>“You mean…,” she asked, her face going even more red, if that were possible.</p><p>Lucifer nodded.</p><p>“Yes!” Chloe said excitedly.</p><p>“Lovely,” Lucifer said, getting off the bed and heading for a drawer.</p><p>Chloe laid on her side. Lucifer came back over and got into bed behind her, a large bottle of lubricant in his hand. Michael helped Ella move up the bed. He put a pillow under Chloe’s neck while Lucifer got his fingers wet with lube.</p><p>“Oh, that feels good,” Chloe panted. Michael leaned over to get a better look. Lucifer had two fingers in her ass, stretching them open hard. Michael helped Ella get situated comfortably on her knees just above Chloe’s head. Chloe looked up at him. “Get down here, Mike. Once Lucifer’s in position…it’s your turn.”</p><p>“And you’re ok with this, brother?” Michael asked, looking to Lucifer.</p><p>“I’m fulfilling one of my queen’s desires,” he said. “I’d wondered if I would be able to handle it…being this close to you. But now that we’re here…I’m good, really. As long as you know Chloe is mine.”</p><p>“I’ve no interest in stealing you from her,” Michael said, lying against Chloe’s front. “Like you’ve no interest in taking Ella away from me.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded. With that settled, Michael made Chloe look at him and kissed her roughly. She broke the kiss, moaning loudly as Lucifer started pushing into her body. Chloe panted heavily, but pushed back into his stroke in. Once she was settled, Michael lifted Chloe’s leg and pushed it back a bit, draping it back across Lucifer’s legs. With the bit of extra room, he held his cock steady as he pressed into her pussy.</p><p>“Shit,” Michael growled as he slid in easily. “You’re fucking tight.”</p><p>“You’re…definitely twins,” Chloe panted, her body shaking a little. “Same si…ize.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me out,” Ella pouted, moving to where she was holding herself over all of them, her legs spread around Chloe’s head.</p><p>Lucifer moved first, pulling back, and pressing in again. Michael did the same when he felt him nearly bottoming out again. Chloe groaned in pleasure, lifting her head, and licking Ella’s dripping pussy. Michael looked up at Ella’s face. She was biting her lip, her hips moving into Chloe’s strokes. Their rhythm changed from alternating to moving in unison, pulling back, and slamming back in hard at the same time. She was so tight and hot around them…it felt amazing. Keeping his rhythm with his twin, Michael managed to lean up a bit and carefully latch onto Ella’s breast. When he sucked, she cursed, her body going tense.</p><p>“Oh…shit…Michael…Lucifer,” Ella moaned. Michael managed to look over and found his twin had managed to get his mouth on Ella’s other nipple. “Fuck…too much…going…”</p><p>Michael felt Chloe’s arm move. A minute later, Ella screamed in Spanish as her body shook over them. A fairly loud splash was heard, followed by a low moan from Chloe. Both he and Lucifer held themselves deep as they felt Chloe go rigid between them, her insides milking them relentlessly. He couldn’t take any more. Michael pressed himself tight against her as he came. It made his head spin a little. Lucifer growled deep in his chest, going still a moment later.</p><p>When the storm of pleasure subsided, Ella slowly fell back and to the side, lying across the head of the bed, trying to catch her breath. Michael pulled out carefully, laying there for a minute. Chloe was soaking wet from the neck up, her hair drenched.</p><p>“Wow,” Chloe and Ella sighed at the same time.</p><p>Ella blushed heavily again. “Um…sorry for the mess.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Lucifer breathed when he looked up. “ Looks like she was trying to waterboard you, Detective.”</p><p>“She can do that anytime,” Chloe sighed. “Fuck that was mind blowing. And she tastes so good, Lucifer. Very sweet.”</p><p>“That’s probably due to the fact she’s been eating watermelon, pineapple and oranges nonstop for the last couple of weeks,” Michael said, cuddling Chloe before pulling away. Lucifer got up as well.</p><p>“As horny as I still am,” Ella managed to say, lying on her back. “I’m hungry again. Is there any dessert?”</p><p>“Chocolate cheesecake and caramel ice cream,” Lucifer replied. He helped Ella sit up and get to the side of the bed where she could stand easily. Michael did the same for Chloe. Lucifer went to Chloe and kissed her. “Mmm…you’re right, love. Very delectable. Perhaps I’ll get a turn at the honey pot?”</p><p>“If you get us both a big bowl of dessert and robes to wear,” Ella told him, lightly slapping his shoulder. “Ooh, Chloe! I’ve thought about us having a joint baby shower! We could go over plans!”</p><p>“Not a bad way to recover for another round,” she said with a laugh. “But we need to clean up first. Michael, would you be a dear and help us in the shower?”</p><p>“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lucifer said with a wink.</p><p>Even Michael laughed. Halfway there. They could do this. He was sure of it. But he prayed on it. It couldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 12th, 2020</p>
<p>
  <i>Another month has passed. 6 months down, 4 to go. Time seems to be slipping by so damn fast now. After our surprisingly successful dinner last month, Lucifer and I have only gotten closer. It’s not what we used to have. I know we’ll never get back to that. But this…is more than I ever thought we’d have. Raphael was right about Ella and Chloe. For the last two weeks Ella worked before going on maternity leave, Lucifer noticed that their personal schedules synced. Bathroom breaks, runs to the snack machine, lunch…they were always together. They’d grown close, that was obvious. For the last two weeks of May, I had to oversee the majority of hiring and orientation for our newest clerks. With that and nearly a solid week of private parties at Vixen, I wasn’t home much.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ella tended to go home with Lucifer and Chloe during that time, taking Paprika along as well. They’d have dinner, play games with Trixie, watch movies. Lucifer would drive her home, but she was reluctant to leave. After that and Ella was home full time on her maternity leave, Chloe was over nearly every night. Lucifer tagged along a few times. But business at Lux had needed his attention. I don’t mind Chloe being around. We’ve made up for the most part and it makes them both happy. But last week, Chloe freaked out on me when I tried to take her home…that confirmed Raphael’s bond theory. I let Lucifer know and he’s found a place in his extensive list of real estate holdings. Chloe just started her own maternity leave and as far as I know, is with Ella while Lucifer has movers getting them packed and moved to the new place. I think they’re spending time deciding on when to have the baby shower? I can’t keep up with all of it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>We’ve created a registry for things we’ll need for when the babies are born. It took an entire weekend. We had to have visited every boutique, big box store, department store…anywhere that sells anything related to babies. I’d needed a double session with Linda after that trip. How is it possible for a seven-pound, new person to need so much stuff? And we’re having 3 of them! That’s 3 feedings every few hours (from what I’ve read), 3 diaper changes, 3 new lives that will depend on me and Ella. How are we going to manage? How does anyone manage?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I’ve talked at length with Cheryl. Her two boys were a set of twins. Between her, Linda, Chloe, and the online chat room for new dads I was given at the parenting class we started…I feel better about our situation. We’re just over halfway to the end of her pregnancy and yet I don’t feel ready. Then again, everyone I’ve ever talked to says no one’s ever really ready. But that once they’re here, it won’t matter. I sincerely hope they’re right. Angels weren’t really meant to procreate like this. Even though Father designed us with a ‘breeding cycle’ of sorts, it really was more of a test to determine how to design human procreation. If that’s changed…He can explain it to the rest of our brothers and sisters. I do NOT want to have that talk. Fuck. I just realized that eventually, I’ll have to have that talk with…our own kids. Not soon, but one day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>How do humans go through this willingly?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know this has been tough for Ella. Physically, mentally, emotionally. But she’s doing it with such grace. I didn’t think it was possible for me to love her as much as I do. If I’m honest, I’ve wanted…I’ve wanted to ask her to marry me since she told me she was pregnant. Linda advised me that it would look ingenuine. It didn’t really make sense at first. Until Linda told me the story about how Amenadiel had proposed to her while she was pregnant with Charlie. For me…for us, I know it’s not about responsibility or obligation. I want forever with her. Whether I actually get it is up for debate. But she deserves to know how deep my love is for her. I even have a ring already. I saw it when I was out shopping for her early on in her pregnancy. It’s…not a typical ring. But we’re not a typical pair. It fits us. But with us living with Lucifer and Chloe…how am I going to find a good moment to ask?</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now feeling a little less manic, he set his pen down and put his journal back in its usual spot, the bottom of the largest drawer in his desk. Hearing a knock at his door, he looked up.</p>
<p>“Come in,” he called out.</p>
<p>In walked a man he didn’t really recognize. He was on the short side, built a lot like Dan, but was black like his brother. He looked a little nervous. Michael was a little puzzled when he saw he had Paprika in her ball in his hands.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he said, closing the door behind him. “I’m Ray, Ray Jackson.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Michael said, smiling as he offered his hand. “Our newest District Manager. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I’ve…been busy.”</p>
<p>“Cheryl mentioned you’re expecting triplets,” Ray said. “That’s rough for a first-time parent. I only have the one daughter, and she’s more than enough for me.”</p>
<p>“How old?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Just turned four,” he replied. “Her mom died when she turned 1. Cancer.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that. Really.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Michael. Anyway, I kept hearing a bell jingling through the halls, then my office. I look down, and found this little critter trying to get my attention. Ended up finishing off my peanut butter crackers.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” he said, taking the ball. “Paprika can be…persuasive when it comes to getting snacks out of people. We had to put the bell on her collar when we were still over at the nearby precinct because she kept sneaking around to steal snacks. Got kicked around a couple of times.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know all too well how sneaky ferrets can be,” Ray said with a laugh. “I’ve got a male at home. He keeps opening his enclosure and sneaking out.”</p>
<p>“She learned that little move last month,” Michael said, getting her out of her ball and letting her climb up on his shoulder. “But I hate to leave her cooped up all day, so I put her in her ball, and she wanders the building to get exercise. And before you ask, she knows to avoid the stairs. But she will sneak onto the elevator to get downstairs.”</p>
<p>Ray laughed. “Wow. That’s a new one for me. Though, Ryker has been known to open the hamper to steal my dress socks. Only my dress socks. Paprika is a lovely female. Do you know if she’s been spayed?”</p>
<p>“I…I haven’t looked at her medical records much to know,” he said. “Why? Looking to breed?”</p>
<p>“Ryker is a son of a show winning pair, so he’s got some pedigree,” Ray added. “He’s a darker variant on the common coloring, but he’s got a great temperament. I think it’d be a good match. If she’s intact and you’re interested…let me know.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to have my hands full with human babies,” Michael sighed. “I…”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that,” Ray said. “If it came to that, I’d be happy to take her in until the kits were weaned. Again, up to you if she’s able.”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” he told him. “How are you doing by the way? Everything ok with work?”</p>
<p>“Oh, stellar,” Ray said. “Everyone here’s been great. You’ve got us set up for success and aside from a few hiccups in the beginning, everything’s going well.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it,” Michael replied. His watch alarm went off. “Well, that’s the end of my day. I’ve got a party to entertain.”</p>
<p>“Wait, that wasn’t a joke?” Ray asked as he stood up. “You really do dance over at Vixen?”</p>
<p>“Not much,” Michael answered. “Mostly just private events. It’s a great workout for me, and the money is an added bonus.”</p>
<p>“Not judging here.” Ray held his hands up in surrender. “I used to moonlight as a stripper right after Andrea died. It helped us get through a really tough time.”</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Michael said, getting Paprika’s harness and leash out of his desk drawer and getting her strapped in. “Oh, I’d like to have the conversion stats from District 7 on my desk no later than noon tomorrow. If you need overtime, it’s yours. Just make sure to notate how long you stay late.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Have a good evening.”</p>
<p>Michael headed out with little fanfare, a few people telling him to have a good night as he walked out. As much as he hated big, lavish gifts, he did really like the car Lucifer had gifted to him, a new Dodge Challenger in electric blue. After Chloe told him to go with a newer car as opposed to a classic. He did like a lot of the cars from Lucifer’s collection, but he was glad for a newer model, with plenty of safety features. She’d even talked his twin into driving a new SUV. His brother may be the Devil, but he was a sucker when Chloe poured on the charm. And there was another just like it for him and Ella. He wasn’t going to complain, they were going to need the space later. The drive to the club was quick, traffic was light today. He parked in his usual spot, grabbing Paprika before heading inside.</p>
<p>“Hi, Mike!” Charity said as he came in through the employee entrance in the back. “The partys’ already started, you’re on in 20.”</p>
<p>“Perfect,” he told her. “What’s on the menu tonight?”</p>
<p>“Ribeye and baked potato or Chicken Parmesan,” Charity replied.</p>
<p>“Awesome.”</p>
<p>“How’s Ella doing?” Charity asked.</p>
<p>“She’s doing well,” he replied. “If I remember right, this is a bachelorette party for someone from our precinct. Chloe and Ella are going to be here tonight. They not here yet?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been out front in the last twenty minutes. They could be. I need to go help Max get ready and then I need to hit the stage.”</p>
<p>He gave her a wave before heading for the break room. Jeremy and a few other dancers were there, reading or talking between each other.</p>
<p>“Hey man,” Jeremy said. “Been a while since I’ve seen you. Aww…and you brought Paprika!”</p>
<p>“Ella’s going to be here and then we’re heading over to the new place after the party,” Michael told him, letting him take Paprika after a quick fist bump.</p>
<p>“You moved?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah…Chloe and Ella have really bonded and they can’t stand being apart, so we moved into a bigger place with her and Lucifer for the time being,” Michael answered, grabbing some of the apple slices on one of the three trays of fresh fruit and veggies sitting out. He’d get dinner after his performance. A full meal would sit too heavy on his stomach.</p>
<p>“She still got you making 2am taco runs?”</p>
<p>“Once a week. The rest of the week has been midnight calls for sushi or a violent craving for chocolate at 3am.”</p>
<p>“Violent?” Jeremy asked, giving Paprika a carrot stick.</p>
<p>“I get an elbow to the ribs or Ella rolls onto me, demanding chocolate of some form,” he replied. “Cake mostly.”</p>
<p>“Ouch.”</p>
<p>“It’s not too bad,” Michael said with a shrug. “Whatever she wants or needs, she gets.”</p>
<p>“You pop the question yet?” his friend asked.</p>
<p>“No…how did you know I…,” Michael said, confused. “I never mentioned…”</p>
<p>“Please,” Jeremy scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You’re hopelessly in love with her. Completely smitten. It’s only a matter of time before you put a ring on it.”</p>
<p>“I have a ring actually. I just…I have no idea how to decide when the right time is to ask her.”</p>
<p>“Look…forget your usual routine of grabbing dinner after your set here,” Jeremy told him. “Suck it up and call your brother. See if he can get you a last-minute reservation somewhere romantic. Once you’ve got your order in, get on one knee, and ask her. Ella…she’s not going to say no.”</p>
<p>“Really? Just…out of nowhere?”</p>
<p>“Spontaneity always seems to be a thing for proposals,” Jeremy said with a shrug. “I got your wardrobe ready to go in our dressing room.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said. “You mind babysitting my furry baby?”</p>
<p>“Hell no. She’s just too cute.”</p>
<p>Michael went to his dressing room. Sure enough, the prechosen police officer costume was there, along with coordinating props and layers. It was a surprise that three other dancers had been hired for this party, but he preferred not to be the only dancer at events like this. Security usually has to get involved when he is. While he got dressed, he kept thinking over what Jeremy said. He did have a point about just…doing it. Seems like most of their lives lately has had to be planned, scheduled. It would definitely be a surprise. It felt right.</p>
<p>Once he was ready, he found he had 15 minutes before he needed to be out on stage. He grabbed his phone from the top of the pile of his clothes. He chose Lucifer’s name from his Contacts list and hoped he answers.</p>
<p>“Good evening, brother,” Lucifer drawled. “We just got here, just in time for your set.”</p>
<p>“Great,” he replied. “Um…could you come back to the dressing room? I need to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Lucifer answered after a minute. “See in you a moment.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the door opened, Lucifer striding in and shutting it. He smirked as he caught what he was wearing.</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t need any fashion advice today,” Lucifer said. “You’ve learned a little something, I can tell. So, what did you need to talk to me about?”</p>
<p>“I…need your help and your connections,” he finally replied. “I want to ask Ella to marry me tonight.”</p>
<p>“About bloody time,” Lucifer scoffed.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been wondering when you were finally going to give her that ring you bought what…3, 4 months ago? Oh, and I have to commend you on the design. It’s quite unique and lovely. So much so, that I found the wonderful designer who made it and had one made for Chloe. Not an exact copy, but…similar.”</p>
<p>“Wait…have you been waiting for me to propose, so you could too?”</p>
<p>“Our relationship has improved for the better.” Lucifer paused a moment. “And with Chloe and Ella as close as they are, I thought it was be fitting to propose around the same time…maybe have a double wedding.”</p>
<p>“We’ll let them decide that,” Michael said. “Anyway, I was hoping you might use some of your connections to get us a reservation. Somewhere romantic, but not too flashy.”</p>
<p>“Not to worry, Michael,” Lucifer told him, a smile on his face as he got his phone out and started texting. “Just have fun with your performance. I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>Michael reached out and gave his twin’s shoulder a squeeze before heading towards the stage. Taking a peek from behind the curtain, he could see the party was in full swing. Ella and Chloe were sitting at a table with the bride to be, talking and laughing. Chloe checked her phone for a moment. The smile on her face suggested that Lucifer let her in on why he wasn’t with them at the moment. She looked up and noticed him, giving him a wink. His stomach twisted with nerves. What if…? No. He couldn’t think about it, he’d just chicken out. Wait! The ring was back at home. How…he’d have to hope to get a message to his brother without Ella finding out.</p>
<p>Jasmine finished her routine to applause. He gave her a quick hug when she got backstage.</p>
<p>“This is a fun crowd,” she told him. “One of the better parties I’ve danced for. Have fun out there.”</p>
<p>He waited for the DJ to start the music he’d decided on, a remix of the Cops theme song. It was a bit cheesy and, on the nose, but it had a fantastic beat that he could really get into. As the music started, he strutted out to the beat. It got the 3 or so dozen people there whistling and cheering. Over time, Michael has taken the time to learn how to properly dance, really adding to any of his routines. The bride to be did get singled out and brought to his attention. She was cute and clearly a little embarrassed. But she was having fun.</p>
<p>After riling up the crowd with his signature move of ripping his shirt off with just flexing, he moved onto the pole. He was strong enough now to really utilize the entire length of the pole, allowing him to really show off his improved core strength. It had taken some time to pace the stripping of his layers. Now, he could hear the crowd counting down to when he stripped his pants, leaving him in just the gun belt and a speedo. That really got some applause, money getting tossed onto the edge of the stage. The bride to be got pulled up on stage for a little dance with him. Nothing too risqué, and no touching on her part. Except for the twenty she slipped into the empty holster resting on his hip.</p>
<p>The whole routine was a solid 20 minutes, ending with him climbing the pole and using just his thighs to hang from it. It kept his mind off of the logistics of the evening. Like…how the hell was he going to propose without the ring. After another round of applause and wishing the lucky lady getting married congratulations, he left the stage. Lucifer was waiting with a robe. He put it on as they walked back to the dressing room to get dressed. Delighted screams and calls for shots echoed out from the main floor before they shut the door.</p>
<p>“I have to say that you’ve gotten quite good, Michael,” Lucifer said, clapping his hands a little. “Bravo.” He stopped him before he grabbed the clothes he’d worn earlier. “No, no…I’ve got something more appropriate for your plans.”</p>
<p>Lucifer directed him to look at the dressing room door, a garment bag hanging from it. He unzipped it a bit. It was a black suit. Three piece, the waistcoat a deep blue with silver and gold embroidery, the shirt a lighter shade of blue. Michael wasn’t a big fan of suits, but for tonight, he was willing to bite the bullet. For Ella.</p>
<p>After a quick shower and changing into his underwear, Michael slipped into the suit. It fit him extremely well, even though he was at least a half inch thicker in the thighs, waist, and shoulders than Lucifer. How…</p>
<p>“I’ve noticed you’re more solid in places than I am,” Lucifer said. “And no, this isn’t one of mine. I got this one made for you last week. I was planning to give it to you as a Christmas gift. But…this is more important.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he told him. “Really. And at least you chose blue for color.”</p>
<p>“It fits you,” Lucifer said with a shrug, moving around him to get a good look.</p>
<p>Lucifer grabbed a pocket square from the garment bag, carefully folding it before placing it in his breast pocket. It was a paisley pattern; black, blue, and gold. Next was a silver pocket watch.</p>
<p>“I love that,” Michael said, getting a good look at the timepiece. “One of my favorite fashion trends from earlier in history. It’s such a shame it isn’t as trendy these days.”</p>
<p>“This one is now yours,” Lucifer told him. He helped him get it secured, the watch settled into a pocket in his waistcoat, on his right side. The chain resting outside the pocket, anchored to a special buttonhole in the waistcoat.</p>
<p>He found that Lucifer had brought shoes to match, wingtips. Classic look. It didn’t take long to slip into some dress socks and the shoes, tying them easily. He tamed his hair a bit, leaving it curl a little.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Ella’s going to wonder what’s up when she sees me dressed to the nines?” he asked nervously as they headed to the front of the club.</p>
<p>“All taken care of,” he assured him. “Just try not to spoil the surprise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have the ring on me.”</p>
<p>“Check the inner pocket of your jacket,” he told him.</p>
<p>Michael looked and sure enough, there it was. Safe in the little black velvet box it came with.</p>
<p>“I’m not even going to ask how you knew where I kept it,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughed, giving him a pat on the back. Going out one of the employees only doors out into the main floor of the club, he found Ella coming back from the bathrooms with Chloe and Linda. Huh. He didn’t remember seeing her at the party. Maybe she got invited by Chloe? Ella…looked amazing. Her hair was pulled up and back, a few strands left loose around her face. The dress she was in was strapless; a deep shade of purple with silver constellations sewn across the skirting.</p>
<p>“You look amazing,” he told her, kissing her cheek. “Like always.”</p>
<p>“I was a little shocked you’d made dinner reservations after a routine,” she said, blushing lightly. “It’s not…”</p>
<p>“I thought we could use a little spontaneity,” he told her. “As much as I like order…it’s been a little surprising to find how much of our lives lately has went by a schedule.”</p>
<p>“You know…I’ve been feeling a little trapped by our routines,” she said as they walked out, her arm in his. “This is definitely something we need. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>His smile got bigger when he heard her surprised gasp at the limo waiting for them. No surprise to him that Lucifer would rent a limo. Michael helped Ella in, sliding in next to her. Once they were in and the door was closed, they were off.</p>
<p>“Let me guess...Lucifer?” she asked, easing up against his side.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I asked him for a bit of help for an impromptu date,” he admitted, blushing. “But I trusted him to do right by us.”</p>
<p>“And he has,” she purred. “You look fantastic.”</p>
<p>“So do you,” he added, turning a bit. He put a hand on her belly. A gentle kick tapped against his palm. “Sorry. Didn't mean to get them started.”</p>
<p>“It's fine,” she said, putting her hand on top of his. “They've been active all day. This is the first time today they've settled. I've been reading. At this point in the pregnancy, the baby can sense vibrations, kind of like hearing who's around. Talking is recommended, to get them use to our voices.”</p>
<p>“You talk to them?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replied. “It isn't much...and it's always when I'm alone. But I like knowing they can 'hear' me. Makes me feel closer to them.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should,” he sighed. “I'm going to start delegating more at work. And I'll let Victoria know to give more work to the other dancers. I'll consider really important clients, but I want to be  there for you, for our family.”</p>
<p>Ella sniffed a little. “Thank you. I love you, Michael.”</p>
<p>“No tears tonight, ok? And I love you too.” He laughed when three sharp kicks knocked against his fingers and palm. “I love the three of you too. More than I ever thought possible.”</p>
<p>For the next hour, they talked about their day, cuddling together in the back of the limo. When they finally came to a stop, the door was opened for them. Michael got out first, helping Ella out next. They were at a lovely restaurant, high up on one of the hills at the edge of the city. Taking her arm in his, they walked in, met by the hostess.</p>
<p>“Reservation for 2 under Morningstar?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Right this way,” she said, grabbing two menus.</p>
<p>She led them across the floor. It was a little odd to see a place like this so quiet, only a few tables with people seated at them. A little odd for a Friday. The hostess sat them at a table that had a spectacular view of the city. It was perfect. They talked a little more, looking over the menu. Fifteen minutes passed before a server came, filling their water glasses.</p>
<p>“Do you know what you'd like?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Everything sounds so good,” Ella said, still looking through the selections.</p>
<p>The waiter snapped a sheet of paper from his order pad and handed it to him without Ella seeing. It read 'Order the Chef Special'. 'Trust Lucifer'. Shrugging, he closed his menu, the paper left in it.</p>
<p>“The Chef Special, please,” he said.</p>
<p>Ella looked through her menu. She was a little surprised.</p>
<p>“Huh. It doesn't say what it is,” she said. “Does the special have fish or pork in it? I can't stomach either right now.”</p>
<p>“I can assure you the special doesn't include either,” the waiter said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Sounds fun,” Ella said. “Same for me.”</p>
<p>“Coming right up,” the waiter said as he took their menus and walked off.</p>
<p>Once he was gone, Michael noticed there was a live band and they were just now starting to play. Hmm...that sounds perfect.</p>
<p>“Ella, would care to dance?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“I'm not the greatest,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Doesn't matter,” Michael assured her, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>She blushed, but took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. He did a double take as they passed the bar. Huh. The bartender looked a lot like Maze. And was that Linda and Amenadiel at the table just off the kitchen? He shook his head and turned his attention back to Ella. Taking her right hand in his left, he put his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. It was a simple, slow two step. But perfect for the moment. His eyes stayed on Ella, even as the band picked up a bit, the piano playing becoming more prominent.</p>
<p>“Ella, you've made me so happy,” he told her, pulling her close. “At a time in my existence I thought I'd always be alone. From the moment you learned what I am, you didn't fear me. You understood me. Hell, you tend to know me better than I do some days.”</p>
<p>“I never thought I'd be lucky enough to find someone that actually cared to know anything about me, actually be interested in some of the stuff I like. I know I'm a bit...excessive with the nerd stuff.”</p>
<p>“I love how your excitement for the things you love make you shine like a star,” he added. “You light my life in so many ways. The biggest being the mother of my children.”</p>
<p>“It wasn't planned,” she said with a chuckle. “But it was very welcome. I couldn't ask for a better man than you.”</p>
<p>“I could never dream of a better woman than you,” he told her. “Full of life, full of grace. And never hesitates to kick an ass or two when they get out of line.”</p>
<p>That made her laugh. He loved that sound. Swallowing hard, he slowed to a stop on the dance floor. The music continued on. Michael made her look at him before he kissed her. She cupped his cheek in one hand as they kissed. When he pulled back, his heart started to race as he eased down to both knees right there on the dance floor. Now or never. Ella's eyes went wide as he pulled the ring box from the inner pocket of his jacket.</p>
<p>“Ella, you've helped me build a great life here. You've helped me reconnect with my family. And now...building our own. I want to give you anything you desire, everything you deserve. And I want to prove just how deep my love runs for you.” He opened the box and held it up, facing her. “Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“G---Heavens...YES!” she exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. “Yes, Michael!”</p>
<p>Part of him knew she'd say yes. But hearing her say it, hear the sheer joy and excitement...it made him feel invincible. He'd never forget it. Getting back to his feet, he took the ring from the box and slid it on her left ring finger. It was made of a white gold, dry brushed black. The band was carved into two feathers intertwined. Set down the center of the feathers were tiny stones of blue topaz and black diamond.</p>
<p>“Wow...I love it,” she said. “Very non-traditional. Very us.”</p>
<p>“That was the first thing I thought when I saw it,” he told her, kissing her quickly.</p>
<p>“Now we have one more thing to plan,” she sighed.</p>
<p>“Already taken care of!” he heard Lucifer shout.</p>
<p>Michael turned towards the band. At the piano, sat his twin. He was wearing a different suit than earlier, a red rose pinned to his lapel. Clapping could be heard all around them. Looking around, he noticed that more people had entered the restaurant. Cheryl and her husband were at a table by the bandstand. Another table had Mark with someone he didn't recognize. Annie and Molly were there too. Turning around, he saw that it was Maze behind the bar, Amenadiel and Linda at the table he'd notice a minute ago. How he'd missed Charlie, he doesn't know. He was surprised to see Raphael at the bar, Gabriel next to him.</p>
<p>“Holy cow! Mom?! Papi?!” Ella exclaimed.</p>
<p>He turned to find an older Hispanic woman and man hugging him tight. Ella hugged them too.</p>
<p>“How are you here?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Your friend, Mr. Morningstar,” her mother said. “He called us earlier and told us your fiance here was going to propose tonight. He had a private jet waiting on us. So we dressed in our best and flew out here. My goodness Ella, it's hard to believe you're a mom to be.”</p>
<p>“To triplets no less,” she said. “I'm glad you're here.”</p>
<p>“Wedding party this way please,” the hostess said.</p>
<p>“Wedding party?” Michael asked.</p>
<p>“Told you I had everything taken care of,” Lucifer said as he walked over, Chloe on his arm. She was wearing red, the gown just as flattering as Ella's was.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mike, but Lucifer actually proposed three weeks ago,” Chloe told him, showing off her ring. It looked like Ella's but was a polished white gold, with rubies and diamonds set into the carved band. “We've been waiting for you to pop the question so we could have the ceremony without too much planning.”</p>
<p>Taking Ella's arm in his again, they stood with Lucifer and Chloe. Trixie stood by Chloe, wearing a dress and holding a basket. The restaurant patrons filed out onto the patio. As they went by, Michael could see some of their other siblings mixed in with the people they work with, other friends. Ella's parents and brothers were some of the last to be seated, Chloe's mother the last. The band that been playing on the bandstand were now out on the patio, playing softly. Trixie went first, scattering flower petals. Lucifer and Chloe followed her. Michael led Ella down the aisle right behind them. Dan was standing at the edge of the patio, holding a Bible. Amenadiel, Raphael and Gabriel stood by Lucifer and him. Maze, Linda and Azrael stood by Chloe and Ella.</p>
<p>“I got ordained last week,” Dan said quietly. “If you don't mind me officiating?”</p>
<p>“We'd be honored,” Michael told him. “Thanks, man.”</p>
<p>“Good evening,” Dan said loud enough for everyone to hear. “We're gathered here this evening, to join these two couples in marriage. Both couples have been tested and through several trials to get where they are today. Their love has only grown and strengthened in their adversity. Do any of you have anything you'd like to say?”</p>
<p>“Michael, thank you for your patience in spite of how I treated you at the start of my pregnancy. You've been nothing but loving, patient and thoughtful. Every day I love you more and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Ella said, tears falling down her face.</p>
<p>He handed her his pocket square. “Ella, I swear that I'll be forever faithful and patient, kind and generous. You're the light in my life and I'll never take you for granted.”</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Chloe started. “We've had a hard road, you and I. But even though we both tried to run away, take a different direction...neither of us ever truly gave up on one another. We're incredible. I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“Detective,” Lucifer started, lacing his fingers with hers. “Chloe. You're my first love. The family you've given me is something I'll treasure forever. I swear to always be there for you and our family.”</p>
<p>“The rings?” Dan asked.</p>
<p>Michael turned to Amenadiel, taking a simple silver colored band from him. Lucifer got one too. Turning back to Ella, he saw her get a matching band from Maze, same with Chloe.</p>
<p>“Repeat after me,” Dan instructed.</p>
<p>“With this ring, I thee wed,” he started.</p>
<p>Michael repeated, Ella doing the same after.</p>
<p>“I vow to stand by you in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. In prosperity and scarcity.”</p>
<p>The words came easy to both of them. Ella nothing but smiles now. His cheeks felt sore from the grin on his face. Michael couldn't bring himself to care.</p>
<p>“Until death do we part,” Dan finished.</p>
<p>Once they finished, Dan continued. “Lucifer and Michael, do you take Chloe and Ella to be your lawfully wedded wives, respectively?”</p>
<p>“I do,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“Chloe and Ella, do you take Lucifer and Michael to be your lawfully wedded husbands, respectively?”</p>
<p>“I do,” they replied, a little choked up with emotion.</p>
<p>“By the power vested in me by God and the State of California,” Dan said, “I pronounce you man and wife. Gentleman, you may kiss your brides.”</p>
<p>Michael didn't have to be told twice. He held Ella close and kissed her with passion. She was right there with him, not caring about the audience. When they finally pulled back, there was cheering and clapping.</p>
<p>“For the first time,” Amenadiel shouted over the noise. “I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar and Mr. and Mrs. Michael Morningstar.”</p>
<p>The band started playing Wedding Bells, everyone getting to their feet as they walked back down the aisle. Ella's hand gripped his tight as they walked back inside. Michael didn't know how he could ever be happier than tonight. But he had a feeling he was going to find out.</p>
<p>He couldn't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>